Home
by Sam's Wish
Summary: "If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were"
1. Chapter 1

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its character do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Idea popped into my head after reading a comment by someone on DS! It wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote it! _

_

* * *

_

It's 2035 and Aaron Livesy lives in Emmerdale. He's lived in Emmerdale for 28 years and can't ever see himself moving. Its home and it's not only his home but it's his daughter's home also.

Aaron still couldn't quite believe he had a daughter or that he managed to bring her up, successfully on his own. She was fifteen, brunette and her name was Lucy. Aaron had never loved anyone as much as he loved that little girl.

When he had been 24 he had met James, their relationship was a pretty steady one. Unlike most of the men he had dated previously and after 3 years together they decided to have children and James' sister had volunteered and Aaron obviously would have to be the biological Father. It suited him and it suited James. They were lucky, James' sister fell pregnant after the first bout of homemade insemination and 8 short months later; because Lucy was 4 weeks early she arrived.

Aaron had never been as scared of anything in his entire life as he was to hold this tiny little baby. His joy didn't last long however because unknown to him and to Carly, James' sister. James had been keeping a secret from them.

James had cancer. Cancer that was terminal and couldn't be treated, he waited until after the adoption had been finalised and Carly had signed over all her parental rights before he told anyone because he didn't want anyone taking Lucy away from Aaron once he was gone.

When James first told him, Aaron was angry. Angry that he had kept it a secret from him for so long and now was only telling him when he had weeks left to live.

It was hard for him, for Aaron. Dealing with a newborn baby and his lover who was dying but it was worse when James took his last breath.

Aaron being Aaron shrugged it off and tried to keep a steely resolve and act as if he was handling it but he wasn't and it took Paddy turning up late one night at his door for him to break down. It was after his break down in Paddy's arms that Aaron finally began to deal with his grief. It took a while but he was finally able to put James behind and move on. He had to, for Lucy and because he promised James.

Lucy had just been five short months old when James died and she'd never remember meeting him.

Now fifteen years later Aaron and Lucy still maintained contact with James' family and Lucy knew all about how she came to be in the world and was happy with it. Happy with her life and Aaron was happy if his daughter was happy.

The front door to the house Aaron and Lucy shared was slammed shut

"What did the door ever to do you?" Aaron asks his daughter with a smirk.

She shrugs "Nothing. I closed it"

"You slammed it"

"No" Lucy says "I closed it, the wind slammed it"

Aaron laughs and glances at the clock it's just gone one. She should still be at school "What you doing home?"

Lucy plasters a smile on her face and says "Free period. Teacher was sick"

Aaron gives her a look, a look that tells his daughter he doesn't believe a word she is saying but she merely shrugs "Ok! I couldn't be bothered with double maths, alright? Happy?"

Aaron's eyes narrow "how many times have I told you to stop skipping school?"

Lucy sighed dramatically and pulled open the fridge "Cool it yeah? It's one afternoon"

Aaron couldn't believe her sometimes but then, it was mostly his own fault "and anyway you can't blame me for wanting to start the holidays early"

"Maybe I'll ground you just for that?" Aaron threatens but Lucy knows like Aaron knows that he doesn't mean it. Never, not once in her whole life has he followed through with the threat of grounding her.

"No you won't" she tells him "cause you're a good Dad and I have a date tonight so you can't" she turns on her heel and heads for the stairs. Aaron hot on her heels

"You've got a what?"

"A date" she says shrugging her shoulders as she climbs the stairs with Aaron right behind her.

"With a boy?"

Lucy scoffs but has a huge smirk on her face "No, I'm a lesbian. Was gonna break it to you gently"

Aaron sighed; sometimes she was far too annoying. She most probably took that off her Mother. Aaron leans against the door frame of her bedroom and she shrugs off her Jacket throws it onto the bed then turns to face him "Yes, with a boy" she smiles "A nice boy"

Aaron scoffs "No such thing" he tells her "What age is he?"

"Fifteen"

"Yeah" Aaron scoffs "no such thing as a nice boy at fifteen, believe me, I know"

"Yeah but you were Gay" she tells him with a smirk.

Aaron pulls his eyebrows together "Not at fifteen I wasn't"

"Actually you've been Gay since you were born, just took a while to realise and accept it Daddy"

"You know how there is a first time for everything?" he asks his daughter "I might just ground you for that comment"

"No you won't. You love me too much" she tells him, stopping in front of him and grinning. "Now…if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for"

"What time is this date at?"

"Half five" she says with a shrug "He's taking me to see a film"

"It's just past one, you have plenty of time"

Lucy's eyes widen "NO I DON'T!" she exclaims "Now could you leave me alone, yeah?"

Aaron nods and retreats from his daughter's room. Leaving her alone to get ready for her date, he couldn't quite believe how much she had grown. It wasn't her first ever date but he hated when she would go out. He worried. If she was anything like him then god knows what she would get up to.

At exactly five on the dot Lucy comes down stairs, her hair is straight and she's wearing leggings and a vest top with her leather Jacket over it.

"Looking good" Aaron tells her to which she turns her nose up. "Can you give me a lift into town?"

"Sure you want to be seen with me?" Aaron asks already grabbing his keys

"Well, you can drop me off a few streets from the cinema" she tells him as she follows him to the car.

Inside the car Aaron tells her that he won't be dropping her off a few streets from the cinema and that he will be dropping her off outside the cinema.

He pulls to a stop on double yellow lines but he doesn't care if he's stopping people from getting past or not.

"Is he here yet?" he asks and Lucy scans the crowds looking for her date, she finds him, standing by the door to the cinema, scanning the crowd, for her obviously.

Lucy nods "Point him out then"

"No" she says in a determined voice

"Do I get to meet him?" Aaron queries but Lucy shakes her head "It's our first date, I'm not doing that to him"

"Hey!" Aaron complains "What's wrong with me?"

Lucy rolls her eyes and pushes the car door open "You're scary" she tells him and his face almost lights up "Yeah?"

Lucy sighs "Yeah, you're real scary it's something to be proud of"

"How can he be scared of me if he's never met me?"

"See you later Dad" she says about to push the door closed but he reaches over and stops the door from closing "Back before ten" he tells her and she frowns "the film won't finish until about then and It's Friday and the beginning of the holidays"

"Fine. Half eleven. No later or I come to find you and you won't like it"

Lucy nods her head, agreeing with her dad before closing the car door and darting through the crowds towards her date. Aaron watched them, they hugged and he's glad that's all they did because he wasn't above hitting some little punk who got a little too close to his baby girl.

He waited until they walked inside the cinema complex before pulling away. He knew no matter what he did for the next six hours that he wasn't going to stop worrying until she came back through the front door of their house.

* * *

A/N - Like it? Hate it? Want more? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV

* * *

_

It was 11am on Saturday and morning and the first day of the summer holidays which meant Aaron had Lucy everyday for the next seven weeks. He'd have to either entertain her or give her money to entertain herself.

She still hadn't surfaced but he knew she was awake by the sound of the god awful Pop music coming from her room. He hated listening to her music, she was a girl and they had no taste in music but he loved her regardless of her music taste.

Lucy had arrived home just after 11pm in a Taxi that Aaron had to pay for. When Aaron had asked why she got a Taxi and why he was having to pay twenty quid for it when a bus would have been cheaper Lucy had merely said "Oh you wanted me to wait for a bus, coming into the middle of nowhere I could have been raped"

Aaron didn't moan about it after that. He hated that she could do that and it would stop him from having a go at her because after all he'd pay anything to keep her safe.

He'd asked how her date had gone but she shrugged and quipped something about never asking about his dates. After that all he got out of her was the movie was awful, the popcorn was over priced and that she was tired. After a quick supper, she had hugged him then ran off to her bedroom to sleep.

She was happy, so Aaron was happy.

He was in the living room when he heard footsteps coming down, he half expected his daughter to be in her pyjamas and still half asleep but she wasn't. She was fully dressed and bright eyed.

"Breakfast going?" she asks and Aaron pulls himself off the sofa and follows her into the kitchen "Where are you off to?"

"Out with Harry" she says as she sits on a stool by the breakfast bar waiting on her breakfast.

"Who's Harry?" Aaron asks at a loss.

"The boy I went on a date with last night" she tells him "We're hanging out"

"Where?"

"Here" she tells him "Well, not here in this house but in the village"

This news pleases Aaron because now, he might just get to meet the kid, suss him out.

"Don't get too excited" Lucy says "I'm still not letting you meet him"

"Lucy…"

"Don't Lucy me" she says talking over him "Dad, everyone is scared of you, some people have nice Gay Dad's but I get a scary one, go me"

Aaron rolls his eyes "I'm not that bad" he tells her "I'll be nice"

Lucy shakes her head, she's adamant that Aaron isn't meeting him and she agreed to meet him at the bus stop just to avoid her Dad.

A knock on the door had them both staring at each other, before the two of them took off towards the door "I'll get it" Lucy says trying to get in front of him but Aaron picks her up "No, no, my house I'll answer the door"

"It'll be mine when your dead" she tells him and Aaron laughs "Yep but until then I make the rules, sucks to be you" he tells her.

He's holding her against his side with one arm while his other opens the door. On the other side is a young lad about fifteen and Aaron recognises him from the previous night "Harry" he says with a grin.

"Come in"

"Uh, thanks" he says slipping through the door and looking at Lucy who was still being held up off the floor by her Father

"Whatever he says" Lucy tells Harry "ignore him"

Aaron sets her back onto the floor "Ignore Lucy, she's bad girl" Aaron says in a teasing voice that has Lucy glaring at him.

Lucy's mobile rang, it was still upstairs in her bedroom but she really didn't want to leave her Father alone with Harry but she had to "be right back" she says shooting her Father a warning glance.

In total Aaron had a whole ten minutes alone with the kid. He didn't interrogate him but he did talk to him and from what he could see he was a nice, funny young lad and Aaron found himself quite liking him and there was something oddly familiar about his sense of humour. Aaron liked him.

When Lucy came back downstairs she ushered Harry out of the house as fast as she could and said Goodbye to her dad.

It was just before six when Lucy finally came home. Her and Harry had spent the day exploring Emmerdale and all it had to offer which was mostly the stables at Home Farm. Lucy loved horses and Katie didn't mind when she hung around.

"So give it to me then" Lucy says as their sitting having dinner.

Aaron lifts his eyebrows "What you talking about?"

"How much you hate Harry"

Aaron smirks "I don't hate him, he's a nice kid"

Lucy sits back in her chair and crosses her arms over her chest "Really?" she asks not believing him "Really, nice kid"

"Yeah, he is" Lucy agrees before getting back to her dinner. Five minutes later she says "His Dad's gay too you know"

Aaron almost chokes on his dinner "You what?"

Lucy smiles "Harry, his Dad is gay too"

Aaron's eyes widen "what are the chances of you hooking up probably the only other boy in your school that's Dad is gay?" he asks with a laugh

Lucy rolls her eyes and stands up, gathering the plates to wash them "I didn't meet him at school" she says "We met on a forum, for kids with gay Dads"

Aaron's eyebrows pull together and he's unsure whether or not she's telling the truth "You did?"

Lucy fights hard to keep the smile off of her face "Yeah, It's like a self help group, talking about what we think our Dad's get up to and everything"

The look of horror on her Father's face makes her quickly tell him it was a lie "He goes to my school" she tells him "And It's not that uncommon"

"I bet it isn't"

"He's single" Lucy blurts out and Aaron is shaking his head "I don't need you to set me up thanks"

"You're not getting any younger or better looking" Lucy mumbles "He's really nice, funny. He's a lot like Harry"

"Lucy, shut up"

Lucy scowls at him "Just think you should date"

Aaron shakes his head "I'm fine, thanks anyway"

They wash their dishes in silence, Lucy washing and Aaron drying. Once they're done, Lucy isn't about to let the matter drop. She wants her Dad to be happy.

"He's good looking" she tells him with a grin.

"And camp as hell no doubt" Aaron adds with a roll of his eyes

"No" she says "Not at all, I've met him, he's a builder"

Aaron is suddenly back in the living room earlier that morning, talking to Harry. There had been something familiar about him, his laugh, his eyes, oh god.

"What's his surname again? Harry? He never told me"

"Maybe he doesn't want you tracking him down and killing him in his sleep"

Aaron rolls his eyes "Walsh, his surname is Walsh, happy?"

Aaron's eyes widen, he can't believe it, and it couldn't be true could it? Surely there are lots of people with the surname Walsh who happen to be gay and a builder.

"What's his Dad's name?" Aaron asks, trying to keep his voice collected and neutral and he's dreading her answer.

"Jack…Jay…Jackson!" she says with a snap of her fingers "Jackson Walsh, builder extraordinaire as he told me when I met him"

"I'm going upstairs" Lucy says as she walks away, not noticing her Father's reaction to her words.

He couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen him in around 24 years. He'd left and as far as Aaron knew, he was paralysed but he obviously wasn't. Not if he had a kid and was a builder again. Why had no one ever told him?

There wasn't a day that went past that Aaron didn't think about him, wonder how he was doing and to find out he lives so close and is walking again is like a stab to the gut, obviously the man didn't want anything to do with him.

What are the odds that their kids would end up dating each other? Maybe they hold the same attraction for each other as Jackson and Aaron once had and that was unexplainable what with them both being total opposites.

He needed a drink or two "I'm going to the pub" he called out to Lucy on his way out of the door. If Adam was there he would talk to him, if Paddy was there he would tell him but if neither of them were in the pub then Aaron would just console himself with as many drinks as he could before he was unable to walk home.

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS AS ALWAYS ARE WANTED, WELCOME AND APPRECIATED!


	3. Chapter 3

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

A/N - This is for everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

_

* * *

_

It was 2am on Sunday morning. Lucy was long asleep and Aaron had stumbled in from the Woolpack at just after 11. He felt bad for leaving his daughter alone from almost six but he couldn't help it. He was in shock.

When he had came in she was still up "You're drunk" she had told and he denied it but she'd rolled her eyes pushed him up the stairs and into his room "Get to sleep" she'd told him before pulling the room door closed behind her and going to her own bedroom. She's waited up on him, just to make sure he was OK because really, they only had each other.

Aaron had stripped down to his boxers and threw himself onto the bed. He tried to sleep but he knew it was pointless. His head was spinning. Thoughts of Jackson consumed him. He was walking again and that was the only thing Aaron had ever truly wanted.

He was 43 and the last time he had laid eyes on Jackson was when he had been nineteen but he'd never forgotten him and he never, ever would.

Aaron kept replaying their last day together over and over, the day that had broken his heart.

_Aaron had been at work when Paddy had phoned him telling him he needed to get home, fast. Aaron had dropped what he was doing and sprinted home. When he'd got home it was to see Jerry loading a van with Jackson and Hazel's things. He'd stopped dead in his tracks. What was going on? _

"_What the hell are you doing?" Aaron demanded from Jerry grabbing one of the bags he was carrying and stopping him from putting it in the van. _

_Jerry scowled at him "Why don't you ask Jackson" he says grabbing the bag back from him. _

_Aaron walked to the house to find Hazel standing by the door. Ever since the accident Aaron and Hazel had bonded over Jackson, they were closer now and had more respect for each other than they ever did. _

"_Hazel?" Aaron had asked, trying to keep his voice sounding confident "It's what he wants, I have to do what he wants" she explained to him. He looked at her all confused with his big blue eyes "He's in the room, go see him" _

_Aaron walked through the door of Smithy and headed towards the bedroom that he shared with Jackson now, on the ground floor. It was easier for Jackson and Aaron didn't want to be away from him so he stayed in that room too. _

_Jackson was in his wheelchair, he had gained some mobility back in his hands "Jackson?" _

"_Paddy called you" he says, before adding a small laugh "knew he would, hoped he wouldn't" _

_Aaron crouched down in front of him "What's going on?" _

"_I'm leaving" Jackson says in a soft voice. Aaron's eyes widen "You're leaving? No, no your not" Aaron shakes his head. He's not about to let him leave. _

"_You can't stop me, well you can try but it's not going to work" _

_Aaron's breathing became heavier as he struggled to control his emotions "You can't just go, why?" _

"_Aaron you're nineteen" Jackson explained _

"_So?" _

"_So…you don't deserve this, I'm not your problem" _

"_You're not a problem" Aaron told him quickly, grabbing his hands "I need you" he admitted because he did. Some people in the village may have thought Aaron was still with him because he felt sorry for him or because he felt guilty but that wasn't it, not at all. Aaron was still with Jackson because Aaron needed Jackson more than he needed anyone, except maybe Paddy. _

"_You'll be better without me" Jackson explains "I can't do much, maybe I never will. I'm not letting you go through this anymore. It's took me all these months to gather up the courage to leave you, once and for all. Now I'm doing it" _

"_No you're not" Aaron states in a determined voice "and if your Dad thinks he's tough, let's see him take Cain on" _

"_Cain will agree with me anyway, he knows this is too much for you" _

"_No it's not!" Aaron was getting angry. He didn't want to hear this "Where you going to go?" _

_Jackson shook his head slightly "I'm not telling you" he tells him "Once I get in that van, you'll never see or hear from me again" _

_Aaron felt as if his heart had fallen into his stomach. He had no idea what to do. The look on Jackson's face told him he was deadly serious. Aaron was in fact screwed, he wasn't going to change Jackson's mind this time. _

"_I won't let you get in that van" _

"_You can't stop me and you won't" Jackson says "Because you know it's for the best" _

"_For the best?" Aaron repeats "what's for the best about it? I don't want you to go" _

_Hazel appeared at the door "We're all set" she'd said _

"_Two minutes" Jackson said to her but Aaron said "Better unpack the van, you're not going anywhere" by now Aaron had no control over his emotions and tears were running down his face._

"_I hate when you cry" Jackson tells him "please stop" _

"_What am I meant to do? You're just giving up" _

"_I'm not" he tells him honestly "I'm giving you your life back" _

"_You are my life, your all I want" Aaron was trying to make him see that he just wanted him but Jackson wasn't having any of it. _

"_I don't want you" Jackson said to him but Aaron shook his head, not believing it "You're lying" _

_Hazel was still standing at the door watching the scene in front of her. It was breaking her heart. She knew how much her son loved Aaron but she also understood why he was doing what he was doing. _

"_I'm not" _

_Aaron places his hands on the side of the wheelchair and pushed himself up so he was eye level with Jackson "You don't mean that" _

_The next words out of Jackson's mouth were "I don't love you anymore" _

_Aaron was thrown by those words, just the same as he was thrown when Jackson had first told him he loved him. Only this time it was different because this time Aaron knew how he felt about Jackson. _

_Ignoring everything and everyone around him Aaron pressed his lips to Jackson's. At first Jackson didn't respond and Aaron was about to pull away when Jackson kissed him back. The kiss didn't last long, twenty seconds but those twenty seconds gave Aaron hope. He pulled away; his forehead against Jackson's and said "I love you" _

_It didn't help however because Jackson said "I don't love you" then called on his Mum to push him out. _

_Aaron refused to move from in front of them he didn't want him to go anywhere, he'd just told him he loved him! _

"_Aaron please" Hazel had begged and he had moved. He'd followed them out, ranting at Jackson about how he couldn't do this to them and Paddy had appeared out of nowhere to support him "Aaron…" he said but when Aaron looked at him Paddy's heart broke. The lad was a mess _

"_Tell him he can't go Paddy" he'd asked the vet. He relied on the vet to make things right, just like he relied on Jackson to do the same. Jackson was Aaron's line in the sand, he'd stop him before he went mad. Who would do that if he left? _

"_I…I can't" Paddy had said "Jackson!" Aaron had yelled for anyone and everyone to hear, he didn't care who heard him but Jackson didn't reply. Jerry smirked at him and Aaron launched at him, he hated the guy, he had nothing left to lose so he may as well get a few hits in but Hazel was in front of him before he could get to Jerry. _

"_Don't. He's not worth it. Don't do it, for Jackson?" _

"_Hazel, tell him to come home" Aaron begged of her "I can't. I'm sorry" she'd pulled him into hug before walking away and getting into the car that Jackson was in. _

_The car and the van both pulled away from Smithy and Aaron hit his knees, tears running down his face. _

"God!" Aaron groaned rolling over in bed, he could still remember that day as if it were yesterday. He hated that day. That had been the last day Aaron had ever seen or heard from Jackson. He had for the next few months heard from Hazel but eventually she stopped calling. Aaron wondered why she had stopped calling. He'd thought the worst at one point until Paddy told him that if that had happened Hazel would have told him.

He couldn't believe it. Jackson was fine. He was a builder and no one had even thought about telling him. Jackson was a Pratt, that's what Jackson was but he was a Pratt that Aaron really, _really_ wanted to see.

He didn't know how it happened but the next thing he knew the sun was streaming through his window and he was wakening up. He couldn't remember falling asleep but he had a slight headache and could remember all the events of the previous day. Most importantly that Jackson was fine.

He pulled himself from the bed and headed downstairs after a quick stop at the bathroom "Morning sunshine" Lucy had said with a grin "Coffee?" she asked handing him a hot mug of Coffee

"Thanks" he'd mumbled and slid into one of the chairs

"Hangover?"

Aaron shook his head "Just a headache" he informed his daughter "What time is it?"

"Half ten, thought I'd let you sleep. You were pretty tanked last night"

Aaron nodded "Sorry"

Lucy shook her head "Not a problem, I dipped you for a few quid" she grinned "Why did you get so tanked?"

"Saturday night" Aaron told her "It's what you're meant to do"

Lucy lifted her eyebrows and gazed at her Father. She didn't believe him but she wasn't going to push him for a reason. If he wanted to tell her, he would in his own time.

"What's the plan for today?" Lucy asked and Aaron shrugged "Not got on, have you?"

A coy smile came on her face "Well, I did but don't go mad, yeah?"

Aaron was suspicious "Tell me then I'll decide if I'm going mad or not"

"Ok…well you know Harry?"

Aaron nodded, yeah he knew Harry, and he also knew Harry's Father

"Well…he invited me to his place today. Just to hang out. It's warmer than the fields of Emmerdale"

"What's wrong with hanging out here?" Aaron asked before realising that if she was hanging out at Harry's that meant in his house, where Jackson would be

"I'll let you go" Aaron tells her "Only if I drop you off, you know meet the folks. Make sure you're safe"

"I told you, his Dad is really nice"

Aaron nodded "You did, but I need to check, don't i?" he says playing the caring Dad routine and not the nervous wreck he really was at seeing his ex again after all this time.

Lucy agreed, one because she knew he wouldn't give up and two it saved her getting the bus "Ok!" she tells him "I told him I'd be there about two? That good for you?"

Aaron nodded "Want breakfast?" he asked to change the subject and try to forget about the feeling in his stomach.

It was almost two o'clock and Lucy was waiting at the foot of her stairs for her Dad. He was taking ages and god knows what he was doing

"Dad! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Aaron yelled back down the stairs. He was standing in front of the mirror, checking himself out. He wasn't one to fuss about what he wore but he hadn't seen him in years and he didn't want to look like a tramp. After numerous outfit changes and Lucy constantly shouting on him Aaron settled for Jeans and a Shirt with black boots. He looked good, even if he did say so himself.

"Alright, shut up. I'm coming" he says as he runs down the stairs and snatches his wallet and keys off the side.

Lucy's eyebrows lift, he's dressed up. He never usually dresses up "Looking good, got a date after you drop me off have you?" she asks as she pulls the front door closed and follows him to the car

"No. I don't always have to look like a tramp you know!"

Lucy gave him the address and it annoyed Aaron even more to know that Jackson lived six miles away from him. Why had he never got in touch?

Aaron rounded the last corner which took them to the house. It wasn't hard to spot after that because there was a van parked outside with the name "Jackson Walsh" on the side and again Aaron couldn't understand how he or anyone he knew had never seen that van.

He pulled up outside the house "You can go now" Lucy tells him but Aaron is already half way out the car. He's nervous and is thinking twice about this but he has to see, he has to see with his own two eyes that it is Jackson and that he is OK.

Lucy gets out and slams the door. She so doesn't want him embarrassing her. "Don't embarrass me, yeah?"

"Promise" Aaron follows her down the path and Lucy rings the bell, a few seconds later the door is opened and Aaron's suspicions were confirmed. It was Jackson. He was older but he was still the same Jackson.

At first he didn't notice Aaron "Lucy, hey…" he trails off noticing the figure behind her and when his eyes connect with the figure's face, his eyes widen.

Aaron knows by the look on Jackson's face that he recognises him, how could he not? He hadn't changed at all.

Lucy noticed the two men staring at each other "This is my Dad" she tells Jackson and Jackson's eyes drop from Aaron to Lucy then back again "You're Dad?"

Lucy nods "He wanted to make sure you weren't a psycho killer" she tells Jackson

Jackson laughs, a nervous laugh "Yeah, well" he says as his gaze moves between them and now he knows who her Father is he can see him in her, he'd always wondered what was so familiar about the girl and why he liked her from the first moment he met her.

"I'm not a psycho killer"

"So I can see" Aaron says his tone has suddenly hardened as he stares at Jackson, feeling pain, hurt and anger about being kept in the dark all this time.

Jackson looks at Lucy "Why don't you go find Harry, me and your Dad can have a chat"

Lucy nods "Ok, sure. Play nice Dad, yeah?" she grins before heading inside the house leaving the two men alone.

"Aaron Livesy" Jackson says with a small smile

"Jackson Walsh" Aaron says

* * *

A/N - AS ALWAYS REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N 3rd Chapter today! How good am i to my reviewers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! _

* * *

"Aaron Livesy" Jackson says with a small smile

"Jackson Walsh" Aaron says.

The two men stare at each for what seems to be an eternity both of them trying to come to terms with the fact that they were faced with the one man they never thought they would see again but thought about almost everyday.

Suddenly Jackson is no longer standing on his door step looking at an older and hopefully wiser Aaron. No, he's back in Smithy 24 years ago.

_Jackson had been trying to build up the courage to leave Aaron for weeks, months even. Ever since they had let him out of the hospital and Jackson had moved back into Smithy. _

_Aaron was the perfect boyfriend. He was perfect and Jackson loved him more than he'd ever loved anyone. That is why he didn't want to burden him. He had gained some mobility back in his hands and arms but not a lot. He could feel the odd touch but he couldn't move them. He slept in the same bed as Aaron every night and not being able to touch him, killed him. _

_He'd been thinking about it for days and he set the events in motion by telling his Mother and his Father. His Mum had begged him to tell Aaron but he couldn't. He tried, every god damn night he tried but he couldn't voice the words. He'd just have to leave. _

_It was a Thursday when Jackson left. He remembered it as if it were yesterday. Aaron had got up, showered, dressed and then kissed Jackson before telling him he'd back at lunch. Aaron had probably just made it the garage when Jerry had turned up and started loading Jackson and Hazel's stuff into the van. _

_Paddy had begged him not to go, telling him it was the last thing Aaron would want but Jackson had been firm, he had to go. It was for Aaron's sake that he was leaving. Jackson practically begged Paddy not to call Aaron and tell him, he knew it was pointless and ten minutes later he heard Aaron rushing through the house and into their room. _

_He'd called out his name as he'd came in _

"_Paddy called you" Jackson said to him "knew he would, hoped he wouldn't" Jackson wasn't he could go through with it, not if Aaron begged him anyway. He could rarely say no to him _

_Aaron crouched down in front of him, looking up at him with those big blue eyes that Jackson loved "What's going on?" he had asked, his blue eyes full of confusion. _

_Jackson stayed firm with himself and said "I'm leaving" he watched Aaron's eyes widen and he said "You're leaving? No, no your not" he was shaking his head and Jackson could feel his heart already breaking at the look on Aaron's face. _

"_You can't stop me, well you can try but it's not going to work" Jackson told him flatly. Jackson noted how Aaron's breathing changed and he was biting his lip, obviously trying to keep his emotions in check. God how Jackson loved him. _

"_You can't just go, why?" Aaron had said, still demanding a reason or an answer. _

"_Aaron, you're nineteen" Jackson informed him, trying to get him to see why he was leaving, he was leaving for Aaron, not for himself. _

"_So?" he demanded in that tone of his. _

"_So…you don't deserve this, I'm not your problem" Jackson hated what he was putting him through. He was nineteen and shouldn't have to deal with a disabled boyfriend. _

_Aaron grabbed his hands and god how good it felt "You're not a problem" Aaron had said, in a determined voice "I need you" he'd added in a softer, more vulnerable voice _

_Jackson needed him to, really he did "You'll be better without me" Jackson was struggling to keep himself together_

_"I can't do much, maybe I never will. I'm not letting you go through this anymore. It's took me all these months to gather up the courage to leave you, once and for all. Now I'm doing it" Jackson hated more than anything that they couldn't touch, properly. How he longed to lose himself in Aaron because no matter what their relationship had been like in the past, their sex life was always perfect. _

_Aaron had been determined, threatening to set Cain on his dad and telling him he wasn't leaving him_

_Jackson shook his head as best as he could and said "Cain will agree with me anyway, he knows this is too much for you" Jackson knew most people thought that Aaron should move on, Cain probably more than anyone. It was too much for a nineteen year old to handle_

"_No it's not!" Aaron disagreed with Jackson saying it was too much for him. But Jackson knew Aaron would never admit it. _

"_Where are you going?" Aaron had asked, obviously wanting to know where Jackson was planning on going once he left Smithy. _

"_I'm not telling you" he informs him and the look on Aaron's face is horrible, there's tears running down his face and all Jackson wants to do is make him better but he can't. _

"_Once I get in the van, you'll never see or hear from me again" _

"_I won't let you get in the van" Aaron tells him and Jackson knows by the look on Aaron's face that he means it but Jackson is leaving, he's decided and he can't let Aaron stop him. _

"_You can't stop me and you won't" Jackson says "Because you know it's for the best"_

"_For the best?" Aaron repeats "what's for the best about it? I don't want you to go__"_

_Jackson spotted his Mother before Aaron did. She had that look on her face, the look that said, you're going to regret this but Jackson had to ignore it. This wasn't about him it was about Aaron. It was about letting Aaron get on with his life. _

"_We're all set" Hazel said to them and Jackson replied with "Two minutes" _

_Aaron shook his head and without looking at Hazel he said "Better unpack the van, because you're not going anywhere" _

_Aaron was no longer trying to control his tears and with every tear that ran down Aaron's cheek Jackson felt worse and wanted to say "I'm not going" but he couldn't. _

"_I hate when you cry" Jackson said to him "please stop" _

_Aaron was biting his lip as he said "What am I meant to do? You're just giving up?" _

_He wasn't giving up, far from it. He fully intended being able to walk again one day but that could never happen and he didn't want to ruin Aaron's life while he tried to make it happen. _

_Jackson was being honest "I'm not, I'm giving you your life back" _

_The next words out of Aaron's mouth made his heart melt, he felt the exact same as Aaron but he was being the mature one and doing what needed to be done. _

_"__You are my life, your all I want" Aaron told him. Jackson knew he had to do something drastic to get Aaron to back off, he had to hurt him so he said_

"_I don't want you" _

"_You're lying" Aaron had countered_

"_I'm not!" Jackson stated in as convincing a tone as he could muster_

_Aaron pushed himself up with the arm rests of the wheel chair so he was exactly eye level with Jackson and way inside his personal space. _

"_You don't mean that" _

_Jackson's head was spinning. He had to push him away, he had to hurt him and he only had one thing left to try and he really hoped he wouldn't have to use it because he didn't want to. _

"_I don't love you anymore" Jackson could see the words threw Aaron but he wasn't expecting him to do what he did next. Aaron closed the distance between his lips and Aarons and pressed a kiss to his lips. Jackson didn't respond. He couldn't because he didn't want Aaron getting his hopes up but the longer his lips were against Aaron's the harder it became before he eventually had to kiss him back. _

_After about twenty seconds Aaron pulled away and the next words out of his mouth made Jackson feel happier and more depressed than ever "I love you" Aaron had said against his lips and Jackson had longed to hear those words from him for so long. Why did he wait until now to say them? _

_However good those words made him feel Jackson still had to leave "I don't love you anymore" he told Aaron and not waiting on a reply he said "Mum, lets go" Hazel moved forward and started to push him out of the room but Aaron blocked their way. _

"_Aaron, please?" his Mother had begged and Aaron moved to the side. Jackson could feel his eyes on him but refused to look at him, he couldn't. He was breaking his own heart and didn't want to see what he was doing to Aaron's. _

_Aaron followed them through Smithy, Paddy appeared trying to stop Aaron's ranting but Jackson knew it was pointless. He had just broken Aaron's heart. He had admitted to loving him, something that was probably the hardest thing Aaron had ever done and Jackson had threw it back in his face. _

_His Mum pushed him out and into the car. He heard the commotions and could see Aaron rushing towards his Father from the mirror. Jackson hated the look on his face. _

_Hazel got in the car and they pulled away, looking in the mirror Jackson watched as Aaron hit his knees and Paddy wrapped his arms around him. Tears were streaming down his own face. His heart was broken but he felt better. He was no longer going to be a burden on Aaron's life. _

"Jackson" he was pulled from memory lane by Aaron's voice. "Sorry" he says to him with a smile "Can't believe you're here" he tells him honestly.

Aaron's mouth turns up at the corners "Probably not" he scoffs "After all you couldn't even tell me you were walking again" he didn't want to say it but he found he had to.

"Aaron, come on" Jackson shook his head. Twenty four years sure hadn't changed him. He was still the same Aaron

"Come on? You couldn't even tell me you could walk! You expect me to be happy about that?"

Jackson took a deep breath "I'm sorry, it's just the way it worked out, can we not argue?"

Aaron ran his hand over his shaved head "I don't know why I came here" he tells Jackson honestly "She told me your name and I had to make sure it was you, now that I have, I kinda wish I hadn't"

Jackson looked back into his house where Lucy was talking to Harry at the dining room table "She's a great kid" he says trying to change the subject. He didn't want to talk about the past. It was in the past and they should focus on the present.

"Don't change the subject Jackson" Aaron tells him "You owe me that much"

That started it. Those five words kicked off an argument that had them screaming at each other and neither one of them were listening or making sense.

Lucy who had heard the argument from inside came back out and stepped inbetween the two men, who were practically in each other's face yelling. She had no idea why "Dad, DAD!" she exclaimed pushing on his chest.

Aaron heard his daughter's voice and immediately calmed down. She looked between the two men. Harry standing looking at them too just as confused as Lucy.

"What the hell?" she demands to know "What were you arguing about?"

Aaron shook his head "Nothing, ignore us" he tells her but she's not about to forget. She looks at Jackson and from the way he's looking at her Father, they obviously know each other

"Have you two met?" she asks

Both of them nod, answering her question

"How?" she demands

"Long story"

"It's complicated" Jackson says

Something suddenly clicks on Lucy's head. Growing up, she's heard a lot about a Jackson that her dad used to go with. Everyone talked about him and apparently her Dad really loved him when he was younger.

Her eyes widen and she faces Jackson "You're him?" she asks and Jackson's confused "What?"

She looks at Aaron "Is that him? Jackson, Jackson?"

"Lucy…"

Lucy starts laughing "That's why you spent ages getting all dressed up this morning!" she exclaims "cause you knew he was your ex!"

A grin spread over Jackson face "Got dressed up for me did you?"

Aaron shot him a glare "Lucy, go back in the house"

Lucy was about to protest when Aaron fixed her with a look. A look she knew better than to mess with

"Fine!" she grumbled "Come on Harry"

Harry still wasn't completely sure what was going on but he knew Lucy would tell him so he followed her back inside his house.

There was an awkward silence when the kids headed back inside the house, leaving the two of them alone again.

"I didn't come here to argue" Aaron admitted "I came to see if you were Ok"

"I'm good, really good" Jackson tells him "You?" he asks

Aaron stands, he heard the question but he can't answer it. There's too much going through his mind "I've got to go" he says taking a step back "Lucy" he shouts on her then changes his mind. He's not going to take her away from her friend because he can't handle who his Father is.

"I've got to go" he says heading for the car. He'd text Lucy and tell her not to be too late but he just couldn't be around Jackson. Too many feelings, too many bad memories.

Jackson watched as Aaron jumped into his car and drove away. He'd missed him, a lot and couldn't believe they were back in each other's lives. They obviously had a lot to talk about.

"I'm going out" he had called to the kids inside and Lucy appeared at the living room door "Has my Dad gone?"

Jackson nodded

"Oh" she shrugged, her head tilting to the side "Nice to finally meet the Jackson I've heard so much about" she tells him with a genuine smile "I've met you before but I didn't know who you were"

Jackson grins at her "You're welcome, I'll be back later, behave yeah?" he says to his son who just popped up behind Lucy "We will Dad"

Just as Jackson is hopping into his van more of Lucy and Harry's friends arrive and he's glad, he was OK about leaving them in the house on their own but now there were more of them, he felt even better.

He was on his way to the village, the village he had left 24 years ago and on his way to see the man he had left 24 years ago.

He didn't know where Aaron lived in Emmerdale now, he suspected that he no longer lived in Smithy so he had to look for the car Aaron had been driving and then he would find him.

Half an hour later Jackson arrived in Emmerdale, it wasn't hard to find Aaron. His car was parked in the drive of his house, which was opposite the pub. He parked up behind Aaron's car and jumped out.

Aaron had been home for ten minutes. Thoughts still going around his head on a continuous loop when there was a knock at the door. Assuming it was Adam he called "Come in!"

Jackson heard him call out "Come in" and he guessed he didn't know it was him but he did as he called out and pushed the handle.

"Aaron" he called out once he'd closed the door behind him.

Aaron was in the kitchen when he heard his name being called and he knew instantly who had called it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked appearing at the kitchen door.

Jackson headed towards him "Thought we should talk, without any kids around"

Aaron took a deep breath "Yeah, we probably do" he agreed. He pointed at the bar stool "Take a seat"

Jackson nodded and slipped into the empty bar stool and Aaron slid into the one opposite him.

They stared at each other. Both feeling like they were 18 and 23 again, before all their problems.

* * *

A/N - AS ALWAYS REVIEWS ARE WANTED, WELCOME AND APPRECIATED! They make me write faster! WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - This is for everyone who reviewed and bullied me into writing, not naming names (Kathy) _

_A/N 2 - I'm sorry to my readers but i just need to get a message to one particular reader from the DS forum. "Hi-Peeps or Alan" whatever he calls himself. I think you missed my message to you this morning so here it is again, no one can ban me from here. You need to shut the hell up, no one believes that your life is an exact replica of Emmerdale, no one believes about you Gay "epiphany" Alright? You're the most annoying person i've ever come across on the forum and you write like a child. Do us all a favour and "DO ONE!" :D Do not speak to me on DS because i will ignore you! _

**SORRY TO ALL MY REGULAR READERS, NORMAL SERVICE WILL NOW RESUME! :D LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE! **

* * *

"I did what I thought was best Aaron" Jackson breaks the silence after it had dragged on for far too long without either of them saying anything.

"Best for who?"

"You" Jackson says simply "I did what was best for you" he repeats "It took two years for me to fully recover and by then, by then it was too late to come walking back into your life"

Aaron disagreed with that. If after two years of being gone Jackson had walked back into his life he would have been happy. Ok so at first he would have been pissed but deep inside he would have been happy and instead he went from club to club, guy to guy just trying to find someone like Jackson.

"You could have"

"For all I knew you could have moved on" Jackson tells him "That's what I hoped and I didn't want to come back and do anything to change that"

"I hated not knowing what was going on with you!" Aaron tells him "I tried hating _you _but it didn't work that way, I just missed you" The one thing Aaron didn't miss about Jackson for all these years? Was the way he would just tell him anything if he asked. Jackson had that affect on him, no on else did. Not even Paddy, he'd tell Paddy stuff, even Adam but never the stuff that Jackson could get out of him. James could never get him to talk the way Jackson could. James never met Jackson, but Aaron knew he hated him.

"Aaron…two years it took before I could walk properly, move properly and by that time you were 21 and I just assumed you would have moved on"

"Yeah" Aaron scoffs "Cause I really wanted you to leave me"

Jackson shrugs "No, but I did and you're not a saint, you weren't going join the priest hood or anything so the odds were against me. I didn't want to walk back into your life and turn it upside down"

"If you'd come back…" Aaron shakes his head. He doesn't want to admit how happy he would have been if Jackson had come back. It was over twenty years ago but the guy still made him nervous.

"I really thought you knew I could walk. I didn't think you still didn't know" he tells him honestly.

Aaron rolls his eyes "Oh yeah, that phone call telling me you could walk must have slipped my mind"

"I met Adam years ago, I assumed he would have told" Jackson not noticing the look on Aaron's face "I actually kept expecting you to turn up demanding answers for weeks after I met him but when you didn't turn up, I assumed you didn't want to know and you had moved on"

Aaron's no longer sitting. He's standing both hands on the counter, almost as if he's holding himself up "Adam…" Aaron takes a deep breath trying to calm himself "Adam knew?"

Jackson's eyebrows pull together as he realises he has said the wrong thing "maybe not?" he offers quickly.

Aaron gives him a look and Jackson relents "Yeah, Adam knew"

"I'm gonna kill him" Aaron says trying to make his way out the kitchen door but Jackson blocks him "Still the same Aaron huh?"

"Did you expect me to change?" he asks, momentarily forgetting what he was about to do.

Jackson shakes his head. He'd thought about the mechanic almost everyday since they split up and that was twenty odd years ago. He sure made an impression, their relationship sure made an impression on him.

"Just stay yeah?" Jackson asks "We need to catch up; you can ask Adam about it later"

Aaron stares into Jackson's eyes, those big brown eyes that he always found himself drowning in when he was younger.

"You can walk" Aaron shrugs "not much more I need to know" his face is blank.

Jackson nods "Oh, I get it" he smiles at him "Sorry" he turns around "I'll just go"

"You do that" Aaron states, looking away from him. He couldn't look at him because then he would see from the look in his eyes that he _really _didn't want that. He wanted to know what he'd been up to. How he'd been, how he ended up with a son, how his Mother was. He wanted to know everything he had missed in the past twenty four years.

Jackson doesn't want to go. He wants to stay and get to know him again. Find out all he missed and how the hell Aaron ended up with a daughter. Was it an attempt at being straight that ended in a baby? That was the only reason Jackson could come up with because the Aaron he knew would never have a baby with another man or want one, right?

He may have wanted to talk to him, to get to know him again but Jackson wasn't about to stay where he wasn't wanted. He turned on his heel and headed for the front door.

The house was silent and Aaron could hear every single step that Jackson took up his hallway and towards the front door. It was as if the sound was magnified in his ears. Each step killed him. He wanted to talk to him but if he let him get out of that door Aaron knew there would be no turning back.

Aaron's feet move him to the kitchen door and he's calling out Jackson's name before he's even aware of what he's doing.

Jackson stops, immediately upon hearing his voice and he turns around, their eyes connect and before either of them know what's happening the distance between them has been closed and their locked in a passionate embrace. Aaron quickly finds himself being pushed back against the wall as their mouths reacquaint with each other.

Aaron can't think of anything apart from Jackson's lips and body, he should be pushing him away and for a moment the thought runs through his mind, just a moment though because it is quickly pushed out by lust and want.

Twenty Four years it has been since they touched. Since Aaron felt Jackson's hands against him and over twenty four years since Jackson felt Aaron's touch and _god_, it felt as good as it did all those years ago.

Aaron's hands moved to Jackson's belt before dragging him upstairs, their lips never breaking contact, both far too afraid that if they were to pull apart reality would set in and the moment would be lost, something that neither of them wanted.

Two hours later and Aaron's phone that he had left on the counter top in the Kitchen had rang out more than once. Lucy was trying to get hold her Father. To tell him to pick her up because the skies had opened and it was pouring down. No way was she walking to the bus stop.

Aaron is sitting on the edge of his bed, with his head in his hands. Jackson was just pulling on his jeans and fastening his belt.

"That wasn't meant to happen" Aaron says softly, unable to look at him. Why did he let that happen?

Jackson pulls his tshirt over his head and takes a deep breath, looking at Aaron. Ok, so he hadn't planned on that happening but it was bound to happen. They had so much unresolved sexual tension between that it was bound to happen sooner or later. It just happened sooner.

"Aaron, it's not the end of the world"

Aaron turns his head to the side and looks Jackson up and down. He's 46 but he's still as handsome and gorgeous and Aaron remembers, he still has that body too. Aaron always loved that body. Aaron tries to talk, really he does but he just can't find the words. What was he going to say? I hated that? It was a lie, he'd loved it. He hadn't felt that good in a long time.

Jackson knows that if he walks out of the bedroom and out of the house that he'll probably never see Aaron again. Aaron will avoid him, not that he'd want to more that he'd feel he had to and Jackson didn't want that. He wanted to get to know him again. Find out what he had missed.

"Can we not let this get awkward?"

Aaron reaches for his jeans which were thrown half way across the room in Jackson's hurry to get them off. Aaron stands up and pulls on his jeans, he's just pulling the zip when he notices that it is broken

"You've broke my jeans" Aaron informs Jackson with a slight scowl "I liked those jeans"

Jackson rolls his eyes. Aaron is avoiding his question, different decade, same Aaron.

"I'll buy you a new pair" he tells him "Can we just forget this happened and start again?"

Aaron looks at him. He manages to control the look on his face but Jackson's words cut like a knife. Forget it ever happened? He didn't want to but if that's what Jackson wanted then what else was he to do?

Aaron threw his jeans onto the washing basket and grabbed a new pair out the drawer and pulled them on "Fine, whatever"

Jackson's eyebrows pulled together at Aaron's sudden cold and distant tone. He hadn't been cold or distant ten minutes ago, while they were wrapped up in his duvet, in his bed.

"So mates yeah?" Jackson asks and tries to ignore the stabbing pain in his stomach.

"Yeah" Aaron agrees, unable to meet the builder's gaze "We'll be mates, great" with that said he walks out of the bedroom, brushing past Jackson as he did so. Not happy about the sudden change in events but trying not to make a big deal of them.

Jackson was confused, what was Aaron's behaviour all about? What did he want exactly? Jackson was damned if he knew.

Aaron stomped down his stairs. What did he expect really? Jackson had left him all those years ago. What would make him suddenly want him now? He was just a quick fix, to satisfy his needs. He just wanted to be mates. Aaron could do mates. He knew he could.

Aaron hears his phone ringing but before he gets to it, it stops. It was Lucy. She had sent him two texts asking to be picked up whenever he got them.

Jackson was rooting around the hallway for his keys. They were the only things he couldn't find and the only things he really needed. He couldn't start his van without them.

"Uh…seen my keys?" he finds himself having to call out to Aaron.

Aaron appears in the hallway and heads towards the bottom of the steps before reaching behind the chest at the bottom "I heard them fall, earlier"

Jackson smirks and takes them from him "thanks" he says but just as he takes the keys, their fingers brush and it's as if there's a magnet pulling them together once more. But before anything can happen Jackson's phone goes off. He pulls away and Aaron takes a step back, putting distance between the two of them.

"I better go" Jackson says, making a move towards the door. Aaron doesn't answer, he just nods.

"Meet up for a drink, yeah? So we can catch up properly?" Jackson suggests and Aaron wants to say no, really he does. Because he doesn't trust himself to be alone with Jackson and not have something happen between them but instead he says "Yeah, whenever"

Jackson nods and smiles "Well…My number is in the phonebook. Let me know when you're free"

Jackson closes the front door and Aaron's head falls back against the wall and his hands cover his face. What the hell? His whole day had been mad. He'd seen Jackson again. Argued with Jackson and then had sex with him. It was just like a day in their relationship. Only they went kids anymore, or at least they weren't younger, they hadn't been kids the first time around.

Aaron didn't know what he wanted but he did know he wanted to find out what he'd missed. He wanted to know about Harry and how Jackson came to have him. He was obviously Jackson's. He looked like Jackson, he laughed like Jackson and he cracks the same crap jokes as Jackson.

Aaron waits until he's sure Jackson is out of Emmerdale and more than halfway home before he gets into his car and heads to pick up Lucy.

Jackson's van was in the drive when Aaron pulled up outside the house. He didn't get out. He couldn't because he wasn't sure what he would say if he saw him. It would just be far too awkward.

"Damn it!" he swore out loud while thumping his hands against the steering wheel. He wasn't 18/19 anymore. Jackson shouldn't affect him like this, but he did and he was.

Lucy came running out of the house into the car as fast as she could, it was pouring down now "Why didn't you come in?"

"It's raining. I wasn't going to get wet" he tells her as he pulls away from the front of Jackson's house.

Lucy lifts her eyebrows and gives him a look "Sure you just didn't want to see Jackson?"

Aaron ignores her and focuses on the road in front of him. Sometimes that kid can read him like a book and sometimes it annoys the hell out of him.

"Jackson's great. So funny"

Aaron takes a deep breath then exhales "yeah, he's freaking fabulous" he finds himself saying with a touch of venom to his voice that surprises even him. Where had that come from?

Lucy pulled her face. Obviously there was something wrong with her Dad and it clearly had something to do with Jackson. Maybe it was just a shock, seeing him again after all this time. Lucy wasn't sure. She just hoped he snapped out of soon because he can be a right pain when he's in a mood.

It's late Sunday night and Aaron is watching TV while Lucy sits on her Laptop. She can't help but stare at her Dad every now and then. He's still not came out of his mood.

"Right, what's up?" she demands he tell her while placing her laptop on the coffee table.

Aaron tears his eyes away from the television and onto his daughter "Nothing"

Lucy scoffs "Yeah, right. You've been in a mood since you picked me up. Is it because of Jackson?"

Aaron shrugs

"Dad. Come on!" Lucy groans she's not the most patient of people.

"I just…I didn't know he could walk" Aaron tells his daughter "it's a bit of a shock finding that out after all these years"

"Oh" she says a small smile forming on her lips. She didn't know much about her Dad's relationship with Jackson but over the years as she grew up she heard bits and pieces about it. Mostly from Carly, her biological Mother, she spoke about Jackson a lot although Lucy had a feeling the two had never met.

"I met his boyfriend" Lucy says, trying to change the subject. That gets Aaron's full attention "Didn't you say he was single? When you were trying to set me up with him? Before I knew who he was?" he asks, trying to keep his tone casual.

Lucy was back on her laptop and her shoulders shrugged, never once moving her eyes from the screen in front of her "I assumed. Harry hadn't said otherwise, but I met the guy, nice guy"

Without another word Aaron got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen. He stood by the sink, looking out the window, at the rain falling into the garden.

He had slept with him. Why had he slept with him if he was with someone? Ok, so maybe them sleeping together hadn't exactly been planned but if he was involved with someone why had he done it? Why had he given Aaron hope? Hope that maybe, just maybe something might happen.

Shaking his head Aaron came to decision. He had lived without seeing or hearing from Jackson Walsh for twenty four years and he could do it again. He wasn't going to call him or see him. He wasn't going to stop Lucy from hanging around with Harry but he was having nothing to do with Jackson.

* * *

A/N - AS ALWAYS REVIEWS ARE WANTED, WELCOME AND APPRECAITED! LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE QUICKER! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV

* * *

_

It had been ten days. Not that he was counting but it had been ten days since Jackson had seen, spoke to or touched Aaron Livesy.

He had told Aaron to call him, so they could catch up and he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he could barely admit it to himself but he was waiting on that phone call but it still hadn't come. That was one of the reasons he was currently parking his van outside Aaron's house and walking towards the garage. He could have drove up to the garage but the van was a give away that it was him and Jackson didn't want to give him a chance to run or hide.

Walking up towards the garage Jackson was struck with just how it had changed over the years. It was a proper garage now and obviously no longer belonged to Cain because the sing over the building said "Lamb & Livesy"

"Can I help you?" he hears someone call out and it pulls him from his own thoughts. Jackson looks up, to see a kid, about 17 standing in front of him "Not got all day mate" the kid tells him

"Aaron? Is he around?"

The kid eyes him suspiciously "Want do you want him for?"

Jackson rolls his eyes, Aaron obviously has his Monkey's well trained "Well, that's between me and him, not you and me"

"You the guy that called earlier? Asking if he was working?"

Jackson nods

"He's in the back" the kid says "I'll go get him"

"Thanks"

Jackson watches as the kid jogs into the garage and hears him call out Aaron's name. Jackson takes time to look around. He hadn't looked around when he had turned up on Aaron's door ten days ago. The place hadn't changed all that much, the village as a whole anyway. He was sure if he looked hard enough he'd see changes.

"What do you want?" Jackson hears Aaron say from behind him. He turns around and faces the mechanic "Hello to you too"

Aaron rolls his eyes and closes the distance between them "What are you doing here?"

Jackson's eyebrows pull together. Just what the hell was Aaron's problem "I've been waiting" he states

"Waiting for what?"

"The call you know, so we could catch up"

Aaron scoffs "well I didn't call, couldn't you take the hint?" he asks the builder "it's not like you left me your number anyway"

"I told you it was in the book"

"Maybe I didn't want to go all that trouble and maybe I don't have book"

"It's in the yellow pages too" Jackson tells him with a smirk.

Aaron sighs "What are you doing here Jackson?" before Jackson can answer however Aaron asks another question "how the hell did you know where I was?"

"Got the number for the garage off Lucy" Jackson explains, well Harry had gotten it for him "called and asked if you were in"

Aaron turns around "Oi!" he yells at the kid who had spoken to Jackson earlier "You telling people my business"

The kid looks scared and Jackson frowns "I'll fire you"

"I didn't…Aaron…" the kid starts to stutter and Jackson buts in "He won't fire you" he assures the kid "Ignore him"

Aaron's turns his attention back to Jackson "Don't undermine me in front of my staff"

"Quit throwing your wait around just to avoid my question"

"You didn't ask a question"

"Why haven't you called me? I thought we were going to catch up?"

Aaron scoffs "Maybe I don't want to and you know…wouldn't want you to have to fit me in around your boyfriend" He says the word boyfriend different to how he had spoke the rest of the sentence, there was a touch of jealousy attached to the word "boyfriend" that didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

"My what?" Jackson asks genuinely confused "I don't have a boyfriend" he tells Aaron honestly and then he realises what Aaron is talking about. The guy that had been in his house, waiting on him when he had got back from Aaron's last week must have introduced himself to Lucy as his boyfriend.

"Lucy got it wrong" Jackson says

"Calling my daughter a liar?" Aaron demands to know in a defensive manner "No" Jackson reasons "The guy, she thought was my boyfriend, he isn't"

"Like I care" Aaron shrugs. He so obviously does care.

"We went on a few dates, it's not serious" Jackson says but then finds himself wondering just what it has to do with Aaron. After all they had decided just to be mates "what's it got to do with you if I did have a boyfriend anyway"

"Nowt" Aaron answers quickly "just never took you for a cheat"

Jackson takes a deep breath then exhales slowly "So now that we've got that out of the way, what do you say? Can we get that drink?"

Aaron pulls a face and shrugs his shoulders trying to act as if he's not bothered when he clearly is.

Jackson shakes his head and laughs "Are you busy?"

"What's it look like?" Aaron barks at him and Jackson's eyes widen "Right, I don't have to put up with this" he says, turning on his heel and heading away from the garage. He'd taken only a few steps before he hears footsteps behind him and a couple of seconds later there's a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Look" Aaron says, taking a deep breath "I'm sorry" he tells him "It's just…all a bit…weird"

Jackson nods, understanding "I just want to get to know you again"

"Me too" Aaron tells him "I've got some things to do here but after that…" he trails off and Jackson smiles "I'm free, all day" he tells him "Harry is at his mate's, I think I'll hang around here"

"Ok" Aaron says "I'll finish up as quick as I can" he nudges Jackson's shoulder with his own "You can buy me a drink"

Jackson is almost at the end of the village drive way when he stops "Oh" he says stopping "Paddy's…" he trials off waiting.

Aaron laughs a little "He's still alive" he tells him "My Mum too, I haven't told them about you, don't think Lucy has. Go see him, he'll be happy" Aaron suggests and Jackson nods

"Will do"

Aaron was finished work and checking his watch it was just after 4pm. He had no idea where Jackson was and he did not have his number. As he rounded the corner from the garage he spotted Jackson's van sitting outside his house complete with mobile number on the side. It was Aaron's lucky day.

After calling Jackson, who it turned out was still in Paddy's Aaron told him he would be waiting at his van. If they were going to have a talk and drink, they weren't doing it in the Woolpack. Aaron then had to find out where Lucy was, it turned out she was at Adam's. He had a daughter a little older than Lucy and Aaron had told her to stay there until he picked her up or stay the night but either way he'd pop around later to check what she was doing.

Aaron had confronted Adam about knowing about Jackson and never telling him. Adam had apologised and told him that he had asked Aaron, just after meeting Jackson whether or not he wanted to hear from Jackson and Aaron had replied that he hadn't. Aaron couldn't remember the conversation but it sounded like something he would have said, at the time. All he wanted back then was to make people believe he had forgotten all about Jackson Walsh.

Aaron is pulled from his thoughts by someone banging on the van. It's Jackson, of course it was Jackson

"Thinking about me?" he asks with a smirk on his face. Aaron's reply is to roll his eyes and scoff "Are we going for this drink or you going to find another reason not to?"

Aaron's eyes narrow. Jackson is still as sarcastic as ever "Not in there" Aaron says quickly and its Jackson's turn to roll his eyes "You're grown man"

"Yeah" Aaron agrees "But we won't get a minutes peace, you know it and I know it"

Jackson grins and opens his van "Oh, want me all to yourself do you?"

Aaron ignores him and jumps into the van, Jackson laughs before following him into the van.

Half an hour later the two of them are sat in bar, each with a beer. Jackson can have one, that won't affect his driving and will still keep him within the limit.

"This isn't awkward at all" Jackson comments after neither of them have said anything for five minutes. Aaron laughs "No, it's not" he agrees.

"What have I missed in the world of Aaron Livesy then?" Jackson asks and Aaron shrugs "Not much"

Jackson pulls a face "Not much? You've got a daughter? How'd that happen?"

Aaron's pulls a face "How do you think it happened?" he retorts

"Some lame attempt at convincing yourself you were straight?"

That made Aaron laughs "No, no" he tells him "I met guy, was with him for a few years. He wanted a kid, I went along with it. I was 28, seemed like an idea"

"You met him and had a kid all in the space of what? A year?"

Aaron quickly shakes his head "Met him when I was 24, was with him four years before we decided to have a kid"

"Oh" that made more sense for Jackson.

"His sister offered, obviously he couldn't with his sister so I did, she's mine"

Jackson grins "She's definitely yours" he agrees and Aaron laughs "What was his name?" Jackson finds himself asking although he really doesn't want to know.

"James" Aaron answers "He's dead" Aaron adds as an after thought.

Jackson's eyes widen, he hadn't been expecting that "He died when Lucy was a baby"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

Aaron shrugs "I'm over it, long time ago"

They descend into silence once more and Aaron finds himself saying "And Harry? How did that happen?"

"Same as you really, met someone. I wasn't looking, I just met him, I was too hung up on…" their eyes lock and Jackson looks away "Anyway he was nice, funny, we got on. We were together for a while, decided to take the next step"

Aaron didn't want to hear about Jackson being happy with someone other than him. They never really had a decent shot at a relationship. Aaron regretted that more than he would regret anything in his life.

"He's dead too"

"Right" Aaron isn't about to pretend he's sorry but he does ask "How'd it happen?"

"Car crash when Harry was two" Jackson explains "I seem to attract car crashes"

Once again, silence reigns between them but it's not awkward, the both of them are just processing the news

"You've done well…"

"I wish you'd…"

They both strike up conversation at the same time "You first" Aaron says

"You've done well for yourself" he says

Aaron shrugs "Just went into business with Ryan, we've got three garages going now, a few other things on the go too, it's good"

Jackson nods "Your turn"

Aaron clams up because what he had been about to say was "you should have told me you could walk" but instead he says "Your Mum was updating me after you left then she just stopped, do you know why?"

"She slipped up, told me what she was doing, I made her promise to not call again"

"Why would you do that?" Aaron demands, anger seeping into his tone.

"You needed to forget about me, while she was updating you that wasn't going to happen"

Aaron rolls his eyes and tuts "That worked out well"

"Yeah it did, you moved on"

"You mean James? James hated you" the words are out of Aaron's mouth before he can stop them. Jackson's eyes widen "Why the hell would he hate me?"

Aaron shakes his head "Forget it" Aaron says quickly. Jackson's eyebrows pull together and he finds himself wondering if James hated him the same way, Peter hated Aaron, because he spoke about him most of the time, in the early stages anyway.

Aaron's not about to tell Jackson that James hated him because apparently Aaron called out for him in his sleep and because Aaron spoke about him, a lot, at first anyway.

Aaron buys them another round, but this time he buys to Orange juices because Jackson's driving and Aaron doesn't want to get drunk. He hadn't been drunk when they ended up sleeping together previously and he had no idea what he would say when he was drunk so he was making sure it didn't happen.

"I came back you know" Jackson admits, in a quiet and soft voice.

"Back where?" Aaron asks, not completely understanding what Jackson meant.

"To the village, just before I turned 25"

"Why did you leave without seeing me?" Aaron feels his heart rate increase as his breathing quickens. He's shocked, shocked that Jackson could have been that close to him and left without a word.

"I wanted to make sure you were Ok" he tells the mechanic "See how you were, I'd been walking just under a year and I still thought about you, still missed you"

Aaron licks his lips and continues to stare at Jackson but he doesn't speak, he can't.

"I fully intended seeing you" he informs him "I couldn't stay away but…" he trails off, not wanting to tell him.

"But what? "Aaron presses him for an answer but Jackson shakes his head "doesn't matter, I drove away after I saw you"

"What stopped you?" he asks again "Tell me"

"I saw you with a guy alright? You kissed him" Jackson says quickly "it hurt so I left and didn't look back"

Aaron looked away, ashamed with himself. If Jackson was 25 then that would make Aaron 22 and at 22 he wasn't in a serious relationship, he was busy trying to find Jackson's replacement by going from guy to guy and bed to bed.

The atmosphere between them is tense and awkward but it's not what Jackson wants so he changes the subject. Moving them into the present and the start of there new relationship, whatever it may end up being but right now it was friends and it was good for both of them. Even although neither of them wanted to _just_ be friends, they both wanted more.

After chatting for over an hour about life in the village after Jackson left, mostly catching up about who had died, moved away. He really liked everyone in the village when he lived there with Aaron all those years ago. Jackson finds himself asking something even although he isn't sure exactly why he's asking

"You seeing anyone?"

The question takes Aaron by surprise "No, if I was, then that _thing_ that happened last week wouldn't have happened. I'm not a cheat"

"Thing?" Jackson repeats with a laugh "We had sex Aaron, you can say the word"

Aaron scowls at him and looks at the clock on the wall above the bar. Was it just him or was time moving slowly? It was just after 7.30, Aaron was sure time was barely moving.

"Don't let me keep you" Jackson's voice pulls him back into the present and he looks at him "What you on about?"

Jackson nods in the direction of the clock "You" he states "checking the time, if I'm boring you, just go"

Aaron smirks "You're not boring" he informs the builder "but if I was going, you would be going too"

"Oh yeah?" Jackson asks, trying hard to suppress the smile that threatened to cover his face "You drove" Aaron tells him "You'll need to give me a lift back, I'm not paying for a taxi"

"I'm sure I could do that, promise to keep your hands to yourself?"

Aaron doesn't reply to that question, instead he just gives him a look and Jackson just shakes his head. He's surprised that twenty four years hasn't changed them all that much. They had spoken about basically everything that had happened between them since they left each others lives. Obviously there was more they both wanted and needed to know but Jackson knew that would come. He was just so comfortable with him, the way it had been years ago. Jackson knew he was in trouble.

It was 9pm when Jackson pulled up outside Aaron's house in the village "I enjoyed tonight" he admits and Aaron nods "Me too" he agrees.

"So…mates yeah?"

They lock eyes, both of them wanting more but both unsure of how to bring that subject up and both them unsure if it was even a good idea. After all last time had been one massive rollercoaster of emotions and they didn't have just themselves to think about anymore, they both had kids to worry about.

"Course" Aaron says pushing the van open "I've got your number now" Jackson says as Aaron slips from the van "I'll call you"

"Anytime" Aaron closes the van door and taps the side of it, signalling it was OK for Jackson to drive off.

Aaron waited until the van had left the village before he jumped in his own car and headed to the farm to pick up Lucy.

"Hey!" Adam says, he's just walking back from the fields as Aaron pulls up "Lucy's in the house with Emily"

Aaron follows Adam towards the house "Out with Jackson?"

Aaron rolls his eyes "Yeah and?"

Adam shakes his head "Just asking, you seem chipper"

"We're just mates Adam, catching up"

"I see, why couldn't I have come along on this catch up session then?"

"You never asked"

Adam shakes his head and laughs. He knows Aaron and he knows how Aaron felt about Jackson

"Lucy, you going home?" Adam calls out up his stairs and a couple of seconds later she comes running down the stairs "Yeah" she announces as she jumps down the remaining few stairs.

"Where were you?" she asks her Father

"Out" he tells her and she pulls a face "Out where?" she asks, as she grabs her bag of the sofa.

"None of your business"

Lucy rolls her eyes and tuts "obviously on a date" she tells him "do I get to meet him? I'll be nice"

"You've already met him" Adam says quietly more to himself but Aaron hears him and shoots him a look "We're going" he pulls on Lucy's jacket "lets go"

Adam laughs as he watches Aaron and Lucy head towards Aaron's car

"See you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah" Aaron calls back as he walks away and waves as he gets into the car.

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS AS ALWAYS ARE WANTED, WELCOME AND NEEDED! THEY INSPIRE MY CREATIVE JUICES! AND GET MY FINGERS TYPING FASTER!


	7. Chapter 7

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I got this out extra quick for you! ENJOY! :D

* * *

_

Aaron Livesy was a forty three year old man, which is why he shouldn't be standing outside some Bar in the middle of Hotten staring at the customers inside or so he kept telling himself.

The reason? Lucy. She had been come home from being out with her friends. Harry being one of them and just happened to let slip that Jackson was out on a "date" tonight and which bar that date was at. The comment was made so off the cuff that Aaron was sure she hadn't meant to say it.

The two of them had been "friends" for going on 4 weeks. It was going well, they had gone on a few dates, although they weren't really dates just two friends hanging out but Aaron didn't want to be his friend. In fact being Jackson's friend was killing him, inside.

Before he knows what he's doing, his feet are moving him towards the doors of the bar and he's pushing them open. His eyes quickly scanned the room for him, for Jackson and after a few minutes he found him. Sitting at a table, with another man, who wasn't even that good looking from what Aaron could see.

Acting more on instinct than rational thought Aaron's feet move him in the direction of Jackson's table and before he gets there the other guy gets up and heads off in the other direction.

Jackson spots him before Aaron reaches his table and his eyebrows pull together "Aaron…what are you…?" he's cut off by Aaron's brash tone

"Shut up" he demands, glaring at him "What the hell are you playing at?" he demands to know and Jackson is beyond confused "Aaron, what are you doing here?"

Aaron drops himself into the empty seat at the table, the seat that the guy had just left. It was his now.

"You're on a date?" it's a question and a statement but before Jackson can answer him Aaron is off on another rant

"How can you be on a date?" he asks "What about us? I know we said some bullshit about being friends but we both know we didn't mean it, I didn't mean it anyway" he tells Jackson and Jackson can only sit and listen to him with a bewildered look on his face.

"But if you don't want me and you're dating well I'm sorry. I can't be just your mate" Aaron finishes his speech and feels like a complete idiot. He was 43, why the hell was he here acting like a love sick teenager? Oh yeah! Because that's how Jackson made him feel.

He's staring at Jackson who's staring at him. His brown eyes as wide as Aaron has ever seen them and a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips "Say something!" Aaron suddenly snaps, unable to take the silence a moment longer because he needs to know what's going on inside Jackson's head.

"Before that guy comes back, preferably" Aaron adds as an after thought because he really doesn't want to have to put up with Jackson's date turning back up. He couldn't be civil to him and he really couldn't even try to be civil.

"I'm not on a date Aaron" Jackson says simply, his eyes fixed on Aaron, watching and waiting for his reaction.

Aaron's eyes snap open as wide as they possibly can go, he feels like a deer caught in headlights "Don't lie" he says the words but even as he says them he knows Jackson's not lying he had no reason to lie to him.

"I'm not lying" Jackson says leaning his arms on the table and leaning closer to Aaron "then…who…then who was that guy?" Aaron stutters, casting a quick glance over the bar to find the guy he can't find him.

"A mate" Jackson informs him "It's my mates birthday" he nods over to group of guys standing at the bar, they're loud and drinking a lot, obviously celebrating and Aaron now feels like a complete fool.

"Oh" he says his eyes casting down and staring at the table as he tries to control his breathing.

Jackson notes his reaction and can tell he's regretting his earlier speech. Jackson hopes he doesn't however because he liked it, all of it.

"Who told you I was on a date?"

Aaron's shoulders straighten and his jaw sets. Lucy, Lucy told him Jackson was on a date. Lucy was _so_ dead.

"Lucy" Aaron states and Jackson can't help but laugh "She knows just how to wind you up, huh?"

Aaron can't believe he admitted what he just admitted. Jackson so clearly didn't feel the same and now he just messed up whatever was going on between them. Standing up swiftly he says "Sorry, I'm off" and stalks out of the bar as fast as he can.

It takes Jackson a few seconds to realise what just happened but when he does he's right out after him "Aaron" he calls him name but is ignored "Aaron!" he calls again but this time he's within touching distance so he grabs hold of his arm "What the hell?"

"Go back to your party" he barks, trying to move away but Jackson isn't letting him go anywhere "You're running because of what you said in there, aren't you?"

Aaron shrugs "Well" he starts "I did just make a complete Pratt of myself"

Jackson is quick to shake his head and deny that "No you didn't" he tells him "You said what you were feeling, Lucy may have pushed you into it but she didn't make you feel that way"

Aaron doesn't look at him, he can't. He's too embarrassed.

"If we're honest, we both know it was going to happen sooner or later" Jackson is hoping he'll look at him but he doesn't "Hey!" he says pulling on his arm "Look at me, will you?"

Reluctantly Aaron sets his eyes on Jackson "I've dated one person in four weeks"

Jackson doesn't miss the look of anger and hurt that crosses over Aaron's face and he's quick to point out that Aaron is the only person he's dated "and that was you"

Aaron's eyebrows pull together as he looks at Jackson "You what?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper

"That's what they were right? Dates?"

Aaron shrugs

"Only without the touching and the kissing although we both desperately wanted them, we didn't want to ruin whatever was going on"

A small smile threatens the corner of Aaron's mouth. He can't believe what he's hearing "If I haven't been talking to you, seeing you I've spent every minute of every day since you walked back into my life thinking about you" Jackson admits.

"Me too"

"I'm sorry it took Lucy to get us here"

Aaron laughs "She's so dead" Jackson shakes her head "You kill her, I'll thank her"

"For what?" Aaron questions because he wasn't completely sure what was going on. He had a fair idea but he needed clarification.

"For making us admit what we really want?"

"And what's that?" Aaron asks as he unconsciously starts closing the gap between the two of them.

Jackson shrugs. He's not doing all the work "You tell me"

The distance between them has closed. There's barely any space between them and they're just looking at each other. Aaron's gaze dips from Jackson's eyes to his mouth then back up to Jackson's big brown eyes. They both know what's about to happen and both of them can't wait.

When the kiss comes, it's fierce and demanding. Jackson's hands find their way onto Aaron's back and Aaron's hands find their way to the back of Jackson's neck. The kiss is fierce and demanding but as it continues, as they become more determined not to pull apart until oxygen becomes a major issue it turns into a slow kiss full of longing and promises.

When they pull apart they're both breathless and they're standing in the middle of the street. Neither of them cares, it wasn't busy but even if it had been neither of them would have cared.

Aaron's forehead is resting against Jacksons and there's a smile on both of their faces. Once their breathing has evened out Jackson is the first to speak "I really need to go back to that party"

Aaron groans in disappointment "Why?" he asks

Jackson removed his hands from Aaron and takes a step back. If he's going to go back to his party and not go with Aaron he's going to need to put space between them, fast.

"Where you going" Aaron says trying to grab hold of him but Jackson side steps him "I have to go back to the party" he says again "I can just abandon my mate"

Aaron scowls at that "and you have to go see Lucy, thank her"

Aaron did have to see Lucy but he had no intention of thanking her. He was going to kick her ass. Aaron nods "So…"

"So what?" Jackson asks but he knows what Aaron is asking.

"What is this?" Aaron finally asks.

"Think it's the start of us giving this another shot. Years after our first go"

Aaron grins. He likes the sound of that because this time he's not going to lose Jackson again. He's no longer uncomfortable with being Gay and he wouldn't lose Jackson.

Jackson takes another step back, putting more distance between them "I'll call you when I'm done here?" he asks and Aaron's frowning at the fact that Jackson is really going back to the party and not staying with him.

"Fine" he agrees reluctantly with a roll of his eyes "I might be asleep by that time though"

"I'll take my chances" Jackson tells him and before Aaron knows what's hit him Jackson has pressed the quickest of "Goodbye" kisses on his lips then disappeared back towards the bar.

It took Aaron a few minutes before he finally moved his feet and headed in the general direction of his car. He was happy. Happier than he had been in a long time and he just hoped that he didn't somehow screw it up because Jackson, losing Jackson and them not being given a proper chance was his biggest regret.

They were giving each other another chance and _boy_ did it feel good. He had to get home, to Lucy and he was going to kill her. For sending him there, to be fair, she wasn't to know that Aaron would drop everything and head to the bar she mentioned Jackson being on a date at just because he was jealous but he was going to kill her for feeding him false information. She wasn't to know that, was she?

* * *

When Aaron got home Lucy was standing, waiting for him just inside the front door. Aaron's eyes narrowed, why was she standing there? With that look on her face?

"Where'd you disappear to?" she asks as casually as she can

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he asks it as a question but it's more of a statement.

"No idea what you mean" she replies flicking her hair over her shoulder and turning to walk in the general direction of the kitchen. Aaron follows.

"What they hell were you playing at?"

Lucy tilts her head and studies her Father "Look, it was so obvious you fancied him but you kept going on about how you were "just friends" well "just friends" wouldn't have cared if he was on a date"

"So you decided to play a little game with me?"

She shrugs and nods.

"I should kick your ass for that"

Lucy grins and Aaron can't help it, he grins back at her "But I'm am going to send you to your room"

"But Dad…!" she starts to complain but he cuts her off "You played me, you're not getting away with it"

"You got something out of it"

"What?"

"Jackson" she says with a smile "You look like the cat that's got the cream"

Aaron's eyes widen and he grabs her by the shoulders, pushing her to the bottom of the stairs "Bedroom, go now"

Lucy nods and smirks "Sir yes Sir!"

It's 11pm when Aaron gets to bed. He's not tired there's just no point sitting downstairs watching TV when he could watch it in bed.

He was fully intending staying awake until Jackson called him but somewhere along the line he must have dozed off because he was awoken by his ring tone screaming at him in the dead of night.

Groggily reaching for the phone he checked the time before answering it, it was just after two in the morning.

"Hey"

"Did I wake you?" Jackson asks

"No" Aaron quickly denies

"Liar" Jackson retorts and Aaron can't help but smile, yep, he still knows him as well as he did all those years ago.

* * *

A/N - AS ALWAYS REVIEWS ARE WANTED, WELCOME AND APPRECIATED!


	8. Chapter 8

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Thank you for reviewing and enjoy!

* * *

_

It was Friday. The Summer Holidays were over meaning the kids were at school which was why, when Aaron was in the bathroom upstairs and he heard the front door being opened. At just before 11 am he assumed it was Lucy skipping school again.

He pulled on his bathrobe as he had just been about to get in a shower and headed to the top of the stairs, he was just about to start yelling at her when he heard

"Aaron" it wasn't Lucy, it was Jackson.

He stopped at the top of the stairs "Up here" he called and two seconds later Jackson appeared at the foot of the stairs

"Hey" he grinned as he made his way up them. Aaron stepped back allowing him onto the landing "Hey back" Aaron said in a confused tone "What you doing here?" he questioned, not that he wasn't happy to see him, he was, of course he was but the last time they had spoke Jackson said he was working all day.

"Finished early"

Aaron's eyebrows pull together "Early?" he questions "You finished your whole job in two hours?"

Jackson shrugs "Maybe I delegated" he admits while his eyes scan Aaron's body and his state of undress.

"Why would you do that?" Aaron questions, although he has a fair idea seen as how he had spoken to Jackson this morning and told him he wasn't working.

"Bored" Jackson tells him "What you doing?" he questions the mechanic and Aaron can't help but grin. Jackson is as subtle as a brick

"I was just about to have a shower" he explains to him "So if you wanna wait downstairs I'll be down in ten"

Jackson laughs out loud "You're funny you know that?" he tells Aaron as he pushes him backwards towards the bathroom "You never used to be funny"

"I've always been funny" Aaron says defending himself

"No, you ha…" to shut him up Aaron's kisses him. It's always been the quickest and most effective way of shutting Jackson up because the man sure can talk. He takes that off his Mother.

Aaron's hands are already pushing Jackson's jacket off his shoulders and Jackson's hands are at the belt of the bath robe when Jackson kicks the bathroom door closed behind him and Aaron locks it, just in case.

By the time they finally stumble out of the bathroom and into the bedroom its gone one o'clock but neither of them could care.

"Well" Jackson says as he throws himself down onto the bed "that was good way to spend my morning"

Aaron laughs as he stands at the side drying himself off "really? I could think of better ways" he teases and Jackson props himself up on his elbows on lifts one eyebrow as he stares at him "Do tell"

"Wouldn't want to wound your ego" Aaron tells him, trying to get out of having to think something up because truthfully he couldn't think of any better way to spend his morning.

Before he knows what's hit him Jackson has sat up and pulled Aaron down on top of him "I think you're lying" Jackson tells him. Aaron gives Jackson a look, he couldn't possibly want what Aaron thinks he wants, could he?

"You don't want to go again, do you?"

Jackson smirks "Oh, can you not keep up?"

A horrified look passes over Aaron's face at the suggestion "you'll give in before me" Aaron warns him before dipping his head and capturing Jackson's lips in a passionate, breathtaking kiss. Their kiss is interrupted by the front door opening and this time it can only be one person. Jackson pushes against Aaron's chest, breaking their embrace "Looks like your gonna have to prove that to me another time"

"Dad!" Lucy calls out, letting him know she was home. Jackson's van was parked outside, either they weren't in or they were…no, she didn't want to think about that.

Aaron heard Lucy calling on him and his head fell into the crook between Jackson's neck and shoulder "Such bad timing" he complains dropping a quick kiss onto his shoulder before pushing himself off.

Aaron gets dressed as quickly as possible and gives Jackson one last quick kiss before he heads down stairs. Jackson's clothes were still laying about the floor in the bathroom. Aaron wasn't about to get them for him, he could get them himself.

"Hey you!" Aaron announces happily as he pulls his daughter against him and drops a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hey…you" she replies pulling away from him "You seem… happy"

"All cause of you baby" he tells her with a grin but she lifts her eyebrows and says "I doubt it"

Aaron's eyes narrow "what's that mean?"

Just then the sound of footsteps running down the stairs can be heard "That means" Lucy starts "that I think he" he tilts her head in Jackson's direction "might have something to do with it"

Aaron pulls a face and Jackson walks into the kitchen "Hey Lucy" he says and she smiles at him "Hey Jackson, what you doing here?"

"Just using the bathroom" he says and she rolls her eyes at his pathetic excuse "Yeah?" she asks and he nods, she reaches up and messes up his hair "why is your hair wet?"

Aaron shakes his head and laughs at her. She's far too smart and has far too much to say sometimes

"It was raining when I came in" Jackson tells her with a grin. Lucy slides off the stool she's sitting on "You two must think I'm stupid" she tells them as she pulls open the fridge "but I'm not. I know what goes on"

"Did you learn about on that forum you were telling me about?" Aaron questions and she grins at him and nods "Yep" she says.

Lucy starts to prepare herself a sandwich and Aaron says "make us one too will you?"

Lucy almost drops the knife in her hand and she turns to face them, waving it around "You two are old enough and ugly enough to make your own"

A look of mock horror crosses over Jackson's face "Hey!" he complains "He might be ugly but I'm not" he tells her and Lucy's face scrunches up as she thinks his words over "Yeah, I guess you're alright, even although you're old"

"I'm not old!" Jackson defends himself and Aaron bursts out laughing which earns him a glare from Jackson

"Well, you're not a spring chicken either, are you?" she tells him then looks at her Father "don't know why you're laughing, you're old too!"

"I'm three years younger than him"

She pulls her eyebrows together and gives them a look. The two of them think they're a right little double act. They've been together, properly together for almost three weeks and Lucy is happy because her Dad is happy. Even although her relationship, or whatever you want to call it, with Harry had cooled, because the four of them dating? That would just be awkward and weird and they were better as friends anyway.

Lucy was just about to head out of the kitchen when she stops and asks "Am I still going to Carly's this weekend?"

Aaron shrugs "You can go if you want to"

She nods, she does want to. She hadn't been to see her for a while

"Ok, what time?"

"Whenever you can pull yourself away from loverboy over there" she says then walks out of the kitchen.

* * *

It's 6pm when Aaron pulls up outside Carly's, before Lucy can jump out the car he stops her "Hey" he says softly and she turns her attention to him

"You're Ok with me and Jackson, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Lucy states "Of course I am" she tells him, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek "You worry too much"

"You know you'll always come first with me right?"

Lucy rolls her eyes "Yes Dad, I know" she tells him and opens the car door "Coming in?" Aaron shakes his head

"Going to Harry's?" she asks, she doesn't like leaving him alone if she doesn't know he'll have something to do, she worries.

"Stop worrying" he tells her.

Lucy didn't bother to knock on Carly's door, she never did. It was like her second home "Carly?"

"In the Kitchen" she heard her call.

Carly had three kids of her own. One older than Lucy and two younger, Lucy got on well with them all. They were 17, 13 and 10. Lucy was an only child really, so she enjoyed coming here and being a part of their family

"You're Dad not with you?" Carly asks when Lucy comes into the kitchen and Lucy shakes her head "Said he had somewhere to be"

Carly nods, Aaron had been avoiding her for a while now "Is he alright?"

Lucy hops up on the kitchen counter and picks at the food Carly is making "Yeah, he's got a boyfriend"

Carly's eyes widen, she's happy for Aaron, he hadn't dated a lot since James died. He was solely focused on Lucy

"Good for him"

Lucy nods "He's like a kid"

Carly laughs "It's what happens in new relationships"

Lucy nods "It's not a new relationship" she says "so they should stop going at it like rabbits anytime they want"

That catches Carly's attention "How long they been together then?"

"Oh, not long, officially anyway but they dated years ago"

"Oh, that's nice"

"Yeah" Lucy agrees "He makes Dad happy and I heard so much about him growing up. Turns out I knew him and didn't even realise it was that Jackson"

"Jackson?" Carly asks "He's dating Jackson?"

Lucy nods "Yeah, he is. He's so happy about it. Never seen him so happy" Lucy says innocently because it's true, she has never seen her dad as happy as he had been the past few weeks

"Great" Carly says with a tight, hard smile on her face that goes unnoticed by Lucy "Everyone upstairs?"

Carly nods and Lucy runs upstairs to find her half siblings, she hadn't seen them in a while.

Carly's a little bit annoyed. When James was alive and during his relationship with Aaron she had heard James complain to her about Jackson and how Aaron would call out for him during the night. She knew then that James was worried about if Jackson ever came back into Aaron's life, worried he would lose him.

* * *

Aaron was at a loss. He knew what he wanted to do but he also knew that he didn't want to seem too keen even although he was. He felt as if he was eighteen again and all he wanted to do was be with Jackson but he wasn't eighteen and he had a little more self control than that which was why he was on his way back to Emmerdale after having dropped Lucy off and not on his way to Jackson's.

He's just pulled into Emmerdale when his phone goes off. He pulls up just by Smithy to answer it. He doesn't drive and talk bad experience and all that.

It's Jackson

"Hey"

"_Where are you?" _

"Almost home, why?" Aaron asks

"_I was expecting you ages ago" Jackson explains to him, because he had been _

"You were?" Aaron asks, confused. Had they arranged something and Aaron had forgotten? He wasn't sure.

"_Oh" _he can hear the disappointment in Jackson's voice _"If you have other plans for tonight…you know. Doesn't matter" _

"I'll be there in ten minutes"

"_No…Don't" _

"Ten minutes Jackson" Aaron says before ending the call and swinging his car around. They may not have arranged anything but apparently Jackson was expecting him to go around and Aaron was glad he called because he wanted to go. He just hadn't had the guts to go around. He didn't want to seem too keen after all.

Fifteen minutes later Aaron pulls his car into Jackson's drive, he knocks on the front door. He could walk in but he doesn't. A few seconds later Harry opens the door "You knocked?" he questions giving Aaron a funny look.

Aaron laughs to himself "Yeah. I knocked" He's still standing outside the door and Harry's eyebrows pull together "gonna stand there all night?" Harry asks him

"Gonna invite me in?"

"Didn't realise you were waiting on an invitation" Harry retorts sarcastically and Aaron steps inside the house.

Harry follows him into the living room and Aaron eyes immediately scan the room, looking

"Dad's out" Harry explains

"Oh…" Aaron trails off unsure of what to say. Hadn't Jackson been home when he called? He hadn't actually given him a chance to tell him where he was.

Harry explains "He went to shops" Aaron looks at the drive, his van is still parked there Aaron knows this because Aaron parked behind him.

"He walked. It's good for him. He likes to walk" Harry explains

Aaron and Harry hadn't had a lot of alone time together. Things between them were somewhat awkward and Aaron still wasn't as good at adapting to situations as Jackson was.

"Want a game?" he hears Harry ask and notices he's playing some game on his Playstation

"Yeah!" Aaron announces throwing himself down onto the sofa and grabbing a control pad "Prepare to be thrashed"

Harry cockily rolls his eyes "Yeah, bring it on, _old man_"

When Jackson comes back from the shops it's to find Harry and Aaron locked in some epic battle and neither one of them looked like they were about to give in anytime soon. Jackson was happy with that though. They both had kids and they both had to get along with each other's kids. Harry and Aaron hadn't spent a lot of time together so Jackson was happy that they were bonding.

Without meaning to Aaron ended up spending the weekend at Jackson's. It was good and he enjoyed himself more than he thought possible.

"You dirty stop out, still wearing the same clothes as Friday" Jackson teased as he walked him to the door, early Sunday afternoon.

Aaron laughed "Yeah, well, someone wouldn't let me go home to change"

Jackson shakes his head "shouldn't have let someone do that to you"

Aaron turns on the doorstep and faces him "Didn't say I didn't like it" he tells him with an honest smile on his face "far from it"

"Mmm" Jackson says pulling on Aaron's top and pressing his lips against his "good" he says when he pulls away.

Aaron takes a deep breath and takes one last look at Jackson's mouth before forcing himself to walk away. He's not some horny teenager who can't control himself.

"I'll call you later" he says to Jackson before running towards his car.

* * *

He pulls up outside Carly's twenty minutes later and this time he heads in instead of just beeping the car horn and waiting on Lucy coming to him.

He knocks on the door and two seconds later, Carly's youngest Justin answered the door "Hi Aaron" he grins at him "Lucy is in the living room with Mum and Deena" he tells Aaron before running up the stairs and leaves Aaron to head into the living room on his own.

Aaron walks into the living room to find Carly, Lucy and Carly's daughter Deena sitting watching TV

"Ready to go?" Aaron says announcing his presence. Lucy's eyes snap towards her Dad and she smiles then looks him up and down "Are you wearing the same clothes you were wearing on Friday?" she asks, as she pushes herself up off the couch and comes to a stop in front of him.

"What?, no" he quickly denies.

"You so are!" Lucy says to him "What did you do with your weekend then?"

Carly stands up and walks past the two of them "Aaron can I talk to you, alone please" she asks without stopping and walks out of the room.

Aaron looks at Lucy "I didn't do anything" she says quickly and Aaron's eyebrows pull together but he follows her.

She's in the kitchen and Aaron walks in, closing the door behind him.

"Same clothes as Friday huh?" she asks and Aaron looks at her like she's crazy "What's it got to do with you?" he barks at her. He's never really liked her

"Lucy told me you've got a new boyfriend"

Aaron is on the defensive now. His arms are crossed over his chest and he shrugs "What about it?"

"Jackson" she adds

"What's your point?" Aaron demands to know

"The same Jackson that constantly worried James? And now, here you are with that very same guy"

Aaron shook his head. Was she really saying this to him? The woman was mad

"Carly. James has been dead for fifteen years. I can see whoever the hell I want; it's nothing to do with you"

"And if James wasn't dead? And he'd popped back up into your life, what would have happened then!"

Aaron couldn't answer that because he didn't know "He's dead" he states simply "so I can't answer that"

Carly rolls her eyes and scoffs "Great to know you think so much of my brother"

Aaron steps towards her "You have no right to try and tell me who I can and can't see" he tells her "You don't know Jackson, you know nothing about him and you'll never be meeting him and if you don't butt out of my life you'll never see my daughter again" he tells her in no uncertain terms. He doesn't have to allow her to see Lucy.

"She's my daughter" Carly reminds him

Aaron scoffs "Legally, she's mine" he reminds her "and if I say you don't see her then you don't see her" he takes a step towards the door "Oh and you even try and fill her head with crap about Jackson and I won't let you see her for that either" he opens the kitchen door and steps out of the kitchen "Don't push me Carly" he warns her

"Lucy, grab your bag we're going"

Lucy comes from the living room and looks at her Father then to Carly standing at the kitchen door "Everything alright?" she asks, sensing an atmosphere

"As soon as we get out of here it will be" Aaron says pulling open the front door "Let's go"

With one last look behind her Lucy follows her Father out, intent on finding out what happened in the kitchen that's so obviously put him in a bad mood.

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? LET ME KNOW AND I'LL GET WORKING!


	9. Chapter 9

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to me_

_A/N- HOPE YOU LIKE! I'm tired and tried to proof read, think i did a good job! :D Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I write for you! :D

* * *

_

It was late October and Aaron had been with Jackson for a little over 8 weeks and to say things were perfect between them wouldn't be far from the truth.

Aaron only had one problem with their relationship however and that problem was the fact that in eight weeks they had only spent 4 full nights together. It was beginning to get on his nerves. He wasn't a woman but he felt as if he was beginning to act like one because all he wanted was to wake up next to his boyfriend. That wasn't too much to ask, was it?

Aaron had just turned his car into Jackson's street when Lucy said "I thought we were going out for Dinner?" she quizzes him

"To Jackson's. I told you that"

Lucy shakes her head. He didn't tell her that. If he'd told her that she wouldn't have forgotten "No you didn't, here I was thinking you were spending money on me, should have guessed you'd be spending the night with your boyfriend"

"What does that mean?" Aaron asks, pulling the car to a stop, just a few houses down from Jackson's but Lucy shook her head "Nothing" she tells him, crossing her arms and staring out the car window "Are you going to move or what?" she finally asks after a few minutes have passed and he hasn't moved the car further up the road to Jackson's.

"Once you tell me what your problem is, yeah"

"I don't have a problem" she states

"I'll sit here all night" he informs her

"Jackson and Harry will be waiting"

"They can wait" Aaron tells her "until you tell me what your problem is"

She turns towards him and the look in his big blue eyes makes her feel bad. Why was she acting like a brat?

"Sorry" she shrugs "I just thought we were going out, you know, spending the night together. I forgot we said we would go to Jackson's for dinner"

Aaron's face softens and he reaches over and pulls her to him "Sorry" he kisses the top of her head "Just me and you tomorrow, alright?"

That promise makes Lucy feel better and she grins "Now can we get there? I'm starving"

Two hours later and the four of them, Lucy, Aaron, Jackson and Harry were sat around the dining table after having just consumed the meal prepared by Jackson

"Gotta say Jackson, you can cook!" she grins "You should teach my dad" she tells him.

Aaron pulls a face and says "I can cook" to which both Jackson and Lucy roll there eyes.

Talking to Lucy Jackson says "if he's still as bad as he was at eighteen, I feel sorry for you" Lucy grins as her Dad tries to defend his cooking "Hey!" he slaps Jackson on she shoulder "I'm not eighteen and I can cook perfectly fine, still alive isn't she"

"Bit skinny" Harry pipes up, joining the conversation. Lucy practically snarls at him. It's fair to say that in the past eight weeks, Harry and Lucy's relationship had gone down hill, especially as Harry had a new girlfriend. Lucy wasn't that bothered but she was bothered by the fact he got over her so quickly, she was over him but still…he should have been begging her to take him back but he wasn't.

"Shut it you, mop head" she laughs to herself

Aaron rolls his eyes "play nice kids yeah?"

"I'm not a kid!" the both yell out at the same time "Course your not" Jackson tells them "How about you two do the washing up?"

Lucy sits back in the chair and folds her arms "I'm a guest, I shouldn't have to" she tilts her head at Harry "he can do it"

Harry smirks "I'll do it" he tells her "because I'm a good son"

"Pretty hard for me to be a good son" Lucy retorts "seen as how I'm not actually a boy"

Harry stands up and picks up a couple of plates; he looks her up and down "Coulda fooled me"

Lucy jumps from the table "I'm gonna kill you!" she tells him but Aaron has grabbed hold of her before she could get anywhere near him.

Jackson took a deep breath. The girl was certainly Aaron's daughter. She had his temper "What you playing at?" Aaron demands she tell him but she shrugs "He called me a boy"

"He was joking"

Lucy plasters a fake smile on her face "So was I" she said sweetly "wasn't really going to kill him" but under her breath she muttered "I was only going to kick him where it would hurt"

After five minutes of sitting at the table with Jackson and her Dad Lucy felt ready to be sick. They were chatting to each other about nothing special but it was the way they were looking at each other that unnerved her

"I'm going to go help Harry" she announces and walks away from the table, she's acknowledged with an "Ok" from her Dad but that's all.

"She's feisty her" Jackson says once Lucy has walked out of the dining room "Just noticed?" Aaron asks.

"Bit too much like you"

"Live with them you go like them, right?"

Jackson nods "And it doesn't help that she shares your DNA"

Aaron sometimes can't believe that he's been giving this seconds chance, that _they've_ been given this second chance. Aaron was in good place and he had everything he could possibly want. It was Jackson getting up from the table that pulled Aaron from his own thoughts "Where you running off too?" Aaron asks, getting up and following him

"Just the living room" he explains "you can join me if you want" he replies sarcastically.

Jackson drops down onto the sofa and Aaron follows him, sitting beside him. He turns to look at him but finds Jackson staring at him "Hey" Jackson smiles

"Hi" Aaron replies a smile on his face and before he really knows what's going on Jackson has closed the distance between them and is kissing him, without a second thought, Aaron returns the kiss.

As always with them however, they tend to get carried away and forget where they are, that is why Aaron was starting to back Jackson down against the sofa cushions when

"Do I have to separate you two?" Lucy's voice interrupts them and they pull apart quickly "That's better" she teases "hands where I can see them"

Aaron glares at his daughter and Jackson can't even bring himself to look at her, boy was that awkward

"Men!" she huffs as she sits on the sofa opposite them. She grins "Oh look" she says as Harry walks in "They're so cute when they're embarrassed"

"Shut it Lucy" Aaron says to her, in a tone that Lucy knows not to mess with and she shrugs and turns her attention to the TV. She didn't like what was currently on and the remote was by Jackson.

"Do you mind?" she asks pointing at the remote and Jackson shakes his head "No, take it" he'd actually give her anything she asked for right now.

Harry puts on a DVD at Lucy's request and all eyes are on the TV, they sit in silence. Jackson going over in his head what Lucy could have walked in on…they needed to control themselves or at least wait until they were in the privacy of a bedroom. He just found it extremely…hard to keep his hands and other body parts off of Aaron.

It's only when he feels Aaron's hand on his thigh, ten minutes into the film that he starts to relax again. He steals a glance at him but Aaron is focused on the film.

* * *

"Have you asked him?" Harry's voice breaks the silence in the room and it takes Jackson a minute to realise he's talking to him by then Harry is saying "Dad"

"Yeah…What?"

Harry rolled his eyes "have you asked him?" he repeats nodding at Aaron.

Aaron pulls a face and looks at Jackson, Lucy steals a glance in their direction but quickly diverts her attention back to the film, she's not interested.

"Asked me what?" Aaron asks looking between Father and son. Jackson quickly shakes his head "Nothing" he says shooting Harry a look, a look that says "shut up"

Harry isn't about to shut up however "his van is having trouble…" he trails off, fully expecting Aaron to take over the rest of the conversation and he does.

"You want me to look at it?"

Jackson shakes his head "No" he says "I've booked it in a garage"

Aaron looks at him like he's crazy "One of mine?" Jackson shakes his head ever so slightly.

"Why the hell not?" Aaron demands

"Just didn't want to take advantage"

Aaron's eyes widen but before he can reply, Jackson's door bell rings and Harry says "I'll get it"

Two seconds later Harry pops his head around the living room door "Dad, it's for you"

Slapping his hand down onto Aaron's thigh Jackson pushes himself up and goes to see who is at the door.

"Who was it?" Aaron can't help but ask

Harry shrugs and sits back down beside Lucy "some guy, don't know him"

Five minutes later or somewhere close to five minutes Aaron wasn't sure how long but he did know it was a while and Jackson still hadn't come back in from the door. Without a word to either of the kids Aaron stands up and makes his way to the front door.

Out in the hallways he's fully expecting to see Jackson standing by an open door talking at whoever is at the door but that isn't what he sees. The front door is closed and there's no sign of Jackson.

The closer he got to the front door the more he could hear hushed voices; one voice clearly belonged to Jackson.

Jackson was shocked when he got to the door. Standing on the other side was someone he hadn't expected to see. Jeremy was a guy Jackson had dated on and off before he got back together with Aaron. Harry had never met him because it had never been that serious and he had no idea why he was on his door step.

He was talking to him when he heard the front door opening. He knew who it was before he turned around. It could only be one person and he knew, with the length of time it was taking to get rid of him that Aaron would come out looking for him.

"Jackson?" he heard the familiar voice call out to him and he turned around, a smile on his face as seeing him "Hey, give me a minute"

Aaron looked at the guy with Jackson, he was good looking if you liked that kinda thing but he was standing too close to him for Aaron's liking "You've had five" Aaron tells him simply and makes it clear he's not going anywhere by stepping out onto the step at the door. Arms folding over his chest "You're missing the film" he states

"I better get back" he tells Jeremy and Jeremy can't help but eye Aaron "New boyfriend?" he asks and Jackson nods

Jeremy smiles "Well, maybe I'll see you around" with that he walks away. Once he's headed down the street Jackson closes the distance between himself and Aaron

"What was that?" he asks, standing in front of Aaron, with Aaron standing on the step Jackson had to look up at him.

Aaron shrugs "You were missing the film"

Jackson laughs and shakes his head "No need for jealousy, I'm all yours"

Aaron grabs a fistful of his top and pulls him forward "don't forget it" he tells him just before their lips meet.

It's just after ten, the film has finished and Aaron and Lucy are leaving. Lucy is already in the car, with the engine running and Harry has gone up to his room. Aaron and Jackson are standing at the door, talking

"Did I tell you Harry's going to Spain to see my Mum for a week"

Aaron shakes his head "You not going?"

"No. Work" Jackson tells him "Means I'm all alone for seven days and seven nights" he grins "and you know, you were just complaining how you never get to spend a whole night with me, you'll get to spend one or two while he's away"

Aaron's eyebrows pull together "One or two?" he asks "what you doing all the other nights?"

Jackson shrugs, he's not doing anything. "Nothing"

"So…" Aaron grins "You can spend the whole week with me, can't you?"

Jackson grins "Yeah I can do that" he nods at the car "what about Lucy?"

Aaron shakes his head "She won't mind" he tells him "she loves you" he tells him and he really wants to say "I love you" but he doesn't because it's too soon for that, right? Although this time he really wants to be the one to say it first.

"When does he go?"

"Sunday"

"Dad! Hurry up!" Lucy yells out the car window and Aaron waves at her "So…Sunday? You come to ours? For the week?"

Jackson nods and they share a quick kiss "See you then!"

Jackson watches as Aaron's car pulls out of his drive with a tiny little knot in his stomach. He was looking forward to spending a whole week with him but he just hoped nothing went wrong.

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? LET ME KNOW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! AND INSPIRE ME TO WRITE! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Sorry it took so long! Hectic week! Hope to get CH11 Up quicker!

* * *

_

It was late Sunday night and Aaron had been sitting in the living room with Jackson for the past hour. He had turned up after dropping Harry off at the airport and that had been three hours ago.

"Where's Lucy?" Jackson asks, breaking the silence

Without looking at him Aaron shrugs "Room I think, don't think she went out"

"Does she usually sit in her room on her own?"

Again without looking Aaron shrugs, he's too busy watching the film on TV. It just feels good and normal having Jackson next to him

"Aaron!" Jackson says in a demanding tone to get his attention. He pulls his eyes off the TV and lands them on Jackson "What?" he asks, a smirk playing at his lips "Wanna go to bed?"

Jackson rolls his eyes "is that all you think about?"

Aaron is quick to shake his head "No!" he states defending himself "I think about the shower too" he grins "and when she goes to school, I'm thinking all over this house"

All Jackson can do is laugh; Aaron obviously has given this some thought. Aaron leans forward and his lips brush lightly over Jackson, when he pulls back there's genuine smile on his face "I'm really glad you're here"

Jackson cups the back of his neck and runs his hand up and down over his head. He still shaves it and it still looks as good as it did all those years ago. Their faces are inches apart and Jackson smiles back "Me too" he admits because he is. When Harry's holiday had been arranged Jackson was looking forward to spending as much time with Aaron as possible. He did have to work still but at least he'd be coming home to him every night.

Aaron's hand had just found its way onto Jackson's thigh and his lips were closing the small distance between his and Jackson's when the sound of someone shuffling, loudly down the stairs stopped him. He pulled away with a groan and threw his head back again the couch. He really needed to get him into the bedroom, where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Without stopping Lucy walked straight into the living room without looking up and made herself at home inbetween the two of them.

Aaron looked at the top of Lucy's head then to Jackson who was laughing to himself.

"Comfy?" Aaron says in a sarcastic tone and Lucy presses herself closer to him and nods "Just thought I'd come see you before I go to bed" she tells him and Aaron nods. It's unlike her but if it's what she wants, then he's not going to say anything.

Lucy looks at Jackson and smiles, from her place against Aaron "How long is Harry away for?"

"Just a week" he tells her, shuffling so he's further away from her, he doesn't want them to be squashed so close together, it could become awkward.

After ten minutes Lucy gets up and walks back out of the living room, throwing a "night" over her shoulder as she does so.

As soon as he hears her feet land on the top stair Aaron is once again closing the gap between himself and Jackson "Now" he says "where we were?"

A hand on his chest stops him from leaning into Jackson and he lifts his eyebrows "What's wrong?"

Jackson gave him a look but Aaron was confused "What?" he asks with a shrug "She's not happy about this" Jackson says simply

"Who?"

Jackson rolls his eyes, sometimes Aaron could be really, really stupid "Lucy" he tells him "she's not happy that I'm here"

Aaron scoffs at that "She loves you" he tells him and Jackson nods "Maybe but she doesn't love the fact I'm with you or that I'm here right now, I thought you asked her?"

"I did" Aaron assures him "She's fine with it" he tells him, trying once again to close the distance between them but is stopped by him once again "she's not Aaron" Jackson knew when someone had a problem with him.

"Look, she's my daughter. I think I'll know. If she had a problem with you being here she'd tell me, she'd tell us, trust me"

"And what was that?" he asks

"Her sitting between us?" Aaron asks and Jackson nods "She does that from time to time…I think it's a girl thing"

Jackson isn't convinced but this time when Aaron leans in, he doesn't push him away. Instead he gives himself to the kiss and allows Aaron to push him back against the soft cushions of the couch.

_**Monday **_

When Jackson opens his eyes, he's a little disorientated and doesn't know where he is but after a few seconds, the memories come flooding back to him and he knows where he is. Especially when he hears Lucy's voice coming in from the hallway "Dad! I need in!" she exclaimed banging on a door, a door Jackson assumed was the bathroom.

A few minutes later the bedroom door was opened and in walked Aaron. His eyes fell immediately on Jackson "You're awake, finally" he says with a roll of his eyes.

"You could have woken me up"

Aaron shrugs "I would have, eventually"

"What time is it?"

"Quarter past eight" Aaron says as he pulls on boxers and a pair of jeans. Jackson jumps out of the bed as fast as he can "damn it!" he swears "What?" Aaron asks

"I've got be somewhere at half past!"

He's pushing Aaron out the way and fumbling in the bag he brought with him for clean clothes "Well" Aaron starts in a sarcastic tone "if you'd told me that"

Jackson nods "I know, I know" he kisses him quickly "not blaming you" he promises.

He pulls on his clothes as quick as he can and runs from the room "catch you later" he tells as he slams the front door.

In the end Jackson was ten minutes late for his job but it was all good because he ended up getting it done and dusted a lot sooner than expected.

He arrived back at Aaron's at just after 2pm in the day. Aaron had given him set of keys on Sunday so he just let himself in.

"Anyone home?" he called as he dropped his van and the house keys onto the table just by the door. He received no reply; obviously no one was at home.

He needed a shower, desperately. He hadn't had time to have one in the morning and after his activities the previous night and working all morning, he needed one.

He climbed the stairs to the bathroom and pulled his clothes off as he went.

Aaron had just left the garage and was on his way to the Café for something to eat when he noticed Jackson's van parked outside his house. A quick detour and Aaron is walking through the front door "Jackson?" he calls out but when he doesn't receive a reply he hears the shower going.

Noticing the keys on the side and remembering their conversation on Friday night about something being wrong with the van Aaron snatches the keys up and heads back out the door. Stopping to grab himself something to eat from the Café before starting the van up and taking it to the garage.

It was 2:45pm by the time Jackson had showered, dressed and made himself something to eat. He was at a loose end. It wasn't his house, not that he felt uncomfortable in it, far from it he just didn't know what to do.

Without looking he snatched the keys from the sidetable and walked out the front door. It wasn't until the front door had closed and that he realised something was different, missing.

Looking down at the keys in his hand he only found the house keys, no van keys. His face scrunched up in confusion, where had his keys and his van disappeared too?

Just then, before he could start panicking, his phone rang. It was Aaron.

"Hey"

"Missing something?" Aaron asks and suddenly Jackson feels a whole lot better "You could've flipping told me" he doesn't even have to ask what Aaron is referring to, he knows.

"You were busy"

"Uh…you could have shouted my name" Jackson retorts as his feet start moving him in the direction of the garage.

"I did" Aaron tells him "but you didn't hear me"

Jackson is already at the foot of the garage and he ends the phone call and calls out "You could have tried harder"

Aaron hears the line going dead then notices Jackson calling out to him as he walks up the drive. Aaron heads towards him "Well, I didn't" he tells him

Jackson's eyebrows pull together, he's confused "What you doing with my van? Taking it for a joyride?"

Aaron scoffs "That heap of crap? No"

Jackson puts on a wounded look "Don't talk about my van like that" he tells him "there's nothing wrong with my van"

Aaron rolls his eyes and scoffs "Well we'll see what's wrong with it soon enough" he smiles "want a pint while we're waiting?"

Jackson gives him a look "Who's looking at the van?"

"Chris" Aaron says, already taking a step away from the garage but Jackson grabs his arm, stopping him "Why is Chris looking at it?"

"Nowt else on?" Aaron tells him, confused as to what the question actually meant.

Jackson shakes his head "I mean, why aren't you?"

Aaron smirks "Why have a dog and bark yourself?"

Jackson frowns and Aaron sighs "What?" he asks, closing the distance between them "What's wrong?"

"Why aren't you doing it?" he questions again "cause he can?" Aaron offers

"Well I'm paying"

Aaron is quick to shake his head "No, your not"

"Yes I am" Jackson states "I'm not letting him spend all day fixing my van and not paying for it"

"I pay him" Aaron reminds him but Jackson couldn't care less. He's not having some kid work on his van all day and not paying for it. It doesn't seem fair.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Aaron relents "You're buying me as much Coffee as I can drink" he states as he heads back inside the garage

"Chris, knock off early if you want"

Chris pulls his head out of the engine and looks at Aaron "What? Why?"

Jackson appears at the side of him "Don't question him, just grab your stuff" he tells Chris "He's paying you for the rest of the day too"

Chris' eyes widen "Really?" he asks looking at Aaron and Aaron is glaring at Jackson, who has a smile on his face "Yeah, really" Aaron says through clenched teeth

"Cheers boss" Chris says slapping him on the shoulder then grabbing his bag.

Aaron watches as Chris walks away from the garage "What the hell was that?" he demands to know and Jackson shrugs

"Did you see how happy he was? Kinda cute"

"You just told him I was paying him for the rest of the day" Aaron states "Yeah"

"Why?"

"Thought it would be a nice thing for you to do"

Aaron shakes his head and laughs; he can't believe Jackson sometimes "You better make that up to me"

"As much Coffee as you want" Jackson promises but Aaron is shaking his head "Oh no, this will cost you much more than Coffee" he smirks and Jackson gets the message "Oh!" he says with a smile "We'll see"

"Heap of crap, get yourself a new one!" Aaron says as he walks into the back room of the garage where Jackson was, because he got bored of watching Aaron work. He had been working on the van for just over an hour and a half.

Jackson drops the paper he was reading down onto the desk and looks at his boyfriend "You didn't find out what was wrong with it then?"

Aaron gives him a look and rolls his eyes "Of course I did" he tells him in a cocky manner "I'm amazing!"

Jackson rolls his eyes

"Just saying, buy a new one"

Jackson stands up "I'll keep that in mind" he tells him with a small smile "time to close up shop?" he asks as his eyes flick between Aaron's mouth and eyes.

"I think I could do that" Aaron tells him as the distance between them closes.

Their lips are millimetres apart, lips almost touching when "AARON! JACKSON!" echoes through the garage.

Aaron growls and Jackson pulls away, eyebrows lifted and an amused expression on his face "we're wanted!" he says slapping his hands against Aaron's chest, turning him around and pushing him out of the office door.

They've just stepped through the office door when they come face to face with Ryan and Adam

"What you two up to?" Adam asks

"Aaron here was just fixing my van" Jackson explains

"Not charging your own boyfriend, are you Aaron?" Ryan asks and Aaron rolls his eyes "Aren't you mean to be at the Hotten garage?" Aaron retorts

"All sorted" Ryan tells him "Unlike you…" he glances at Jackson and grins "I don't have any distractions while at work"

The four of them head out of the garage and Aaron pulls down the shutter while he closes up "Coming for a pint?" Ryan asks them and Jackson looks at Aaron, waiting for him to answer.

Aaron shakes his head "I can't" he nods at Jackson "Can't speak for him though"

"Why can't you?" Adam queries

"Uh…Lucy, remember her?"

Adam nods "You mean Lucy that Victoria picked up and took to ours earlier? That Lucy? The Lucy that's staying at mine so we can get drunk? That Lucy"

Aaron knows when he's beat and he laughs "Pub it is then" he agrees and the four of them set off. Adam and Ryan walking a little in front of them while Aaron and Jackson hold back.

Jackson nudges Aaron with his shoulder "Don't worry…you'll get me all alone later plus no kids to worry about" he grins and Aaron just makes a noise before saying "By then I'll probably be too legless to do anything" he looks at Jackson to see an amused look in his face and laughs "Shut up" he tells him

"Wasn't going to say a word" Jackson says as the two of them catch up with Adam and Ryan.

* * *

A/N HATE IT? LIKE IT? LOVE IT? WANT MORE? YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! REVIEWS INSPIRE ME TO WRITE!


	11. Chapter 11

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy! Let me know!

* * *

_

It was Wednesday and just under seven short weeks until Christmas. Jackson had been staying with Aaron and Lucy since Sunday night, things were going well and Aaron was loving having him around although unknown to him, Lucy wasn't.

Aaron and Jackson were just headed towards the high school. There was a play going on and Lucy was in it. As much as he didn't want to sit through it, it wasn't his thing, he was going to because Lucy wanted him there and he would do anything for her.

"Now I know why Harry was so adamant about going to Spain this week" Jackson says as he shoves his hands into his jean pockets, trying to keep himself warm.

Aaron looks at him from the side of his eye and laughs "Not Harry's thing then?"

Jackson shakes his head "God no. Glad though, wouldn't wanna sit through it"

"So why you coming with me then?" Aaron asks as they stop outside the main doors of the school where other Parents were waiting to head in.

Jackson shrugs "Why not?" he retorts "It's a date, right?"

Aaron shakes his head and laughs "Great date" he says sarcastically and Jackson just shrugs "Well…a relationship is about sacrifice right? I'm willing to sacrifice my ear drums for two hours just for you"

Aaron pulls a face "Are you saying my daughter is going to be bad?"

Jackson laughs "Maybe, haven't heard her yet, I'll let you know in two hours"

They stand in silence for a few more moments, looking around until Aaron breaks the silence "When are they going to let us in?" he snaps "I'm bloody freezing!"

"Oh" Jackson says in an unsympathetic tone "want my coat?"

Aaron scoffs "I'm wearing more…" Aaron is cut off mid sentence by someone appearing at the side of him

"Alright Aaron?"

He's momentarily confused and a little stunned, as he peels his eyes off of Jackson and sets them on the girl at the side of him

"Deena?" he asks "What are you doing here?" Deena was Carly's daughter and Aaron knew if Deena was here then that meant that Carly wasn't far behind. Just what he needed.

Deena shrugs while casting a look over Jackson and Aaron notices a smile playing on her lips "Lucy asked Mum to come, I tagged along, nowt better to do" she explained to him "this your new boyfriend then?" she asks.

Aaron nods at her question. He isn't really listening to her though; he's too busy scanning the crowd for Carly.

"Jackson" Jackson says introducing himself to the young girl when it becomes apparent Aaron isn't going to.

"Deena" she says with a smile. Aaron finally snaps out of his own little world "Where is she then?" Aaron asks

"Parking, she'll be here in a minute"

Jackson can't help but notice that Aaron is suddenly extremely tense and good natured, joking Aaron from moments before is long gone.

"Hey" Jackson says, pulling on his arm and taking him a few feet away from Deena "You alright?"

Looking at Jackson somehow seemed to calm him down, a little at least because he knew some sort of confrontation was coming "Yeah" Aaron lied and Jackson could see right through it.

"Who is she?" he asks nodding at Deena but Aaron shakes his head "Deena's fine, it's her Mother I can't stand"

"Her Mother?" Jackson asks

"Carly" Aaron says simply, he had told Jackson about Carly "Oh" Jackson says "You think she's here for a fight?"

"She's picked the wrong guy to have a fight with. I swear she better not start here"

"Aaron calm down" Jackson says in a warning tone "please?" he adds and Aaron looks at him, once again feeling himself calm down "Sorry. She just gets on my nerves"

"Not talking about me, are you Aaron?" a voice asks from behind him.

Aaron's closes his eyes and sighs before turning around to face the woman that gave him his daughter but who he really didn't like.

"Carly" he says in as nice a tone as he possibly could "What brings you here?"

Carly smirks "Lucy asked me, not a problem is it?" she asks, her gaze flicking to Jackson, looking him up and down. Aaron notices this and it takes all his self control not to growl and demand to know what she was looking at but Jackson's hand on the small of his back manages to keep him calm.

"Why would it be?" he asks just as he hears the doors to the school being opened and people heading inside. Carly shrugs "let's get inside" she says turning to her daughter.

Aaron turns around and ushers Jackson towards the open doors, he wants to get away from her. He doesn't want them sitting together because if she were to say anything about Jackson or to Jackson Aaron isn't completely sure he'd stay calm. He really didn't like the woman, especially after the fact that she tried to take Lucy off of him not long after James had died. Ever since then they're relationship had been strained but for Lucy's sake Aaron had allowed Carly to be in her life and for James.

In the end they all ended up sitting on the same row. Aaron was less than pleased but he went along with it because Carly was at the far end, Deena was next to him with Jackson at his other side.

Lucy's part wasn't that big and they had to sit through a few other performance before she finally took the stage and all the time they where waiting Aaron could hear Carly muttering about him and Jackson all the way through.

There was a break and as quick as he could Aaron ushered Jackson outside so he could have a smoke.

Jackson stood watching as Aaron lit up his cigarette, he could tell that his boyfriend was annoyed and angry. He just hoped that Aaron would keep his cool before he could say anything though, Lucy appeared before them

"Hey!" she smiled happily "enjoying the show?" she asks and Jackson nods politely, he wasn't about to tell her he'd rather be anywhere else.

Aaron didn't answer "Dad?"

Aaron looks at her "why did you invite Carly?" he snaps and Lucy pulls a face "cause she's my Mother and I wanted her here"

"She's not your Mum" Aaron says throwing his cigarette end away and allowing his frustration to get the better of him "I'm your Dad, why the hell didn't you tell me you invited her?" he demands again, this time taking a step towards her.

"Aaron!" Jackson says in a scolding tone, trying to get him to keep himself together, they were in public but worse than that they were at Lucy's school.

"Is there a problem here?" Carly's asks as she appears at Lucy's side. Aaron glares at her "Why don't you just do one?" he asks "your not wanted here" he spits at her

"I think you'll find Lucy wants me here, don't you Lucy?"

All eyes are on Lucy and she feels as if she's caught between a rock and a hard place. Yeah, she wanted Carly there but she wanted her Dad there too. They just couldn't seem to get along with each other.

Taking a deep breath Lucy finally says "Dad" Aaron looks at her, waiting to here what she has to say "Why don't you go?" she asks

"She's going" he barks nodding at Carly "I'm not going anywhere"

Lucy rolls her eyes and steps towards her Father, pulling him off the side "Dad, I've had my part. You don't really want to sit through the rest of it, go with Jackson"

"I wanna be here" he stresses

Lucy pulling Aaron to one side left Carly, Jackson and Deena alone. Jackson being Jackson looked at her and smiled politely. It was all she needed to go off on him.

"Jackson right?" Carly says, full of attitude and Jackson nods, trying to keep the smile off his lips.

"You and Aaron going well, are you?"

"Yeah, thanks" Jackson answers, trying to keep his replies short and sweet.

"Round two?" she asks with a glare

"Excuse me?"

"Well is it really worth it? After all these years, you aren't the same people anymore, are you?"

Jackson lets out a small laugh "Lady I don't know what your problem is"

* * *

Aaron having heard Carly speaking to Jackson and having finished his conversation with Lucy butts in "She wishes she were a lady" he says, coming to stand in front of Jackson as if to protect him.

Lucy rolls her eyes "protecting your boyfriend from me Aaron?"

Aaron looks her up and down and scowls "I told you, start on him and that was it" he tells her "You need to get over this James died fifteen years ago!"

Carly scoffs "yeah and boy did he know if he" she says with venom in her voice nodding at Jackson "ever came back into your life you'd drop him like yesterday's news"

Aaron steals a quick glance at Jackson and then back at Carly "Maybe, maybe not. It never happened so we'll never know" he tells her

Carly shakes her head "looks at you, you're like some love struck teenager" she tells him and Aaron sighs "Jealous?" he asks "when was the last time anyone went anywhere near you Carly" he was hitting his stride now, he was about to become a lot more verbally abusive. Everyone knew it. Lucy could only stand at the side, trying to butt in but being ignored by both Carly and Aaron.

Jackson can see that Lucy is becoming concerned by the arguing and he knew he would have to be the one to calm down Aaron and stop this argument from escalating.

"Aaron"

Aaron was angry and ranting but Jackson's voice filtered through to his brain and he stopped, mid rant and his eyes landed on Lucy. She was staring up at him with her big blue eyes that were just like his and he stopped. His shoulders sagged and he gave in. Taking a step back he took a deep breath "Sorry Luce" he says offering a small smile and Lucy looks at Jackson

"Take him home?" she asks him and Jackson nods, his hand curling around Aaron's arm and pulling him to the side.

"I'm staying for the rest of the show" he says in a determined voice but Lucy shakes her head "Go Dad, please?"

Reluctantly, very reluctantly and only because both Lucy and Jackson were giving him the "please don't kick off look" Aaron allowed Jackson to pull him away towards the car.

"Be home for five!" he states as he walks away and Lucy nods "I love you" he tells her and she smiles "Me too" she tells him.

It was late Wednesday night. Jackson was in the living room of Aaron's house. Aaron was out, well, he was in the pub drowning his sorrows. At half four Lucy had called to ask, well more tell than ask, if she could stay with Carly. At first Aaron had said no, but after Lucy made it clear she wanted it and was planning on doing it no matter what her Father said Aaron gave in. He'd have it out with her the next day.

After that Aaron mood soured, it got worse until eventually he had stood up and said "I'm going to the pub" Jackson hadn't commented. Aaron was in a mood and its not like they had to spend every minute together but it was late and Jackson was begin to wonder just when Aaron would roll in. The Woolpack would be closing, if it hadn't already.

Just as he pondered whether or not he to head to the Woolpack to find him. The front door opened and in walked, well staggered, a very tipsy Aaron. All the lights in the house were off apart from the TV.

Aaron must have assumed Jackson had gone to bed because Jackson heard him knocking into the table followed by a "Shhh!"

Aaron had left the house at just after six and proceeded to spend the next six hours sat in a booth in the Woolpack forgetting his troubles and thinking. Every time the doors of the Woolpack opened he expected and secretly hoped to find Jackson walking through them, but he never did.

It was just after midnight and the pub was closed, Aaron was practically thrown out. Luckily he didn't have far to go and he couldn't actually wait to get home. To his bed, to Jackson. He loved coming home and getting into bed with Jackson. He'd only been with him for three nights, tonight would be the fourth but Aaron was used to it.

He had just closed the front door when he foolishly bumped into the table "Shhh!" he scolded himself, not wanting to wake Jackson up. He steadied the table and headed toward the stairs. His foot was on the first step when a light flickering in the living room caught his eye.

"Jackson?" he called out and after a few minutes he heard a faint "in here" coming from the living room.

Aaron backed down the stairs and headed, as quickly and as safely as he could into the living room "You waiting up for me?" he asks as he steadies himself against the door frame.

Jackson takes in the sight of his lover. He's drunk, that's obvious and he looks as if he's been through a range of emotions all in one night. Jackson wants to tell him he's stupid but at that moment, looking at him, feeling how he felt about him. He couldn't do it.

"Just watching a film" he tells him. It wasn't a total lie. Standing up Jackson turns the TV off and then in the dark he makes his way towards Aaron who is still stood in the doorway.

"It's finished now, you're just in time"

Jackson's hands end up on Aaron's chest as they stand centimetres apart "In time for what?" Aaron asks trying to muster the energy to do something other than prop himself up but he can't. He's far too drunk and tired.

Jackson grins and presses the quickest of kisses to Aaron's lips "Bed for you I think" he says turning him around and walking him up the stairs. All the time Aaron is muttering non important things.

Once they're inside the bedroom Jackson strips himself and Aaron. He pushes Aaron down onto the bed and heads into the bathroom to wash up and as expected by the time he gets back Aaron is fast asleep. Switching off the lamp Jackson quickly slips in beside him.

Aaron may have forgotten about Carly and Lucy for the moment but Jackson was in no doubt that tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day, one way or another.

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? HATE IT? YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! LET ME KNOW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Hope you like! :)

* * *

_

It was late Thursday afternoon. Just after 4.30 and Aaron was waiting on Lucy coming home from school. They needed to have a chat.

Jackson wouldn't be home until late. Aaron couldn't remember exactly why, he either had to work late or was meeting his mates. At eight in the morning Aaron hadn't paid much attention, he had been tired and slightly hung over.

"Anyone home?" he heard Lucy call out, he hadn't even heard the front door open "In here" he called from the living room.

She didn't reply but he could hear footsteps, then heard them on the stairs "In here, now" he demanded and Lucy swore to herself before dropping her bag at the bottom of the stairs and making her way to the living room door.

"Hey!" she said with confidence she really was feeling. Aaron gave her a look and her bravado fell "I told you I wanted you home" he tells her in a calm voice which shocks her. She expected him to go off on her.

"I know" she starts and walks further into the room, perching herself on the arm of the sofa "but she asked and Deena asked, I couldn't say no"

"She asked you to stay just to wind me up" Aaron informs his daughter and Lucy shrugs.

When Carly had first asked her to stay the night Lucy hadn't though she had a hidden agenda but as the evening progressed it became clear she did because all she did was pump Lucy for information about Jackson and talk about how Aaron would do anything for Jackson and how he would chose Jackson over anyone in his life.

"I know" she admits "I'm sorry Daddy" she says plastering on her best little girl lost look and pouting.

Aaron shakes his head "Come here!" he says, standing up and pulling her to him "The woman hates me!" he tells her "but you love her and I'll not stop you seeing her unless she pushes me" he informs her

"She said you told her she couldn't see me if she said anything about Jackson, did you?"

Aaron nods, he wasn't about to lie "I was angry but I wouldn't stop her seeing you for that. It's nothing to do with Jackson, I'd just put her in her place"

Lucy nods, her arms are still around her Dad's waist and she's still hugging him "Where is…?"

Aaron doesn't need to ask who she is talking about "at work" he tells her "or actually I think he's just giving us space" he informs her "no builder works till this time in the middle of Winter"

Lucy laughs "Does that mean I get you all to myself?"

Aaron pulls back and looks at her, a smile playing on his lips "Yeah. What do you want me to spend?" he jokes and she slaps him playfully

"Nothing" she says quickly "But you can take me out to eat, yeah?"

Aaron nods and Lucy grins "Great! I'll just go change"

When Aaron and Lucy get home, it's just after ten and Aaron notices that Jackson's van isn't parked outside the house. Where was he? Aaron didn't know.

"I'm knackered" Lucy announces as she closes the front door behind them "and full" she grins "thanks, I had fun tonight" she tells her Father and Aaron smiles at her "Me too"

"Same time next week?" he asks, setting a date but Lucy shakes her head "make it a Friday" she tells him "no school the next day means you can spend more"

Aaron laughs "Right, I'll keep that in mind" he shakes his head "but you have school tomorrow, so maybe you should go do whatever it is you need to do?" he suggests and with a roll of her eyes and a sigh, Lucy agrees.

She's halfway up the stairs when she stops, looks around and asks "where's loverboy? Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Aaron scowls at her, for her use of "loverboy" but shrugs "I'm not his keeper"

Lucy scoffs "oh but how you wish you were" she comments as she climbs the rest of the stairs. Aaron ignores her comment because his mind is elsewhere. He's wondering why Jackson wasn't home yet. OK, so it was only just after ten and Jackson was a fully grown man but Aaron missed him when he wasn't around.

Jackson had finished work at just after 4pm. After work he had headed back to his place just to make sure everything was alright and prepare himself for going home in two days time. He loved Aaron and he loved Lucy and living with Aaron, sharing his bed had been amazing and he could get used to it but Jackson knew that Lucy wasn't too happy about it.

After he was done at his house he had two options. Go back to Aaron's or go with his mates. He chose to go with his mates. It would give Aaron and Lucy some time alone and it was given them some space because in the 5 days he'd lived there they had barely had any time apart except for the times they had to work.

It was now just after ten and Jackson was in his van, on his way back to Emmerdale when his phone suddenly started ringing. His gaze flicked between the phone and the road and just for a minute, like always, he debated whether or not to answer it, he doesn't and a couple of seconds later he pulls up on the side of the road.

Picking the phone up he sees that it is Aaron calling him. He had expected a call from him, sooner or later.

Before he can even say "hello" Aaron is already talking "Where are you?" he demands to know and Jackson, instead of being annoyed finds it amusing and rather sweet

"I told you this morning I'd be back late" Jackson reminds him and Aaron scoffs "it's almost midnight!"

Jackson rolls his eyes "No" he tells him "It's barely even ten, now how about you stop bending my ear and I can drive the last two miles and be back at the house in no time?" he suggests.

He doesn't receive a reply from Aaron instead the line just goes dead and Jackson laughs while dropping his phone onto the vacant seat.

Three days later and Jackson is just throwing his clothes into a bag as he prepares to go home. He's due to pick Harry up from the airport 3pm and it's currently just gone 11am

Lucy had just gone out with her friends and Aaron walked into the bedroom "all packed and ready to go?" he asks coming up behind Jackson and wrapping his arms around Jackson's waist.

Aaron's arms around him didn't stop him packing, he continued, even as Aaron's head dropped onto his shoulder.

"Can't believe it's been a week" Aaron admits, sounding far soppier than he would have liked.

Jackson zips up his back before turning around and facing his lover "Yeah. Time flies when you're having fun"

Aaron's eyes widen playfully "you had fun?" he asks "is that all I am to you? A bit of fun?"

Jackson nods and Aaron kisses him. Aaron kisses him and he's backing him down onto the bed, pushing the bag Jackson had just packed to the floor in the process.

Jackson allows himself to become lost in the kiss for a little while, that is until he feels Aaron's hands fumbling at his belt buckle. Feeling Aaron trying to loosen his belt brings Jackson back to his senses. Breaking their kiss Jackson pulls away "Jackson!" Aaron groans at the loss. He was quite enjoying himself.

Jackson laughs and pushes his lover up a little more as he sits up "Quit your whinging" Jackson tells him "I've got somewhere to be"

"Not till three" Aaron reminds him as he gets to his feet and straightens his clothes.

Jackson stands up also while explaining that, yes he had to pick Harry up from the airport at three but he had things to do before then. Like make sure there was food for him to eat and make sure everything he needed to do was done.

Aaron wasn't best pleased, mostly because he didn't want him to go. He was used to it, used to him but all good things come to an end sooner or later, right?

Aaron wasn't sure what time it was but he had been lying on his bed ever since Jackson had left and that was just after midday.

* * *

He heard the front door open and knew it could only be one person. A couple of seconds later he heard "DAD! Where are you?"

With a heavy sigh Aaron pulls himself to his feet and makes his way downstairs

"You look rough" Lucy tells him when he gets to the front door where she is stood waiting on him "thanks for that" he says with a small laugh "what time is it?" he asks her as he heads towards the kitchen and she follows him

"Just before three, were you asleep?"

Aaron sticks the kettle on and shakes his head "What you doing back so early?" he questions but Lucy shrugs "its cold out there" she informs him "wanted to come home, problem?"

Aaron gives her a look and she shrugs "so if you weren't sleeping what were you doing?" Lucy questions as she drops down onto a chair.

"Just thinking" he tells her but doesn't elaborate anymore than that because he had a lot more thinking to do before he gets her opinion on his thoughts. He needs her opinion because he wouldn't do anything without her.

A knock at the door interrupts their conversation and interferes with the night, even although they had nothing planned. It was Adam, demanding that the two, well three he still thought Jackson was around came up to the farm for their dinner and some fun. That's why it was almost 9pm when they got back into the comfort of their own home

"They're all mad!" Lucy exclaimed with a laugh, she loved the Barton's they were like her family but there was too many of them sometimes. She liked it being just her and her Dad. It was good, it was quiet.

"Make me a Coffee eh?" he asks his daughter as he heads into the living room. Lucy's eyebrows pull together "what did your last slave die of?"

Aaron grins "She's still alive and kicking, hurry along now"

She glares at him for a few minutes before sighing and heading into the kitchen to make them both a cup of Coffee.

Aaron rests his head against the back of the couch. While at Adam's his mind hadn't been there. He had been thinking about other things. He'd been thinking about Jackson.

I took Lucy five minutes to come back with his Coffee and when she did, he had something he had to ask/tell her. He was optimistic about her reaction.

"What you thinking about?" she asks as she curls up on the couch with her Coffee.

Aaron's eyebrows pull together "What?"

"You have that face" she tells him "that face where you want to say something but think I'll throw a fit"

"I'm going to ask Jackson to move in" he says and he looks at her, to see her reaction.

At first, her face doesn't change which he takes as a good sign.

Lucy was in shock. She hadn't expected to hear those words from her Dad's mouth. He wanted him to move in? What about Harry?

"What about Harry?" she asks

"Him too" Aaron assures her quickly "we have plenty room, too big for just us and you like Jackson, don't you?"

Lucy nods her head. She does like Jackson, he's a really nice guy but did she want him living with her? That was another question

"No" she says and Aaron's eyebrows lift "What?" he asks in a soft, somewhat confused tone

"I don't want him to live here" she tells him

"Why not?"

"Cause it's my house and I don't want it to happen" she tells him, her attitude kicking in as she becomes defensive

"It's my house, I was just asking your opinion, you don't get the end vote" he informs her and she scoffs. That's not how it works in her head; in her head she gets the last say on everything.

"So you'll move him in no matter what I say?"

Aaron shrugs

"Great" Lucy says, putting her Coffee down "Well if you'd rather have him than me, I'll move out. I'll move in with Carly"

"What? You're not going anywhere" Aaron states "Over my dead body"

"If you move in Jackson and Harry, I'm off"

"I thought you liked them?"

Lucy nods "doesn't mean I wanna live with them though. I like Adam and his kids; I don't wanna live with them"

Aaron couldn't believe what he was hearing. He honestly hadn't expected her to have a problem with them moving in. It was what she said next that really knocked him for six though.

"I wish you weren't seeing him" she tells him without looking at him, then meeting his gaze she says "I want you to decide who's more important, me or him. I don't want him around here anymore dad"

"What?"

She stands up "I'm sorry but I'm not happy with you and him. It's weird and I don't have my dad when he's around. Me or him, you have to choose"

Aaron watched as she walked away. He was unable to reply to her right away because he couldn't quite believe it. Had she really just said that? She wanted him to split up with Jackson and gave him a choice between her and him?

What was he going to do? He didn't know but he did know that Lucy would always come first. He sighed, there was no way he would be sleeping at all that tonight.

* * *

A/N - TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU! REVIEWS AS ALWAYS ARE WELCOME, WANTED AND APPRECIATED!


	13. Chapter 13

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Enjoy!

* * *

_

Lucy's alarm went off at seven thirty. She hit the button to turn off the annoying noise it made and lay in her bed for a few minutes. Letting the conversation with her Dad play over in her mind, had she been harsh saying what she did? Did she really feel that way? She wasn't sure, Carly had convinced her that having Jackson around would cause problems between her and her dad and then he wanted to move him in. All she had was her dad, she had Carly but her Dad was her life. She couldn't lose him.

Half an hour later, after showering and throwing on a fresh set of clothes Lucy makes her way downstairs. She can't hear any movement from her Dad's bedroom and assumes he's asleep, however when she gets downstairs she finds him in the exact same spot she had left him the night before.

He looked lost, hurt and Lucy felt bad for causing it. She didn't want to hurt him but she couldn't pretend that she was happy, what if she lost him?

He heard Lucy coming down stairs and tried to perk himself up. He stood up and headed towards the kitchen "Morning" he smiles at her but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

The atmosphere in the kitchen was awkward to say the least "Have you been to bed?" Lucy asks, concerned.

Aaron shakes his head a little, signalling that no, he hadn't been to bed. Aaron puts breakfast in front of her and stares at her. Trying to figure things out because his daughter isn't what you would call shy and if she had a problem with him being with Jackson why hadn't she said something before.

"Did Carly tell you to get rid of Jackson?"

"What?"

"You saying you don't want me with Jackson, it better not have anything to do with Carly" Aaron warns her.

Lucy licks her lips and swallows the lump in her throat "it's not" she tells him. She's not about to tell him what Carly said to her Wednesday night because he would be off, on his way to kill Carly before she had even finished "I just don't want you to be with him. I don't like the two of you together"

Aaron can't quite understand that "What's that mean?"

"I just don't like it ok!" she snaps "now if you wanna be with him and want me to move out just say"

"Shut up and eat your breakfast" he tells her and she does as she is told and ten minutes later she's at the bus stop, waiting on the bus.

Aaron has no other choice and after a quick shower, to freshen himself up he's grabbing his keys and heading towards the building site Jackson had mentioned he was working on. Aaron had to finish with him. He had no idea how he was going to do it. He didn't want to do it but he had to, for Lucy.

He pulls to a stop outside the site and can see Jackson's car parked just inside at the makeshift car park. His heart is beating like mad. He doesn't know how he's going to do this. He doesn't want to do this but he'd do anything for Lucy and she wanted this and he'd do it.

Heading towards the building site he scans the place, looking, looking for Jackson but he can't see him. Luckily for him there's a guy, early twenties standing having a smoke just outside the gates

"Hey mate" he calls out and the guy looks at him

"Yeah?"

"You know Jackson Walsh?"

The guy nods "should do, he's my boss"

"Could you tell him someone wants to see him?"

The guy looks Aaron up and down, a scowl on his face "What do you want him for?"

Aaron rolls his eyes "that's between me and him, now are you going to or not?"

"Once I've finished this" he says, indicating his cigarette. Aaron stands waiting and after a few minutes he's thrown the cigarette to the ground and asking "who should I say is wanting him?"

"Aaron"

"Alright" with that said the young guy runs back inside and Aaron watches him but after a few seconds he gets lost between the scaffolding and all Aaron can do is wait.

He doesn't have a long wait though because a few minutes later Jackson is walking up behind him with a smile and saying "I tried calling last night you didn't pick up, get a better offer did you?"

Aaron smiles at him. He can't help it, there's just something about the builder that makes him happy, complete almost but all too soon he's reminding himself why he's here "Maybe" he replies and Jackson is grinning

"Turning up at work? Did you miss me that much?" Jackson teases him but he stops once he takes in the look on Aaron's face "or are you here for another reason?"

Aaron licks his lips "Do you have ten minutes? To talk?"

Taking his hard hat from his head Jackson nods "Yeah" he agrees even although his gut is telling him not to go. He can tell, just by the way Aaron is acting what he's here for and it's killing him already could he really listen to him say the words?

The walk to Aaron's car was a tense one. Once inside the atmosphere didn't change and Aaron wasn't for speaking, he was still trying to find the words. Jackson is the first to break the silence.

"Do I get a reason or you just going to tell me we're over?"

Aaron's head snaps towards him, how did he know? The question lingers in his eyes but he doesn't ask it but Jackson says "I can read you like a book" anyway, answering his unspoken question.

"I don't want it" he says honestly "I want you, I want us"

At first Jackson was about to ask why he was doing it then until he realised and said "Lucy"

Aaron nods "She's not happy, she told me last night after…" he stopped, not wanting to let Jackson in on that piece of information

"After what?" Jackson asks but Aaron shakes his head "After what Aaron?" he asks again, this time in a more demanding tone.

Aaron's blue eyes meet his deep hazel ones "after I told her I was going to ask you and Harry to move in"

Jackson's eyes widen and at that moment he doesn't know what to be more shocked by. Aaron dumping him or Aaron wanting him and Harry to move in.

"She told me to choose, she said if I wanted you then she was moving out" he tells him "I can't lose my daughter no matter how much I might love you" the word "love" was out of Aaron's mouth before he had even thought about what he was saying.

"Aaron…" the pain in Jackson's voice is clear; Aaron had just basically told him he loved him. Something Jackson had been waiting on because he had told himself that this time, this time he wasn't going to be the one saying "I love you" first.

"Clean break" Aaron says, trying not to let either one of them think about the "love" word too much "its better this way"

"You're going to let a fifteen year old dictate your life?" Jackson snaps and Aaron glares at him "She's my daughter"

"So? Doesn't mean she can run your life" Jackson tells him "You're the dad"

Aaron nods "Yeah and I don't want you" he snaps "So that's all there is to say really isn't there? We're over, get over it, find someone else, move on. You did it before won't be hard for you to do it again" Aaron can't quite believe what he's saying. He didn't intend to be mean or drag up their past but here he was doing it.

Jackson takes a deep calming breath and says "I told you she had a problem with us"

Aaron rolls his eyes "yeah, well, your always flippin right aren't ya?" Aaron's hand finds Jackson's and he squeezes it, just once before letting go.

"I have to do what I have to do. She's my daughter"

"I know" Jackson tells him because he'd do the same if Harry was asking "good while it lasted right?" he asks, trying to be reasonable when really he just wanted to rant.

Aaron takes a deep breath and nods "yeah" he says with a shaky voice "it was"

Turning to face each other, their eyes lock and Aaron bites his lip, he's nervous. What's he nervous about? He doesn't really know but the next thing he knows there's no longer any distance between them and their tongues are battling for dominance.

It was a Goodbye and as Goodbye's go it was a pretty good one, actually it was a really good one and when it came time to pull apart, for oxygen more than anything. It was hard.

Breaking off their kiss Aaron's forehead rested against Jackson's and a small sad smile was on his face "Have a nice life" Aaron finds himself saying even although he's not entirely sure why he's saying it.

"So not even mates?" Jackson finds himself asking and Aaron shakes "That will never work for us; we'll both end up wanting more"

Jackson has to agree with that. He would want more and sooner or later they would end up back in bed with each other.

Pressing his lips to Aaron's forehead he whispers "take care" before getting out the car and closing the door.

He walks away from the car and Aaron, even although he tries not to he ends up watching him walk away via the interior mirror.

Jackson doesn't look back. He can't. He still has to work and he has to keep it together. Their second chance had come and gone. They were over again and again Jackson felt as if a part of him was missing. A part that had only been found a mere three months ago and was once again snatched. He knew this was it. Lucy didn't want them together. She'd given Aaron a choice and he'd chosen correctly; of course he would choose his Daughter over his boyfriend. Jackson would do the same but it didn't stop it hurting.

Once he can no longer see Jackson in his mirror Aaron drives home. He doesn't have to be at any of the garages today but he's going in. He's going to work. He needs to hit something and an engine seems like the perfect thing. He also needs a drink but he'll put that off as long as he can because the way he's feeling he knows he's unlikely to stop at just one drink.

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW AND I'LL GET MY FINGERS WORKING!


	14. Chapter 14

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV

* * *

_

Five days. It had been five days since Aaron has split up with Jackson and it was meant to get easier but it wasn't. He was missing him like mad. He was burying himself in work, hoping that sooner or later the pain he felt would subside and he would move on.

"Aaron" he heard someone call while he was under a Ford "yeah?" he called back

"Phone" Chris tells him

"Take a message, I'll call them back" he replies

"Uh…" Chris stutters "It's Lucy's school"

Aaron is sliding himself out from under the car and wiping his hands on his overalls a few seconds after the words leave Chris' mouth.

He takes the phone from Chris "thanks" Chris stands at the side of him "Finish the car off" Aaron barks and Chris moves away quickly.

It was Lucy's school informing Aaron that Lucy had been in an altercation with another student during her morning class and could he come pick her up so they could discuss it with him. Aaron was annoyed, what the hell was she playing at?

"I'll be right there" he tells the head teacher before pulling off his overalls and telling Chris he was going to the school. Chris didn't say anything, what could he say? Aaron was his boss and Aaron tells him what to do.

Aaron pulled into the parking lot just fifteen minutes later. He walked to the front door of the School and pushed the door open. He stopped dead. Standing in front of him was the last person he ever expected to see. Jackson.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison

"Lucy had a fight with someone"

Jackson nods "Harry apparently had an argument with another student"

Aaron shakes his head "I'm gonna kill her" he says. It was clear that Lucy and Harry had obviously had an argument with each other. What were they playing at? And what was it about?

Just then the head teacher a Mrs Williamson comes out of her office "Mr Walsh and Mr Livesy?"

Aaron and Jackson nod "Lucy and Harry have been involved in an altercation with each other. Neither one of them will say what it's about. Follow me"

Jackson and Aaron share a look before following Mrs Williamson into the office.

Both of them were sat, at opposite sides of the room, in chair with their arms crossed and frowns on their faces. Aaron went to stand by Lucy and Jackson stood by Harry

"What happened?" Jackson asks Harry first

Harry nods in Lucy's direction "That psycho just attacked me!"

"You started it!" Lucy fires back but Harry pulls a face "Luckily for you, I don't hit girls" he snarls

"You hit him?" Aaron asks while not really believing it "Yeah, he deserved it though!" she tells him "saying stuff to me"

Aaron looks at Harry then back at Lucy "what did he say that justifies you slapping him?" Harry had a red hand mark on his face

Lucy shrugged "I forgot" she tells him

Harry scoffs "I'll tell you what I said, I told her she was a bitch for splitting you two up" he looks her up and down "she went off on one"

"I told you to leave it!" Jackson hisses at him. Harry looks at him like he's mad "You're miserable" he nods at Aaron "he's clearly miserable and it's all that little fella's fault!" he laughs to himself

Lucy is up out of her seat and launching herself at Harry before anyone knows what's happening but Aaron quickly grabs her by the waist and pulls her back into her seat "settle down!" he demands of her and she reluctantly sits back down.

"She's a psycho"

Aaron looks at Harry "stop bating her"

Jackson laughs a little, it's a funny situation "Harry, can it" Harry pulls a face and crosses him arms over his chest.

Mrs Williamson is stood at the corner "What am going to do with you two, huh?"

"Let us go home?" Lucy suggests "or ban him from ever coming back here so I don't have to see his ugly face"

"Well I look like a boy cause I am one, what's your excuse"

"I'm gonna kill you" Lucy warns him and Harry laughs "Bring on Shortie!"

"Enough!" Mrs Williamson demands and both Harry and Lucy quieten down immediately "Is this likely to happen again?" she asks but this time she's looking at Aaron and Jackson. They shake their heads

"No" Jackson answers "I won't. I can promise you that" then after a minute he adds "well, I can promise you Harry won't cause anymore trouble"

Aaron glares at him "Lucy won't cause any more trouble either, as long as no one provokes her"

Mrs Williamson nods "Ok, if both parties are agreed we'll leave it there and start fresh on Monday? Yes?"

Harry nods and Lucy shrugs her shoulders

"Lucy!" Aaron says in a warning tone and Lucy looks at Mrs Williamson and smiles "Yeah. I agree. I won't touch him again"

"Ok. I think you should both just go home. I'm not sending you back to your classes, it's been an eventful morning"

Lucy and Harry nod, both trying to keep the smiles from their faces because anything that gets them out of school is good by them.

They all exit the building together and head towards the car park and Aaron is left wondering how he didn't notice Jackson van, until he realises that Jackson doesn't have his van.

"You're grounded" Aaron tells Lucy as they make their way to the car "Thought so, how long?"

"Haven't decided that yet" he tells her as he looks behind him. To see where Jackson is headed, he can't see the van. Should he offer them a lift? While he's debating whether or not to ask them though he hears Harry ask "Where's the van?" and Jackson answer "Not got it. Rory brought me"

Aaron's ears perk up at the mention of another man and he stares at Jackson, watching where he's headed until he sees him and Harry get into a Silver BMW that's parked just outside the school. Aaron looks at the driver's side but he can't see him but he sees the smile on Jackson's face and he feels his heart plummet into his stomach. Had Jackson moved on already?

"Dad, DAD!" Lucy voice pulls his attention away from Jackson and the BMW and back to her "Get in the car" he says, unlocking it and hopping inside. He drives away without looking back at the BMW.

It's 8pm the same night, Friday night and Aaron is sat in the Woolpack. He had left Lucy in the house, she was grounded and he wasn't far away plus Ryan lived right next door to him.

He was nursing his third pint and he'd only been in the pub for twenty minutes. Try as he might he couldn't get the image of Jackson getting into that car out of his head. How could he have moved on so quickly? Five days? Was he that easy to get over?

"Drowning your sorrows?" a voice asks from behind him. It's Adam and Aaron doesn't even look around or reply but that doesn't stop Adam sliding into the empty bar stool next to him

"Still moping over Jackson?"

Aaron ignores him. He doesn't want to talk about Jackson. He came here to forget all about Jackson.

"What happened man?" Adam asks

Aaron catches the barmaids attention and gets Adam a pint but doesn't answer him, yet anyway. He hadn't told Adam why he and Jackson had split up, he just told them they had finished. He couldn't tell him because he'd just say he shouldn't let Lucy dictate his love life. Aaron didn't want to hear it.

"Was he seeing someone else?"

"NO!" Aaron says quickly, defending Jackson

"Were…Were you?" Adam asks even although he doesn't believe it he still has to ask.

Aaron rolls his head to the side and looks at his best friend, eyebrows raised. It's kind of an "are you serious" look

"Alright" Adam says taking a sip of his pint "What happened then"

Aaron sighs "Why are you so interested in my love life?" he questions "I don't ask about yours"

"Cause" Adam says, slapping him on the back "I haven't seen you this miserable since…well since the last time he left you"

"Can we not talk about Jackson?" Aaron asks, well he demands. Adam nods "I won't mention him again" he tells his mate "or at least again tonight"

Aaron laughs and picks up his pint, finding them a table and catching up with his best friend.

It's just after 11pm when Aaron gets home. Lucy is in her bed, fast asleep. Aaron quickly locks the door and makes his way up to the bedroom, stripping to his boxers once inside and slipping into his bed.

He picks up his mobile and scrolls through his contacts until he comes to a stop at Jackson's name. His fingers run over the call button, debating whether or not to call him. He wanted to talk, apologise for Lucy and maybe ask about the guy in the car but he doesn't. Instead he drops his phone onto the bedside table and forces his eyes closed. He's going to have to try a lot harder to put Jackson Walsh out of his head.

Jackson was in bed, he couldn't stop thinking about Aaron. Seeing him today after five days apart was hard. He looked good and damn he missed him. Jackson had caught a glimpse of him just as he got into Rory's car outside the school. He saw him look at the car and he could tell Aaron was wondering who he was. He probably thought he had moved on, far from it. Jackson was in love with him. It was going to take a lot more than five days for him to put Aaron Livesy behind him. He was going to have to try a lot harder to put Aaron Livesy out of his head.

* * *

A/N- LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? LET ME KNOW AND I'LL GET MY FINGERS WORKING HARD!


	15. Chapter 15

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Hope you like, let me know!_

* * *

It was the beginning of December and three weeks since Aaron had split up with Jackson. It was safe to say that Aaron was still struggling to move on. He still missed him and the more he missed him, the more short tempered and moody he became.

It was Tuesday morning and Lucy was heading downstairs to get breakfast. Walking into her kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in her kitchen, at her cooker was a guy she had never seen before in her life

"Who the hell are you?" she demands to know, arms crossed and a glare firmly in place as she stared at him.

"David" the guy tells her "A friend of…" he trails off and Lucy eyes "My Dad's?"

"Aaron"

Lucy's eyebrows pull together "Yeah, my Dad"

Just then Aaron appears behind her "Morning" he says and Lucy looks between them "I'll get something to eat from the café"

"I'll make you something?" Aaron tells her but Lucy shakes her head "No, no" she insists "I'm meeting Emily anyway" Emily was Adam's daughter that was the same age as her.

"Ok, see you later"

"Yeah. Later" she agrees as she backs out of the kitchen. Once outside she wonders what the hell just happened. Had her Dad brought some random guy home? He didn't do that. The only time she ever met any of his boyfriends was after he'd been with them for at least two weeks. He hadn't been with that guy two weeks. The guy hadn't even known he had a daughter. He was clearly a one night stand.

Aaron heard his front door close and he took a deep breath. Straightening his shoulders he looks at David and says "You can go now"

David looks at him, a confused expression on his face "What?"

"Get out" Aaron barks "It was good and everything but I have things to do"

David scoffs "Oh so you're kicking me out are you?" he asks already grabbing his coat "not even giving me breakfast"

Aaron turns his nose up and that and almost growls at the guy "There's a café at the end of the road, get something to eat there"

David heads towards the front door and Aaron follows "So asking for your number will be a no, no then?"

Aaron just gives him a look and he says "Thought so" David opens the door and steps throw it just as Aaron slams it behind him.

Aaron slams the door behind David before sliding down it himself. Tears spilling from his eyes, as his bum hit the cold floor, his head fall into his hands. What had he done?

He had picked up some random guy in a Gay bar and brought him home. That wasn't something he did. It was all his fault, Jackson. It was all Jackson's fault.

Monday night and Aaron had gone out. Just to get away from the village and clear his head but it hadn't worked out that way. Entering a Gay bar in Hotten Aaron spotted him as soon as he walked through the door. It was as if he could sense him. There he was, Jackson. Sitting at a table in the back of the bar with some guy, was it the guy that had been with him at the school? Aaron didn't know.

Seeing Jackson with another guy, looking happy, laughing, Aaron felt helpless. He had been the one to break up with Jackson but he was obviously the one that was having the hardest time letting go. After that Aaron had climbed the stairs to the second level of the bar, so Jackson wouldn't notice him and then he ended up back home with David.

Aaron thought bringing David home would help him get over Jackson but it didn't. It just made him feel worse. After ten minutes of being on the floor and lost in his own misery Aaron pulls himself up and shakes himself down. He's 43 and he has to stop allowing Jackson to affect him like this. It's almost Christmas. He had to focus on that and his own family; he has to focus on Lucy.

* * *

Lucy made her way to school but by lunch time she couldn't concentrate and she decided not to attend the remainder of her classes, instead she headed towards Butler's farm, to see Adam.

Adam was just getting out his truck as Lucy walked up the drive towards him "What are you doing here?" he asks "shouldn't you be at school?"

Lucy sticks her hands into her Jacket pockets and shrugs "I didn't feel like it" she tells him and he laughs "You're Dad's gonna love that"

Again Lucy shrugs "Hey…" Adam says, in a soft concerned voice as he closes the distance between them "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" she asks "Without you telling my Dad?"

Adam thinks it over for a few minutes and says "You're not pregnant are you?"

Lucy looks offended by that question and slaps him on the arm "No! It's about my Dad, can we talk?"

Adam nods "Let's go in" he tells her, nodding towards the house

"Is everyone out?" she asks as she follows him and Adam nods "Yeah, just me and you kid!" he tells her, throwing his arm over her shoulder and pulling her into his side.

Five minutes later and the two of them are sitting at opposite ends of the kitchen table, Coffee in their hands staring at each other.

"What do you wanna talk about?" asks Adam

"There was a random guy in my house this morning"

Adam's eyebrows lift "someone broke in? Bet your Dad seen him off"

Lucy shakes her head "No. Dad went out last night, must have pulled some random guy and brought him home"

"Oh" says Adam, finally getting it "You're not Ok with that?"

Lucy shrugs "I don't mind him bringing people home" she tells him "But it's not what he does" she reminds him "He only ever lets me meet someone he's seeing after he's been with them for a while. He doesn't go out and pull random guys"

Adam shakes his head, disagreeing with that statement and Lucy's eyebrows pull together. At her confused look, Adam explains.

"It's what he does when he's missing Jackson" he tells her "It's part of him getting over him. He did it last time and he's doing it again obviously"

Lucy bites her lip and nods while Adam continues "I have no idea why they split up this time from the look of them it didn't look like they would"

Lucy's head snapped up and her eyes met Adam's "You don't know why they split up?" she asks, shocked that her Dad hadn't told his best friend what she had said

"I asked but he just told me it didn't work out" he looks at her, seeing the look in her face he adds "Why, do you?"

Slowly, reluctantly, Lucy nods "Why?" Adam asks, genuinely interested.

"Becauseofme" she mumbles, but she mumbles it so quickly and so quietly that Adam has to ask again

"What?"

"Because of me" she says, properly this time but unwilling to look at him.

Adam's eyebrows pull together. He's confused "Because of you? What do you mean?"

Finally looking up, locking eyes with the man that's been like her second Father she says "He wanted Jackson to move in" she explains "I said no, then I said I didn't want him to be with Jackson anymore and that he had to choose"

Adam's eyes widen and Lucy has never seen him as shocked as he currently looks "Why would you do that? Jackson's a good guy"

Lucy hits her head against the table "I know" she groans "I messed up, I let…" she trails off but Adam isn't going to let her away with not finishing her sentence

"You let what?"

Licking her lips Lucy says "Carly get to me"

"Carly?" Adam all but shouts, he hates the woman, always has "What the hell has she got to do with it?"

Lucy explains to Adam about how she stayed over at hers and about how Carly spent most of the night telling her that her Dad would sooner or later end up choosing Jackson over her because he loved Jackson so much and that Lucy should do everything she can to get rid of him while she still had a chance. By the time she was finished Adam was angry

"Please don't tell Dad" she begged him "he'll kill her"

Adam nods at that. He knows if he tells Aaron that he will kill her "What you going to do about the mess you made then?"

Lucy shrugs "I don't know. I want him to be happy. He's miserable; I've never seen him so miserable"

"I have" Adam admits to her. She questions him and Adam decides that she should know every single little detail of Aaron and Jackson's back story. He fills her in with as much as he knows.

"He just left?" Lucy asks, tears in her eyes.

Adam nods "He thought it would be better for your dad" he smiles sadly "I guess it was, in the long run cause he got you but your Dad didn't see it like that. Took him a long time to put Jackson behind him but he never fully managed it"

"What about James?"

"He loved him" Adam assures her "Just not as much as he loved Jackson. Your Dad and James used to argue about the fact Aaron still had dreams, well nightmares about Jackson's accident and he used to call out to him in his sleep"

"Dad really loves him, doesn't he?" she asks the question but it's really rhetorical because she knows the answer. The answer is written clear as day over her Father's face every morning.

"Yeah, he does" Adam agrees

Once again she is dropping her head onto the kitchen table and sighing "I screwed up so bad and hurt so many people all because of Carly. I should have trusted my Dad"

"You're fifteen, she played on your insecurities Lucy" Adam gets up from his seat and sits in the one beside Lucy, he pulls her into him "come on" he says rubbing her back and that's when the flood gates open and Lucy cries on his shoulder.

After five minutes she pulls away and wipes her face "Sorry"

Adam shakes his head "It's what I'm here for" he assures her "I have to fix this" she tells him and Adam shakes his head again "Leave it be now, they'll both move on. You can't get them back together then change your mind in a few weeks"

Lucy stands up and shakes her head "I won't" she tells him while looking at the clock. It was just after 2pm. She had a plan.

"Don't tell my Dad you've seen me, yeah?" she asks

"What are you going to do?" he asks but she shakes her head and grins "trust me!" she tells him, kissing his cheek.

"Make sure your home at your normal time or I tell him" he warns her and she nods "I will be" she promises him "Give me a lift to the bus stop?" she asks with a cheeky smile and he rolls his eyes but grabs his keys anyway while pushing her out of the door.

* * *

He didn't bother asking her where she was off to when he dropped her at the first bus stop just outside the village, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. After dropping her off Adam continued on to the village, he needed a drink. His chat with Lucy had taken it out of him.

The Woolpack wasn't busy and it wasn't hard to spot his best friend, who was hunched over the bar with a drink in his hand "Little early isn't it?" he asks, announcing his presence.

Aaron acknowledges him with a grunt then says "what you doing here then?"

"I heard you got lucky last night" he tells him as he slips into the empty bar stool. Aaron looks at him, eyes wide and clearly in shock "How do you know that?" he demands to know.

"Lucy told Emily and Emily told me" he says quickly, covering for Lucy.

Aaron shrugs "I'm an adult, I can do what I want" he tells his best mate "not in the mood for a lecture right now"

Adam shakes his head "Not going to give you one. You look like you're giving yourself a hard time over it anyway. I'll just keep you company" he tells him while ordering himself a drink and Aaron another one.

Lucy wasn't sure where she was going when she got off the bus. She could vaguely recall Jackson saying he was working on Calver's road in Hotten. Well she was on that road and she was scanning for anything that looked like a building site. She needed to see him, she needed to ask him to take her Dad back and tell him how sorry she was for what she did.

She found the building site. It was at the far end of the road. There was no one around and they all seemed to be working. The gate was closed but it wasn't locked and she opened it and walked onto the building site. She had taken about two steps when she heard "HEY KID!"

Lucy turned around plastered a huge smile on her face "Hi!" she says and the guy walks towards her "You can't be here, scram" he tells her.

Crossing her arms over her chest and becoming ever so slightly defensive she says "I'm looking for someone!"

"Out" the guy says opening the gate again. Lucy glares at him "Jackson Walsh" she says and the guy lifts his eyebrows "What about him"

"I wanna see him"

"You his kid?"

Lucy scoffs at that "No, he has a very ugly son. Can you get him for me please?" she asks and the guy nods "wait here" he says to her once she's outside of the gate once more. Lucy pulls a face as the guy walks away to find Jackson for her.

As she waits on Jackson coming back she becomes nervous, extremely nervous. What if he doesn't want to see her? What if he didn't like her? She spots him heading in her direction and she swallows the lump in her throat.

"Hey"

* * *

A/N - Like it? Hate it? Love it? LET ME KNOW!


	16. Chapter 16

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - ENJOY!_

_A/N - Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 15! This is for you! And Soapie! Is this fast enough for you! _

* * *

"Hey" Lucy says with a small, nervous smile on her face.

Jackson walks through the gate and stops, just in front of her. A confused look on his face "What are you doing here?" he asks "is Aaron alright?" he adds quickly and Lucy nods "He's fine" she reassures him "Or, well, as well as he can be" she adds on as an afterthought.

"Right" Jackson says, confused "what are you doing here then?" he asks "and why aren't you at school?"

She ignores the last part of his question "I'm here to tell you I'm sorry and ask if you and my Dad could get back together"

Jackson can't help himself, he laughs "You're what? Lucy…" he trails off shaking his head

"He misses you, he loves you!" she tells him

"He loves you more" he reminds her "we split up because you didn't want us seeing each other, remember?"

Lucy frowns "Yeah, I was stupid" she informs him "I was selfish but I won't do that again. I want him to be happy. I want you both to be happy"

Jackson can only stand at stare at the young girl in front of him. Out of all the people that could have been waiting to see him he didn't expect it to be her. She looked genuine but Jackson wasn't going to say he wanted Aaron back for her to just change her mind again in a month's time. He couldn't go through that heartbreak again. He was only just beginning to heal.

"We've both moved on" he tells her simply and she scoffs "No you haven't, well Dad hasn't" she informs him "he misses you like mad, walked about miserable ever since you split up"

Jackson gives her a look and she nods "I know, I know I caused that. I didn't mean it. I'm a teenage girl. We get emotional, especially when someone keeps telling you something"

"By someone you mean Carly?" Jackson says, guessing that was what she meant and she offers him a small smile as her reply.

"Does your Dad know?" Lucy quickly shakes her head "please don't tell him, he'll kill her"

"I'm not going to tell him, we don't speak so I'm unlikely to tell him"

Lucy frowns "You won't give it another chance?"

Jackson smiles sadly at her and shakes his head "No, I can't. We didn't work out and I'm not going to wait until you let Carly get the better of you again and you tell him you don't want us together. You'll always come first, which is the way it should be"

"I know!" she cries "I just want my Dad to be happy"

Jackson takes a deep breath. They were going around and around in circles and he had work that needed to be done "Lucy, we're not getting back together. I've moved on"

Lucy's eyebrows raise and her head tilts as she studies Jackson's expression "You're seeing someone?"

It takes a minute but Jackson nods and Lucy frowns "I've got to get back to work, get home" he tells her "or get back to school" with that said Jackson walks away from her and heads back to work.

Lucy lets him go without saying a word. She doesn't believe that he's seeing someone else. He loves her Dad, she knows that but she obviously hurt both of them, badly. She needed help to get them back together and there was only one person she could think of that could help her with it.

* * *

Hanging around waiting on the school finishing was a long and cold process and there was the fact that she had to make sure no teachers could see her as she was meant to be in classes. The bell rang signalling the end of class and Lucy just had to hope he hadn't cut out early and that Jackson wasn't picking him up.

"HARRY!" she yells upon seeing him, he turns around to see who called out his name but when he sees its her he turns back and continues walking, she has to run to catch up with him "Harry stop!" she tells him as she walks a few feet behind him.

Harry looks at his friend "I'll catch you later" he tells him before stopping and allowing Lucy to catch up with him "What do you want?"

"Your help"

"Why would I help you?" Harry asks, as he readjusts his bag on his shoulder. "Cause I want to get our Dad's back together?" she tells him

Harry laughs "You split them up, remember?"

Lucy nods "Yeah, I made a mistake, please help me? I can't do it alone"

"Why should i?"

Lucy shrugs "Cause it'll make your Dad happy? And mine? And because my Dad has never done anything to you and he deserves to be happy and he loves your Dad more than anything"

Harry wants to tell her "no" and that it's her problem so she should have to fix it, on her own but he wants his Dad to be happy and he knows how much he has been missing Aaron so he sighs and says "What do you want me to do?"

Lucy grins "You'll help me?"

Harry nods "Looks like it, don't it?"

"Thank you!" she exclaims happily throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. Harry doesn't return it and a few seconds later Lucy pulls away

"What do you want me to do?" he asks again.

"What time does your Dad get in from work?"

"He'll be there when I get in, why?"

"I need you to get his phone and turn it off"

Harry's confused "why?"

"Cause I'm going to tell my Dad he's been in an accident but he'll try to call him and if his phone is off he'll be more likely to believe me"

"You're what?" Harry asks with a laugh, it was an insane plan and Lucy shrugs "He'll pretend he doesn't give a crap if I go at him in any other way, I just need you to play along"

"Alright, I'll get his phone and turn it off, what else?"

"I'll need you to call me about five and then I'll take it from there and you just play along, yeah?"

Harry nods "Ok, if this back fires on us, you're getting the blame"

"I'll take it all" she assures him "Remember; call me at five, yeah?"

"Yeah" Harry nods before walking away and Lucy heads to the bus stop, to get the bus back to the village.

* * *

It was half four by the time Lucy got home and Aaron was waiting on her "Hey" he says as she walks through the door and Lucy stops "have you been drinking?" she asks and he nods

"Are you over the limit?"

Aaron is confused by the question "Why do you want to go somewhere?"

Lucy groans because if Aaron is over the limit that means he won't be able to drive, right?

"I thought maybe we could go out for dinner later or something?" she tells him and he shrugs "Well, I'm not really over the limit, I didn't drink much" he tells her "I'll drink some Coffee"

Lucy nods "You do that" she tells him "I'm just going to put my bag in my room"

Aaron is in the kitchen drinking his Coffee when Lucy comes back downstairs "Enjoying that?" she asks as he pulls a face "Not really" he informs her "you could have told me this morning that you wanted to go out"

Lucy gives him a look "I was a bit in shock this morning, with our visitor"

"Oh" Aaron says, a sheepish look on his face "sorry about"

Lucy shrugs casually "it's cool; just warn me next time, yeah?"

"Yeah" he agrees but silently, to himself he adds _"there won't be a next time"_

Lucy leaves the kitchen. She's impatient and extremely nervous. She has a plan but she just doesn't know how well it is going to work out. It relied on her Dad really and on him wanting to be there for Jackson, surely he'd do what she expected and rush to Jackson's right? She hoped so because that's what her plan relied on. After they got to Jackson's however she had no idea what was going to happen then, she didn't have a plan for that.

It was almost five minutes past five and Harry still hadn't called. Lucy was going to kill him, she had it all planned out.

But before she could plan out another way to kill him, the mobile that was in her hand, started ringing.

"Hello?" she asked into it

"I don't really know what you want me to say" Harry says from the other end of the phone.

"Really?" she all but screams "Ok" she says as she starts to panic "Calm down Harry, we'll be there" she says then hangs up the phone, knowing her dad had heard her.

He comes out of the kitchen "What's going on?" he asks "was that Harry?"

"Dad!" she exclaims "Harry needs help"

"Jackson can't help him"

Lucy shakes her head "He's been in an accident, that's why Harry called. He doesn't know what to do"

"Harry's been in an accident?" Aaron asks but Lucy shakes her head "Jackson" she says simply and watches as Aaron's eyes widen "Jack…Jackson was in an accident?" he asks, already walking away from her.

Aaron is looking for his mobile, he needs to call Jackson. He finds it and calls Jackson's number but all he gets is the answer machine. He doesn't leave a message; Jackson's phone is never off.

He grabs his keys "Let's go" he says, heading towards the door. Lucy smiles to herself

"Where are we going?" she asks, already knowing the answer.

"To get Harry" he tells her because beyond that he doesn't really have a plan.

Lucy is surprised they weren't pulled over by the police because she was sure they set some record in getting from their house to Jackson. It took them ten minutes if that. It usually took at least twenty and that was on a good day.

Aaron had pulled the car to a stop outside of the house and jumped out. Lucy was beyond nervous now because in a matter of seconds Aaron was going to find out that she was lying. Slowly she let herself out the car and made her way to the front door. Aaron was already half way down the path.

* * *

Aaron was worried. All he had heard was that Jackson had been in an accident and he knew he just had to see him. He had to make sure Harry was OK. Banging on the door Aaron fully expected Harry to answer it and for him to be upset but it wasn't Harry that opened the door.

"JACKSON?" he says in a surprised and shocked tone of voice.

"Yeah" Jackson says in a confused voice "who else did you expect to see at my front door?"

Aaron opened and closed his mouth a few times before something clicked in his brain and he turned around "You!" he says, advancing on Lucy "You told me he had been in an accident"

Lucy took a deep breath then rolled her eyes "Well! I had to say something to get you here, didn't i?"

Aaron was confused "You what? Telling me he was in accident? How could you?"

"I'm sorry alright?" she says looking at Jackson she asks "Can we come in?"

Jackson nods but his eyes never leave Aaron, he just looks so shocked "Hey, you alright?" he asks the mechanic as Lucy walks past him into the living room.

Aaron nods "I wanna know what she's playing at" he tells him "I was so worried"

A smile plays at the corner of Jackson's lips "I'm alright" he assures him as he steps back "come in"

"Now what?" Harry asks as Lucy walks into his living room "Now I wing it" she tells him honestly. A couple of seconds later Jackson and Aaron appear in the room.

"Care to tell me why you two have just shown up at my door?" Jackson asks

Lucy nods "Well after you blew me off this afternoon I had to come up with someway of getting you two back together"

"You saw him this afternoon?" Aaron asks "What happened to school?"

Lucy frowns "That's not the issue right now" she tells him "Kill me later, right now, we" she says pointing between herself and Harry "Want you to get back together"

Jackson sighs "I told you earlier Lucy, that's not going to happen"

Aaron a little hurt by that comment but he doesn't show it "You played me? You knew I'd come if you said he was hurt" he looks at Jackson "Why the hell is your phone off?"

Jackson shakes his head "It's not, it's…" he trails off, reaching for his phone only to find it isn't where he left it. He glares at Harry "You helped her?"

Harry nods "Look" Harry starts "You want to be with each other and Lucy here is telling you she made a mistake when she threw a hissy fit, if you miss each other how about you both put us out of our misery, because we have to look at you, by getting back together?"

"I agree" Lucy adds "You two really need to get back together"

Aaron looks at Jackson "He's already moved on" he says, looking back at Lucy "So it can't happen"

"Excuse me?" Jackson asks, stepping towards him "I've what?"

Aaron scoffs "I saw you, in that bar with that guy" he says, turning up his lip in disgust.

"Last night?" Jackson asks

It suddenly makes so much sense to Lucy, she now knows why her Dad brought some random guy home, he had been jealous.

Aaron nods "Yeah. Why? Had that many you need to know what night I'm on about?"

Jackson throws his head back and groans "You're such a jealous Pratt" he informs Aaron and Aaron pulls a face "Jealous? You wish"

"Weren't you out with George last night? Because he's having relationship problems and you were taking him out to get his mind off them?" he asks before adding "or at least that was the line you gave me"

Before Aaron or Jackson can reply however Lucy buts in "Who cares!" she exclaims "Who was out or who slept with who, you both would be jealous if you saw the other with someone else" she looks at her Dad.

"If I ask you something, will you answer it and not lie?"

Aaron glares at her then says "depends what it is"

Lucy shakes her head "Truth Dad, promise me"

Reluctantly and with a sigh he says "Fine"

Lucy grins before turning to Jackson "Will you do the same?"

Jackson takes a minute to answer because he suspects he knows what she is going to ask before saying "Yeah"

"Do you love Jackson Dad?" she asks before turning to Jackson and asking "Do you love him?"

Both men look at each other than at their kids. This is possibly the most awkward of situations they have ever been in.

"Yeah" they say at the same time but they're not looking at each other, they're looking at the floor.

Harry and Lucy both smile "Then how about we become one great big happily family?" Lucy offers

Aaron looks up and shakes his head "Lucy, you're not happy with us being together and I don't want to do anything to hurt you"

Lucy steps towards her Father "Dad, I didn't really mean what I said. I don't know why I said it" she tells him then shrugs "Well, I do but we don't want to dwell on the past"

Aaron looks down at her and his eyebrows lift; he gives her a look and says "Carly, right?"

With a slight nod of her head, she confirms his suspicions "She told me that I'd end up getting pushed out because of him"

Aaron felt himself getting angry at what Lucy was telling him "I'm gonna kill her" he announces to the room but Lucy grabs his hands "No" she tells him "You know what will kill her? Is seeing us happy, together" she looks at Harry and Jackson "all of us" she tells him.

Aaron looks at Lucy, then Harry and then finally his gaze rests on Jackson. He wants him. He can't deny that but did Jackson want him? That was the question. They probably needed to talk but they couldn't have that kind of chat with their kids in the room.

Lucy, sensing they may need some alone time. Stepped back from her Dad and grabbed Harry's arm "Come on" she says pulling him "Let's go play a game, I'll thrash you"

Harry scoffs but follows her out of the room anyway "In your dreams"

"You wish" she replies with a grin.

Aaron and Jackson watch them walk away and Jackson lets out a small laugh "She's as subtle as you"

Aaron grins at that "My genes, she's blessed that kid"

"If you insist" Jackson replies with a grin.

The room descends into silence its not quite comfortable but its not awkward either and Aaron knows he has to be the one to make the first move as he is the one that ended their relationship just over three short weeks ago.

"What do you think?" Aaron asks, turning his body towards the older man.

"What do I think about what?"

"Us being one big happy family?"

Jackson lets out a small laugh "Don't think we'd manage that, those two would be at each other's throats, constantly"

Aaron nods "Yeah but we'd be together"

Jackson nods at the sofa's "let's sit down and have a chat, huh?" he suggests. Aaron nods and follows him onto the sofa. They sit side by side on one of the sofas.

"Well…" Jackson starts…

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? HATE IT? WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW!


	17. Chapter 17

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_

"Well…" Jackson starts but he trails off because he's not entirely sure what to say.

Aaron's hand finds its way onto Jackson's thigh and for a minute or so, he just sits staring at his hand and neither of them says anything. They're getting used to each others company again, becoming comfortable.

"I'm sorry I split us up" Aaron says, finally. He glances at Jackson to find him staring at him and he smiles "I've felt like crap ever since" he tells him "if that's any consolation"

Jackson smirks "I might have missed you too" he nudges Aaron's shoulder "a little bit"

Aaron frowns, playfully and says "Never said I missed you, said I felt like crap"

"Oh well" Jackson's eyes widen and he grins back, playfully "I missed you enough for the both of us then" he informs the mechanic.

Aaron isn't sure what to say or do and Jackson isn't completely sure either. They love each other that much is clear to see but they were hurting, that was also clear to see.

"Third time lucky?" Jackson's voice breaks the silence and Aaron turns to him "You what?"

Jackson takes Aaron's hand in his and links their fingers together "Our third chance, think it will work out?"

Aaron smiles, a genuine smile and says "that mean your giving me another chance then?"

Jackson nods "Something like that" he tells him "This is it though Aaron" he tells him, growing serious "If we screw up this time, we can't go back. We're too old"

"Speak for yourself!" he laughs "I'm not old"

Jackson shrugs "Getting there"

"You'll always be older" he reminds him "It's almost cradle snatching you and me"

Jackson can't help but laugh at him, there's just something about Aaron that never fails to make him happy, to make him feel better and boy he'd missed it.

"Are we back on then?" Aaron asks, checking that he's got his facts right because he doesn't want to get excited by the prospect of having him back just to find out he'd got it wrong.

Pressing his lips against Aaron's Jackson hopes to answer him with that kiss. It wasn't a passionate, drawn out kiss. It was a kiss that was meant to answer a question, not turn into something more but Aaron's hand on the back of Jackson's neck insured it turned from an innocent peck into a passionate, breath taking kiss, full of tongue and teeth. Just how Aaron wanted it because three weeks without kissing the man you loved was and is torture.

Jackson pulled away before it could go any further, before they could forget where they were and that their kids were just upstairs "Down boy" he says jokingly and Aaron shrugs "Sorry" he says although the look on his face tells Jackson he's anything but.

"Guess I've got Lucy to thank for you again" Jackson says and Aaron nods "Yeah, she's a good kid" he tells Jackson "just wish…" he trails off and lets out a heavy sigh "I wish she'd spoken to me about whatever Carly said to her instead of lashing out and telling me she didn't want us together"

"She's fifteen Aaron" he shrugs "They make mistakes and she'll probably make more"

"Can't wait" he says, scrunching up his face in disgust and Jackson leans forward, his lips connecting with Aaron's.

They must have lost track of time because the next thing they knew it was almost 9pm. Aaron had gotten to Jackson's just before six, they had been sitting, talking for almost two whole hours. The kids still hadn't come back downstairs, probably afraid to incase of what they might find but they hadn't done anything, the odd kiss here and there but apart from that they mostly spoke. They talked about what they had missed in three weeks, about how much they missed each other, they talked about everything.

"Do you think they've killed each other?" Jackson asks, talking about their kids and Aaron shrugs "it has been pretty quiet" he agrees

"As long as they're not annoying us, I'm good"

Jackson rolls his eyes "We better call them down" he's just about to shout on them when Aaron stops him "Wait"

Jackson turns his attention back to him "What is it?"

Aaron takes a deep breath. He doesn't want to tell him because he doesn't know how he's going to react but during their chat they had promise no secrets which meant in order for there to be no secrets between the two of them Aaron needed to tell him about sleeping with someone else. Jackson had already told him he hadn't slept with anyone else since they had been apart.

"I have to tell you something"

"What is it?" Jackson asks, not liking the serious tone to his voice.

"You know how I told you that seeing you with that guy last night got me jealous?"

Jackson nods

"What I didn't tell is that…I ended up going home with some guy" he tells him. Jackson's face doesn't change, it stays neutral "I thought you'd moved on, I was trying to forget you. I'm so sorry"

Jackson shakes his head. Hearing that is like a stab to the gut but he can't really be mad about it, can he? They weren't together, although he still finds himself asking "enjoy it did you?"

A pained look crosses over Aaron's features and he says "don't" with a shake of his head

"That's not an answer" Jackson's mouth seems to have a mind of its own, because he doesn't want to say these things but he can't stop himself.

"No" Aaron says and he's being honest. He didn't enjoy it. It was just sex and it wasn't even that good. He thought about Jackson the entire time.

Jackson takes a deep breath "Ok, you told me, I'm over it"

"You sure?"

"Positive" he smiles at him.

Just over a week later and it was just less than two weeks until Christmas. Aaron and Lucy were at Jackson's.

* * *

Since they had gotten back together they had spent a lot of time together. It was either Aaron and Lucy heading to Jackson's place or vice versa, there had also been the occasional over night stay. Lucy had to admit that it was good. Her life was pretty good at the moment. Her Dad was happy and she was happy. She loved Jackson, he was funny and he could handle her Dad just as well as anyone. She knew that from the first time they had been together but towards the end of that she had convinced herself to hate him, now, well now she didn't hate him. She loved him. She even enjoyed being around Harry, although he just thought he was funny.

It was Friday night even although it wasn't planned they would probably end up staying over. Lucy didn't mind but Jackson's house only had two bedrooms, thankfully whenever they stayed over Jackson forced Harry to give up his room.

Sitting in the living room, watching TV Lucy just couldn't hold it in any longer. She had something she had to say.

"Why don't you two move in?" she blurts out and all eyes are on her

"What?" Harry asks, giving her a look.

"Excuse me? Jackson says and Aaron is just staring at her, wide eyed.

Lucy swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and looked at the three of them "It would solve a whole lot of problems" she told them with a smile.

"Lucy" Aaron says "Not a good idea"

Her eyebrows pull together in confusion "Why not?"

"Because I said" Aaron tells her through gritted teeth.

Lucy rolls her eyes and as always, she ignores him "What do you think Jackson?" she asks looking at him "Wanna move in with us?"

Jackson opens his mouth to say something but closes it again, while stealing a glace at Aaron. "Don't think your dad wants it so it doesn't really matter"

Aaron turns to him, ignoring the two kids "I didn't say I didn't want it" he tells the older man "far from it" he tells him truthfully "But there's more to think about than just you me and Lucy, you have to consider Harry too" Aaron adds.

Jackson nods at that but he still doesn't know what Aaron wants and before he can ask Lucy buts in again "Harry won't care! Our house is bigger" she nudges Harry "you don't care do you?"

Harry shrugs and his gaze flicks between Aaron and his Father before he finally says "I'm up for anything" he tells him "I'm not fussy but if we do move" he smirks, looking at Aaron "what are the chances of you giving me a part time job in the garage?"

"You're hired!" Aaron tells him quickly and Harry grins "Well, I'm in. When do we move?"

Jackson has no idea what has just happened "Hey" he says "Now I can't remember agreeing"

Aaron turns to him, trying to mask the hurt and disappointment he is feeling, it doesn't work.

"It's two weeks before Christmas Aaron" he tells him "I'm not saying I don't want to move in, I do" he nods at Lucy "Like Lucy said it would solve a lot of our problems"

"So what's the problem then?" Aaron asks

"I just said its two weeks before Christmas, it's a lot to take on"

Harry and Lucy scoff at that "No it's not" Lucy says

"We won't need to move much Dad, just my stuff really and your clothes"

"You can bring whatever you want to ours, we'll find room. Hell, I'll throw things out if I have to"

Jackson looks at the three hopeful faces in front of him. He's hopeful himself but he also needs to be practical.

"What about this place?" he asks "No one is going to buy before Christmas"

Aaron shrugs "Don't sell it then, let it out or whatever. Just…" Aaron trails off. He sighs and runs his hand over his face "Alright, forget it. I'm sorry. It's too close to Christmas"

"Oh what?" Harry and Lucy both complain "We could do one of the spare rooms up for Harry in a day, two tops. Adam would help" Lucy tells him.

Jackson relents because honestly, the idea of living with Aaron again is something he wants more than anything. He had faith that this time they would make it would because neither of them were young or stupid anymore. They had responsibilities and they were going to make it, they were going to be a family.

"Alright!" he exclaims "We'll move in and be settled well before Christmas"

"Yes!" Harry exclaims because well, he's excited about his part time job at the garage. He had always been interested in cars "When?" he asks "Now?"

Aaron and Jackson both say no to that. It's too late to start moving or making plans to move now, they would see where things stood in the morning.

* * *

After another half an hour Aaron walks out into the garden to smoke. He could smoke inside but he wanted some air. He needed to think. He couldn't believe Lucy, he was happy but he couldn't believe that in such a short space of time she had completely taken to him and Jackson being together and even instigated Jackson moving in. He loved that kid. He wanted to hurt Carly, bad. Her interference held back the four of them, Jackson, him, Lucy and Harry from being a family. He wouldn't hurt her though, he hadn't even spoken to her, and neither had Lucy and she had called, more than once.

The back door opened and Aaron didn't need to turn around, he knew who it was. A few minutes later two arms wrapped around his waist and Aaron relaxed back into the older man. Neither of them said anything. They didn't have to. They were enjoying the others presence, just like they usually did.

Jackson presses a kiss to the back of his lover's neck "You alright?" he asks breaking the silent spell. Aaron nods his head and his free hand entwines with one of Jackson's that is resting on his stomach.

"Course" he finally says. Turning his head to the side Aaron finds himself becoming lost in those big brown eyes "I'm here aren't i?" he asks/tells him "I've got everything I could want right here" he nods at the house "and in there"

"Me too" Jackson agrees "We'll soon all be in yours, 24 hours seven days a week. Sure you're up for that? You might get bored of me"

Aaron turns around and his arms link around Jackson's back, pulling him into his body. Their eyes locked on each other "You say some daft things sometimes"

"You're the daft one" Jackson retorts, a small smile dancing on his lips "Do you think we could sneak off to the bedroom?" Aaron asks "It might be our last time in this house, those two in there seem determined you're moving into mine tomorrow"

"They do don't they?" Jackson says with a small laugh "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us this weekend"

"Good thing I know a big strong builder then, aint it?"

"It really is" Jackson admits as his lips find Aaron's in the darkness and his arms slip around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Lucy is standing at the kitchen window, watching. With a smile on her face, her Dad was happy and if he was happy then she was happy.

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? LET ME KNOW!


	18. Chapter 18

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Hey! It's short cause i needed to end this chapter of the story so i could start a new one. The next chapter is going to jump forward 2 years! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_

It took three days to get them all settled in and a room decorated for Harry. Jackson closed up his place because no one was going to want to buy or rent this close to Christmas and that was fine with the two of them. After Christmas and after everything has settled down in January Jackson will decide whether or not to put it on the market or to let it out.

It was Thursday night and the 24th of December. Harry and Lucy were out with their friends. Aaron was out god knows where, Jackson didn't know and he was currently in the kitchen making dinner for them all. So they would have something to eat wherever they are and whatever time they get in.

The front door opens and then closes a few seconds later. Jackson doesn't know who it is but he's sure he'll find out, sooner or later.

It's Aaron. He'd been having a drink with Adam and texted Jackson asking him if he wanted to join them but when Jackson didn't text back or appear, Aaron decided to call it a night and head home.

"Hey" Aaron says, coming into the kitchen and dropping his keys on the counter "Hey" Jackson replies, a smile on his face. Aaron grins "Great! You're cooking, I could get used to this"

Jackson scoffs "Don't get too used it" he tells him "I won't be cooking every night"

Aaron frowns at that "I hate cooking" he tells him "you love it, you should do it every night, it will please Lucy, she'll finally have someone who is half decent cooking her meals. I'm crap"

Jackson rolls his eyes "Yeah, well I'm done now" he tells him, switching off the hob "Where you been all night?" he asks, moving closer to him but still standing on the other side of the counter.

"Where's your phone?" Aaron asks but he receives a shrug as his reply "You should keep that thing attached to you"

"No one wants a builder on Christmas eve" he tells him "and if they do, they're not getting me"

"Well what about me? What if I wanted you, huh?"

"You know where I am"

"Or one of the kids"

"Again, they know where I am and if it was that important they both know you have your mobile attached to your hip"

Jackson sits on the stool opposite Aaron, his hands resting on the counter until Aaron reaches over and picks one of them up. He just kinda plays with it for a while, neither of them says anything. There isn't much to say.

"I still think I'm dreaming" he admits with a small, embarrassed smile. Jackson smiles back, his eyes soft, loving, caring "Well it isn't. I'm right here" he tells him "I can walk and talk"

Aaron nods "Yeah. That's pretty amazing in itself"

"I'm just an amazing guy"

Aaron's free hand reaches up, behind his head and cups the back of his neck, pulling him towards him. They kiss; it's a kiss full of love, hope and promises. The kiss signals the beginning of their life together for Aaron. Yeah they'd been living together for over a week and together for longer than that. But right there in his kitchen on Christmas Eve, he knew it was the start of them, forever.

"Our first Christmas where I can actually give you what I want for Christmas day" Jackson says and Aaron's eyes widen, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively as he guesses just what it is that Jackson wants to give him "What's that?" he asks

"Me" Jackson answers "wrapped in a pretty little bow"

Aaron shakes his head "forget the bow, I'll only rip it" he tells him "You'll do fine"

"Thank god!" Jackson says, playfully clutching his chest "cause I didn't get you anything else"

Before Aaron can tell him that he doesn't need anything because he has everything he wants the door swings open followed by two loud voices.

"Kids are home" Aaron announces with a fake smile "Just what I've been waiting on!"

Jackson slaps him on the back while pushing him out the doo to meet Lucy and Harry "Hey guys" Harry says "Got anything to eat? I'm starving" without waiting on an answer he pushes past them and heads into the kitchen to see what he can eat.

Lucy turns her nose up and says "he's a pig" she looks at her Dad and Jackson "You two aren't pigs, why does he have to be a pig?"

Aaron smirks at her "He's fifteen baby, I'm sure we were both that bad then"

"Speak for yourself" Jackson tells him "I've always been perfect" before Aaron can reply to him Jackson is looking at Lucy and asking "Are you hungry?"

Lucy nods

"Food in the pan, in the kitchen, help yourself"

Lucy steps forward and gives him the smallest of hugs "thanks!" she tells him "bet its better than his" nudging Aaron with her elbow

"Better get it quick" Aaron tells her "he'll eat it all" he says, talking about Harry.

Ten minutes later and they are in the living room, trying to watch TV but they keep becoming distracted by the noise from the kitchen. Lucy and Harry, arguing.

It wasn't perfect, they were never likely to stop arguing but it was perfect for them. They were happy, the kids were happy and they were together. It was safe to say that this Christmas was shaping up to be the best either of them had ever had and that's because they were together and had everything they could possibly want.

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW!


	19. Chapter 19

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - We have jumped ahead two years.

* * *

_

February 2038 and it has been just over two years since Aaron and Jackson had gotten back together and moved in with each other. Things were pretty perfect for them. Lucy never had another problem with them and Carly, well, she wasn't that pleased but there was nothing she could do about it.

It was Wednesday morning and Aaron was working, not that he had to. He did joint own the place but he enjoyed getting his hands dirty, as did Ryan. It's not like they have anything else to do. Across town at the school, Harry was in some trouble.

"Harry Walsh" the head teacher says with a small, wry smile "imagine seeing you here"

Harry grinned at the older woman "Mrs Williamson, stunning as always" she rolls her eyes; the kid was far too charming for his own good.

"In my office, now" she demands and he casually pushes himself up off of the chair he was sitting in and saunters into her office before dropping down onto one of the seats opposite her desk.

"Do you know why you were sent to me?" she asks

Harry takes a deep breath "might have something to do with me knocking that kid out?" he says a smiling pulling at his lips.

"Fighting" Mrs Williamson says "yes, that is why"

Harry shrugs

"Care to tell me why you were fighting with the other boy?"

Harry thinks it through for a couple of minutes before shrugging and saying "he got in my face"

Mrs Williamson sighs. Harry is a handful and he gets into the odd bit of trouble but this is the first time in a while that he has been in her office due to actually hitting another student.

"You realise I'm going to have to suspend you and inform you're Father don't you?"

Harry nods. This is the part he wasn't looking forward to, his Dad, but just before Mrs Williamson can reach for the phone he says "He's away on business"

She eyes him, obviously not believing him.

Harry licks his lips "You'll have to call his partner, he'll come" Harry would much rather Aaron came because Aaron wouldn't flip out about fighting as much as his Dad would.

"His partner?" Mrs Williamson asks and Harry nods "Yeah, Aaron? Aaron Livesy"

Harry could have sworn he seen a blush creep over her face before she nods and turns away "Oh, ok" she says "Do you have his number?"

Harry grins before handing over the number.

Aaron has just finished work on a car when his mobile rings. He fumbles in his pocket until he finds it, pulling it out he sees it is the school. _Great _he thinks _what has Lucy done now? _

"Hello?"

To say that Aaron was shocked to find out the school were calling him about Harry and not Lucy would be an understatement. He couldn't believe it "Harry?" he asks "Harry Walsh, are you sure?" he asks, still thinking they must have the wrong kid or Lucy's managed to convince them she's Harry.

"I'm on my way"

Aaron wondered as he climbed into his car and drove to the school why they didn't call Jackson. He wondered if he should call Jackson but he guessed that there must have been a reason as to why Harry asked them to call him and not Jackson.

Aaron is shown to the head teachers' office when he arrives "Mrs Williamson" he says shaking her hand while looking at Harry, but Harry avoids looking at him

"Thank you for coming Mr Livesy"

Aaron nods and looks at Harry "it's alright but…" before Aaron can finish his sentence Harry jumps in "She had to call you because Dad is away on that business trip"

Aaron's mouth snaps shuts and he glares at Harry for split second before recovering and looking back at Mrs Williamson "Yeah Jackson is away, uh, what happened?"

Mrs Williamson explains to Aaron about what happened and tells him that Harry is being excluded for the rest of the week.

Aaron apologises and leaves with Harry, once they're outside Aaron hits him across the back of the head "What the hell was that?" he demands and Harry shrugs, rubbing the back of his head.

"You got in a fight?" he asks, stopping by the car

Harry sighs "Yeah. It's no big deal, thanks for coming" he grins and Aaron shakes his head "Why didn't you call your Dad?"

Harry rolls his eyes and opens the car door; Aaron follows him "Well?" he asks once they're inside the car.

"You know what he's like about violence" he tells Aaron "he hates it"

"He has his reasons" Aaron says

"Care to tell me what they are?" he asks but Aaron just gives him a look "Didn't think so, I just…well you wouldn't go off on me for fighting"

"No but he will as soon as I tell him"

Harry shakes his head quickly "Come on, don't tell him?" he practically begs.

Aaron laughs at that "We don't keep secrets from each other" he tells Harry and it's true, they promised never to keep a secret from each other.

"Don't think of it as a secret, think of it as you and me bonding. Dad would want us to bond"

"We bond in the garage at the weekend, we've bonded, and that's why you called me"

Harry lets out a long and exaggerated sigh and Aaron still hasn't started the car. He wants to know more first.

"What was the fight about?"

"All i'll say about that fight is you're lucky it was me, cause if Lucy had been there it would have been the both of us you were picking up"

"Lucy? What do you mean?" Aaron asks and before Harry can answer him Aaron continues "Someone say something about us?"

Harry nods and Aaron sighs "Thought they'd got over that"

Harry laughs "They have" he tells them "most of them are far too scared of what Lucy will do if she hears them say anything about you and my Dad but this was a new kid, thought he would try and be funny. I put him in his place"

"And what part did Lucy play?"

"None" Harry tells him "she wasn't there, she would have killed him. No one says anything about you or Dad if they think she'll find out. She'd kill them"

Aaron nods. That sure does sound like his daughter "New kid thought he'd be funny so I punched him" Harry explains "just to teach him a lesson, don't think he'll do it again" Harry adds with a smug smile.

Aaron hates the fact that Harry and Lucy get grief about him and Jackson, he thought it had stopped. It had until someone new started but he knew they could handle it "Fine" Aaron agrees "I won't tell him" he starts the car engine "But he'll notice you not going to school"

"I'll pretend I'm sick" Harry tells him "or something"

Aaron nods, he doesn't want to keep a secret from Jackson. They promised but he wasn't going to let Jackson go off on one at him when Harry was only trying to protect them.

"Thanks Aaron knew there was a reason that you are my favourite of all my dad's boyfriends" he says, barely able to contain his grin.

"Don't push it" Aaron warns him.

* * *

Luckily for Harry Jackson was working late that day which meant he wouldn't be back until after the kids were meant to finish school. He'd never know he had been sent home early, unless someone told him.

Aaron dropped him off at home and went back to the garage. He still had work to do and he wasn't in the mood to sit around the house with a seventeen year old boy. His conversation wasn't up to much and he'd probably just try to wind Aaron up, he enjoyed doing that. A little like Jackson. He was Jackson's son after all.

Aaron was home first and it was half four, walking through the door he could smell something cooking, it smelt good.

"Hey?" he called out "who's in?" he asks, thinking it could only be Jackson but knowing he hadn't seen his van in the drive

"Just me" Harry calls back "Dad and Lucy aren't back yet"

Aaron walks into the kitchen, eyes wide and completely in shock "You're cooking?" he asks and Harry

grins at him

"I've got skills you don't know about"

Aaron pulls a face "Keep them to yourself thanks" he looks at what's being cooked. It looks like chicken.

"He's going to know you've done something, you cooking. You've never cooked"

Harry shrugs "I'll tell him something" he tells him "or I'll just say it was you"

Aaron laughs at that "He knows my cooking" he informs his pseudo step son. It was weird, he was kinda a pseudo steps dad and he was sure he wasn't doing as good a job as Paddy had for him.

"Ok, Lucy then" Harry shrugs, he'll get around it. He can always get around everything. He's just that charming and witty, or so he thinks.

Lucy is the next one home, at 4:45 "Harry!" she screams as soon as she's through the front door.

Aaron comes down the stairs "what's all the shouting?" he asks and she stares at him, all wide eyed and annoyed.

"He got sent home?" she says pointing at Harry who had just appeared at the door of the kitchen.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Lucy walks towards him "Why didn't you tell me? I would've killed that guy"

Harry rolls his eyes "I handled it alright?"

Lucy scoffs "I would have handled it better" she assures him "Surprised your Dad didn't rip you a new one for that. He hates it when either of us get into a fight"

Harry smirks "aha!" he announces "Your Daddy picked me up"

Lucy turns to her Father, eyes wide once more "You picked him up and left me there all day?" she exclaims and Aaron sighs "I was so proud that for once I wasn't getting called to pick you up for fighting"

Lucy scoffs "If I hadn't been out of school you would have got a call, stupid little dick" she says "he's probably Gay, that's his problem"

"Great" Aaron says rolling his eyes and walking back up the stairs, leaving them alone "Lucy you can help Harry with the dinner"

"Yeah right" he hears her say as he climbs the stairs but he doesn't reply to her, just carries on up the stairs.

It's late and Aaron and Jackson are both in their bedroom. Jackson is lying on his front on the bed with his head on his arms.

Aaron is walking around the room trying to find things to do because he knows if he gets into that bed, if Jackson looks at him and asks him anything about Harry he'll spill his guts and tell him everything.

Jackson is becoming worried, they've been in the bedroom for almost half an hour and Aaron seems to be avoiding coming to bed, touching him or even looking at him. He hadn't even kissed him when he got back from work. Aaron always kissed him when he got back from work.

"You waiting until I fall asleep or something?" Jackson asks, his voice muffled by his arms and pillow.

Aaron stops what he's doing, turns around and smiles at his lover "You what?" he asks, trying to play dumb but knowing Jackson has realised he's been avoiding him.

"Well you haven't even given me a _"hello"_ kiss yet" Jackson complains with a smile "I'm sure I did that this morning" Aaron remarks but makes his way to the bed anyway. He's been avoiding it but he knows he can't avoid him any longer without more questions being asked.

He sits on the edge of the bed just by Jackson's waist and runs his hand down his back "Sorry" he says sarcastically "feeling neglected are we?"

Jackson shrugs as best he can from his position and Aaron can't help but smile. Jackson just makes him smile. They've been back together for over two years and they have been the best two years he's ever had while in a relationship, not counting the time they were first together because that was just as good except for the leaving him part.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to go mad or tell the person that I've told you?"

Jackson's curiosity is peaked and he turns around, sitting up against the headboard. He tilts his head, studying Aaron "What you talking about?"

Aaron groans "Nothing" he says "forget it" but he knows Jackson isn't about to forget it. Far from it.

"Aaron, it's been bothering you all night, I'm not stupid"

Aaron takes a deep breath "We promised no secrets right?"

Jackson nods

"We still mean that?"

Again Jackson nods

"Right well" he licks his lips nervously "before I tell you, you need to promise me that you won't say anything, to anyone about it"

"Depends what it is"

"It's about Harry"

Jackson's eyebrows pull together "Why? What's he done?"

"He got sent home from school earlier"

"He what?" Jackson asks "how come I know nothing about this?"

"Cause they called me"

"Why'd they do that?"

"Harry asked them too, cause he didn't want the grief you'd give him"

"The grief I'd give him?" Jackson says "Why would i…" he trails off realising "He was fighting, wasn't he?"

Aaron nods "I'm gonna kill him" Jackson says trying to get up off the bed but Aaron stops him "Not so fast" he says pushing him back down onto the bed, keeping his hand on his chest to restrain him a little.

"He begged me not to tell you" Aaron explains "and if you go in there he's going to know I did, then he'll never trust me. Don't do that yeah?"

Jackson sighs, he doesn't agree but he relaxes a little "What was he fighting for?"

Aaron shrugs "Some kid said something about us, he was new thought it was funny"

Jackson rolls his eyes at that

"He's only been sent home for the rest of the week, he goes back to school on Monday"

Jackson runs his hand through his hair and lets out a heavy sigh "Can't believe he thought you wouldn't tell me" he slaps Aaron's shoulder "can't believe you told him you wouldn't tell me"

"We need to bond" Aaron tells him "We were bonding"

"By keeping secrets?"

Aaron shrugs "I told you, didn't i? Just don't tell him I told you? Yeah?"

"Does he think I won't notice that he doesn't go to school?"

Aaron laughs "He's going to be ill or something, can't remember his exact plan"

"Great" Jackson says with a frown "He's going to lie to me again"

"He doesn't know" Aaron says "he just doesn't want you to be disappointed"

"I know" Jackson admits and before he knows what's hit him Aaron is on top of him and his lips are on his own, his tongue slipping inside his mouth at its first opportunity.

Jackson returns the kiss, with as much heat and intensity as Aaron until he pulls back "What you doing?"

Aaron smirks "Helping you forget about what I just told you" he tells him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

"Oh" Jackson says, a small smile spreading over his face "as you were" he replies, cupping the back of Aaron's neck and pulling him down to meet his lips once more.

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? LET ME KNOW!


	20. Chapter 20

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - ENJOY! Took me less than an hour! Hope you like it!

* * *

_

It was Thursday and Lucy hadn't gone to school. She was sick. At least that's what her Dad thought. She liked him thinking that but she knew she had to tell him. She had to tell him what was really wrong with her.

As she sat nervously on the couch waiting on him coming into the room, she thought about calling out, asking him to come but she couldn't find the words. She didn't have to wait long however because a few seconds later Aaron walked in "Alright?" he asks, giving her a wink as he flops down onto couch beside her "feeling better?" he asks. It's the first time he's seen her outside of her room all day.

Lucy licks her lips and nods "Yeah" she tells him, trying to smile although it doesn't work out all that well and Aaron's eyebrows are pulling together and he gets that worried look on his face. Lucy groans inwardly, that's all she needs. Quickly, she changed to subject "Jackson!" she announced in a louder voice than was necessary "Where is he?"

"Upstairs, I think. Why?"

Lucy swallows and licks her now dry lips again "Can…Can you call him down here?" she asks and Aaron is sitting up straight, that worried look still on his face.

"What's up Luc?"

Taking a deep breath she says "Can you just call Jackson down? Please?"

Aaron nods and he stands up, making his way out of the living room and into the hall, standing at the foot of the stairs she hears him call out to Jackson. She's grateful that he's left the room; it gives her more time to think, more time to breathe. He was going to hit the roof when she told him. That's why she wanted Jackson. He should be able to either keep him calm or calm him down.

A couple of seconds later Aaron walks back into the living room. He's watching her and she can't help but fidget under his gaze. He tends to know her so well, he didn't know this. She was sure of that because if he did, well, it wasn't worth thinking about.

"What have you done?" Aaron asks her, suspicious because of her behaviour. Lucy laughs, a small, nervous laugh "Nothing, nothing" she shakes her head just as Jackson enters the room.

He senses the atmosphere immediately "What's up?" he asks, taking the chair opposite Father and Daughter.

"Can we swap seats?" she asks and Jackson agrees, even although he's confused as to why she wants to "Sure" he says getting up and passing her as they swap seats.

He sits down beside Aaron and they share confused glances. Just what was going on? Neither of them knew but Aaron had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Running a shaky hand through her long brown hair Lucy takes a deep breath "Lucy" Jackson says her name and she looks up at him, offering a weak smile "Are you alright?" he asks

"Once this is over with" she tells him honestly

"Once what is over with?" Aaron asks "you're scaring me now" he informs her

"Sorry" she says quickly because she is sorry. She never wanted this to happen. It wasn't part of her plan.

Not knowing how else to say what she's about to say she just blurts it out as fast as she can "I'm pregnant"

She's staring at the two men in front of her and their expressions haven't changed. They're still staring at her, as if waiting on her speaking. Hadn't she said it? Had she only thought it? She wasn't sure and wasn't about to tell them to say something when Aaron says

"Run that past me one more time"

Looking at her Fathers face this time Lucy knows he heard her. He looks angry, hurt and confused. She feels that sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I'm pregnant" she says again. Only this time she's staring into his eyes. Aaron begins to shake his head "You're joking right?" he says calmly but when Lucy shakes her head, the dam bursts and he's no longer calm.

He stands upright "You can't be pregnant" Jackson stands up immediately after him, standing in front of him "Aaron. Calm down" he tells him, his hand on his chest. Aaron looks at his lover but shakes his head. He'd do anything for Jackson but right at that moment he could not calm down.

"You're seventeen!" Aaron tells her "You can't be pregnant" he adds "you've never had sex"

Both Jackson and Lucy roll their eyes "Aaron" Jackson is still standing in front of him and Aaron hasn't tried to push past him but it's not stopped him ranting "You're a baby. You can't be having a baby" Aaron tells her, he looks angry and fierce but Jackson can see past that. He can see the hurt in his eyes and all he wants to do is take him into his arms and hold him. He would do that, just later.

"I didn't plan it!" Lucy snaps, her anger and frustration getting the better of her too as she takes to her feet "I didn't think oh I know what I'll do, I'll get myself knocked up!" she yells at her Father and Jackson isn't sure how he's going to contain the two of them. They're as volatile as each other.

"It was just sex" Lucy informs him "wasn't meant to end up with me being pregnant"

Before Jackson knows what's happened Aaron has pushed past him and he's standing in front of Lucy, as they scream and shout at each other, neither of them making sense or able to hear the other as they try to outdo each other.

Jackson being the rational one knows he has to calm the situation down. He's the only one that can. He steps in between the two of them, looking at Lucy. The two of them stop yelling at each other and look at Jackson

"Both of you sit down" he says as he's looking at Lucy "I don't think screaming is going to help this, do you?" he asks, this time looking between the two of them. They both shake their heads.

Aaron returns to the couch and Lucy sits in the chair once more. Once he's sure they're down and not getting back up Jackson then sits back down beside Aaron.

Aaron is holding his head in his hands and Lucy is staring at the wall in front of her. Jackson has no idea what to do but he knows he has to do something.

"How long have you known?" he asks

Aaron's head snaps up interested in the answer to that question too.

"Not long" she tells him "I just…I didn't know how to tell you" she looks at her Dad "I didn't want him to hate me"

Aaron scoffs and Jackson shakes his head "Your Dad doesn't hate you Lucy. He's just shocked"

"Understatement of the year" Aaron mutters causing Jackson to elbow him in the ribs "ow!" Jackson doesn't respond, he's too busy looking at Lucy and worrying about her to worry about Aaron at that particular moment.

"He does" Lucy tells him sadly "but I didn't mean to get pregnant. I'm only seventeen" she tells him sadly.

"Have you thought about what you're…I mean…" Jackson is unsure of how to say it but before he has to worry Lucy says "Getting rid of it?"

Jackson nods

"Yeah" she tells him "I've thought about it"

"You're doing it" Aaron adds "No two ways about it. You're seventeen. You're not having a kid"

"Debbie was sixteen when she had Sarah!" Lucy snaps and Aaron shakes his head violently "I don't give a crap. You're not Debbie and you're not having this kid"

"Aaron" Jackson tries to intervene but Aaron isn't having it "Don't Aaron me" he tells him "this is my daughter. I'll deal with it. It's nothing to do with you"

Jackson is taken aback by that, his eyes widen and he nods "Right" he says and Lucy's eyes widen "Don't talk to him like that!" she snaps at her Dad. She didn't want them fighting because of this.

Aaron is too angry to think about what's he's saying. He's too hurt and worried. He'll deal with the consequences of his words later.

"Who did it?" he demands to know "Who got you pregnant"

Lucy rolls her eyes and scoffs "You think I'm about to tell you while you're in this state?" she asks "think again"

"I'm gonna kill him" Aaron states simply

"Yeah. I'm likely to tell you now"

Aaron takes a step towards her and if she wasn't his daughter he would look seriously scary to anyone else right now but she's just a mini Aaron. She can front it out with the best of them and she's not about to run away from her own Father.

"You'll tell me who the Dad is" he tells her

Jackson is still in the room, he's not interfering. After all, it's nothing to do with him as he had just been told.

Lucy looks at Jackson "Can you believe him?" she asks, looking Aaron up and down "Total Pratt"

"Is it Harry?" Aaron asks through clenched teeth and Jackson's eyebrows pull together on hearing him say his son's name.

Lucy's eyes widen "Harry?" she laughs "Now you're just picking names out of nowhere, who's next? Jackson? Adam? Paddy?" she throws at him "Ryan?"

Aaron is glaring at her "He's the only kid I've seen you with"

Lucy's eyebrows pull together "Oh yeah! We only live in the same house. Moron" she says rolling her eyes "wanna have another guess?"

Aaron takes a deep breath. His patience is wearing thin "I wanna know Lucy. Now"

Lucy shakes her head

"You're getting rid of it" he tells her a few seconds later "no if's or buts"

Tears are now in Lucy's eyes and Jackson steps towards her, intent of comforting her but she holds up her hand "I'm alright Jackson" she assures him with a weak smile. She looks at her Father "Can't believe I thought he'd be there for me. Help me" she swallows the lump in her throat before turning and running out of the house.

Aaron moves to follow her but Jackson is in front of him before he can get very far "Oh no" he tells him "you wanna go after her you'll have to go through me"

Aaron's shoulders straighten up and he stares at Jackson. His mouth curling in a growl almost. Jackson lifts his eyebrows, as if daring him to say something. They stand staring at each other for about four minutes before Aaron says "I need a drink"

He steps around Jackson and walks out of the house without another word to his boyfriend. Hearing the door slam for the second time in five minutes Jackson sighs. The fun was only just beginning and he and Aaron had already fallen out. He just hoped it didn't get any worse.

He walked into the kitchen to grab himself a beer. He had a long night of waiting ahead of him, to see who comes home first, Father or Daughter.

It's late when Aaron finally comes home and Jackson expects him to be half cut, slurring his words and unable to move but he isn't. He's sober.

The only light in the living room is coming from the TV "Didn't think you'd still be up" Aaron voice disturbs the silence and Jackson pulls his eyes from the TV to look at Aaron. He nods but doesn't say anything and his eyes drift back to the film he had been watching on TV.

"Talk to me" Aaron says, walking further into the room.

"Lucy is back" Jackson says in a flat tone, devoid of emotion "She's in bed. Don't wake her"

Aaron nods, glad to know that his Daughter is safe "Good" he says taking another step, closer to Jackson and the couch.

"I'm sorry" Aaron says once he's closer to the couch and to Jackson "I didn't mean what I said"

"Which bit?" Jackson asks, not taking his eyes off the TV screen "All of it" Aaron admits

"I'm sleeping here tonight" Jackson announces patting the sofa and Aaron is quickly shaking his head "No. Come on, I'm sorry. I was in shock"

"Nothing to do with me"

"You know I didn't mean that" Aaron insists, stepping in front of Jackson. Blocking his view of the TV and crouching down so he's eye level with him "I was just reacting to what she was telling me. We're a team. In this together"

Jackson looks at his lover. He looks cold, hurt, upset and he can see tear stains on his face "Where did you go?"

"For a walk"

"Long walk" Jackson comments

"Had a lot to think about" Aaron takes Jackson's hands "I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. I need you" he tells him, kissing the back of his right hand "Lucy needs you"

"Lucy's got me" Jackson informs him

Aaron looks at the floor, trying to not focus on the pain he was feeling in his heart and his stomach. The feeling that Jackson was about to leave him or something.

Jackson cups the side of Aaron's face, his thumb brushing over Aaron's bottom lip "You've got me too" he tells him and Aaron breaks out into smile, leaning up to brush his lips against Jackson's in a tender kiss.

"Even if you are a moron"

Aaron smiles "I'm so sorry"

"I know"

Aaron takes a deep breath "I'm just…I was just…"

"In shock I know, me too"

Jackson lifts the remote and turns the TV off "Let's go to bed" he says holding out his hand "We can talk there" he says leading him up the stairs.

In the privacy of their own bedroom Aaron and Jackson could talk. Jackson could get him to open up about how Lucy had made him feel and he can cry on his shoulder. He wouldn't do that anywhere else.

They had a lot of stuff to deal with, a lot of things to figure out but it could all wait until the morning.

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? LET ME KNOW!


	21. Chapter 21

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV

* * *

_

At first Jackson wasn't sure what it was that had woke him up and as he adjusted to the light in the room, or rather the lack of light in the room he heard voices, hushed voices that if it hadn't been so quiet in the house he would never have heard. He couldn't quite make them out but it sounded as if one of the voices belonged to Lucy.

The clock, well the alarm was Aaron side of the bed and carefully so he didn't wake his sleeping lover Jackson leaned over him to get a better look. 03:35 was flashing on the display. With a groan Jackson's head fell back against the pillow as he tried to fall asleep once more.

After ten minutes of trying Jackson knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep. Not when the voices he could clear were becoming so much clearer to him. He had to get up; he had to see who was talking.

Opening his bedroom door and stepping out onto the landing Jackson took one last look behind him, to make sure Aaron was still fast asleep, he was.

He could make the voices out now, they were hushed but they were two voices he would know anywhere. They belonged to Lucy and Harry. Now all he had to do was figure what room they were coming from.

He took a step and the floorboard underneath him creaked and the voices stopped immediately, the next thing Jackson knew Lucy's room door was being opened.

"Jackson!" she says, relief flooding her face "Thank god it was you" she lets out a breath she had been holding "what are you doing up?"

Jackson shrugs and walks towards her, peering over her should he looks at his son "Interrupting something am i?" he asks and the two of them quickly shake their heads.

Jackson licks his lips and looks between the two of them "gonna invite me in or do I wake Aaron"

Lucy stands aside and allows Jackson into her room. Jackson steps inside and she closes the door behind him "Looks like we have some things to talk about" Jackson says "doesn't it?"

Lucy and Harry share a quick, worried look then say "No"

Jackson laughs "Thanks" he says "For just confirming my suspicions"

"What are you on about?" Harry asks his eyebrows pull together as he tries to act dumb.

"The fact that I'm going to be a Grandad and not just because Aaron's daughter is pregnant and I'm seeing him" he tells them.

"I don't know what you think…" Harry starts to say but Jackson glares at him and says "do not try to insult my intelligence alright? It was obvious by her reaction this afternoon and now? Finding you two having a cosy chat at 4 in the morning just confirms it"

"Dad can't find out" Lucy says "He just can't"

Harry nods, agreeing with her "Well" Jackson says "if you intend on keeping the baby he's going to have to find out sooner or later"

Lucy walks back to the bed and sits beside Harry "We haven't decided yet" she admits "It's still early"

Jackson nods and before he can say anything Lucy speaks again.

"Jackson. Dad can't find out"

Jackson shakes his head "I can't not tell him Lucy"

She looks at the floor "He'll flip"

"He'll get used to it" Jackson assures her but she's shaking her head and Harry says "not with you two still intact"

Jackson looks at him "You what?"

"You two will split up because of this. Dad will flip, probably try to kill Harry which will cause you two to fight and we don't want you to split up. That's what we've been sitting up talking about"

"Don't worry about us" Jackson tells them "You two come first"

Lucy shakes her head disagreeing with him "I split you two up once. I don't want to do that again. My Dad loves you. I don't want to do anything to hurt that"

"We don't keep secrets from each other" Jackson reminds them "That's how we work"

"This is pretty big secret. Please don't tell him. Not yet? Leave it until I've decided what I'm going to do"

Jackson takes a deep breath then exhales. He doesn't know what to do. Lucy is right. Aaron would flip and try to kill Harry which would be the end of their relationship but on the other hand, if he told him, maybe they could avoid that? He didn't know what to do for the best. It was late and he just wanted to get back to sleep, he wanted to sleep on it.

"I'll sleep on it" he tells them "see how I feel in the morning"

They nod

"In the mean time, you" he says looking at Harry "Get back to your own room, if Aaron wakes up and finds you in here he'll work it out" Harry nods and stands up, making for the door

"Night" he says, as he walks out "no sneaking back in or I will tell him"

"Alright!" Harry says over his shoulder as he walks into his own room.

Jackson walks to Lucy and pulls her into his arms "It'll be alright" he promises her and she wraps her arms around his waist. Hugging him as tight as she can "I hope so"

Jackson kisses the top of her head "You do what you want. Don't listen to anybody else, alright?"

"Yeah" she agrees, offering a weak smile too.

Jackson quietly made his way back into the bedroom; he was being as quiet as possible so he didn't wake up Aaron. That was the last thing he needed or the kids needed. It would be one hell of a morning if he woke up and found out what Jackson had just found out. He still couldn't quite get his head around it. Lucy was pregnant; he could deal with that but Harry being the Dad? That was a different situation altogether.

He slipped back into his side of the bed, his back to Aaron but it didn't take long before he felt an arm slip over his waist, a hand at his stomach and Aaron's body pressed against his back. Despite the situation and how he was feeling Jackson smiled "what you doing awake?" he asks quietly.

He feels Aaron press a kiss to the back of his neck "realised you weren't in bed, been drifting in and out. Where were you?" he mumbles quietly.

Jackson links his fingers through Aaron's with the hand that was currently on his stomach "bathroom" he whispers and in reply he hears a soft "mmmm" coming from his lover and before he knows it both of them have succumbed to sleep once again.

It's 6am when the alarm goes off in the bedroom, wakening both of the sleeping men. Aaron groans as he reaches out an arm from the warm bed to shut off the alarm "that should really be on your side" he mumbles "then it won't wake me up"

Jackson turns around so he's facing him "It would, you just hate moving to turn it off"

"Too right" Aaron replies without opening his eyes and Jackson can't help but press a kiss to his lips. Before he can pull away though Aaron has deepened the kiss and his hands are moving all over Jackson's body.

It takes all of Jackson's will power to pull away. "I've got to go to work. I've got a meeting at half seven"

Aaron sighs and his whole body falls on top of Jackson because during their rather heated kiss he had managed to get him onto his back and he was on top of him. With his head at Jackson's shoulder Aaron begins to kiss it softly, soft, wet open mouthed kisses that leave Jackson struggling to tell him to move.

"Aaron!" he hisses, hoping it will stop him because Jackson isn't sure he can push him away.

"We didn't get to do this last night" Aaron tells him, pulling back so he can stare into his deep brown eyes "I shared my feelings" he says scrunching his face up and Jackson can't help but laugh

"Don't you feel better now that you did?"

Aaron shrugs and pulls a face, that's his way of saying "yes" without actually saying a word.

"Gonna let me up?" Jackson asks, his own hands finding their way onto Aaron's back, running his short nails up and down in a way he knows Aaron _loves._

"Not if you keep that up" he's informed "I'll make you late for your meeting"

Jackson smirks "You couldn't last that long"

Aaron's eyes widen in shock "Take that back" he demands but Jackson shakes his head "Nope"

"Well" Aaron starts as he rolls off of his lover "just for that. I'm not going to keep you"

* * *

It's a Saturday which means no school, no work no nothing. Lucy's pregnancy had seldom been talked about in the house. Jackson had mentioned to anyone about what he had learned on Friday morning, not even Harry and Lucy. He was still trying to decide what to do about it.

Aaron had noticed an atmosphere in the house. He had noticed Jackson, Lucy and Harry exchanging weird looks and he was beginning to get worried or suspicious even. Did they know something he didn't? Surely not, because Jackson wouldn't keep anything from him, would he?

Jackson was in the kitchen when Aaron cornered him "Do you know something I don't?" he asks bluntly, just as Lucy is walking into the kitchen. She stops dead at the door, eyes wide and worried.

"You what?" Jackson asks playing dumb and managing to keep his face neutral. Aaron either hasn't noticed that Lucy is behind him or doesn't care because he doesn't look at her, he stays focused on Jackson.

"You and Lucy, you keep sharing funny looks. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Jackson tuts and says "You're being paranoid"

"No I'm not" he's informed "don't try to turn this on me. You know something"

"I don't know anything"

Lucy doesn't know what to do. She was witnessing what was bound to become a full scale argument because her Dad and Jackson knew each other inside out. Of course Aaron would notice that Jackson was keeping something from him. Silently she stepped backwards out of the kitchen and went in search of Harry. They had to own up, Harry had to man up and face her Dad. With Jackson and her in the same room they'd be able to stop Aaron doing anything, surely.

After what seemed like a life time of trying to convince Harry to come downstairs with her and face her Dad she finally managed to convince him. He was terrified that was clear to see. Aaron had a temper, everyone knew it.

As their feet landed on the hallway just outside the kitchen they both took a deep breath. They could hear the raised voices of their Fathers and they know they had to do something to stop it.

"Don't lie to me Jackson!" Aaron is almost yelling now and they're both in each other's faces. Neither one of them willing to back down first.

"Dad" Lucy tries but she is ignored by both men until Jackson's gaze flicks to her. His eyes widen and his head shakes. In front of him stood Harry and Lucy, holding hands. This wasn't going to go down well.

Jackson's reaction confused Aaron and he turned around. At first he couldn't see anything wrong with the scene in front of him, that was until his eyes dropped down a little to the hands that were currently entwined.

Aaron stumbled back a few steps hitting the kitchen counter. He can't believe what he's seeing. He suspected it but for it to be right there, in front of him he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Looking at the faces of Lucy and Harry he could tell they were scared, he looked at Jackson and he just looked worried and uncertain.

"Dad…" Lucy's voice snaps him out of him own little world "Is it him?" Aaron says through clenched teeth and he's answered by a small nod from both Lucy and Harry.

Aaron turns his attention to Jackson and is amused to notice that Jackson has moved his position so he's in-between him and the kids. What did he think he was going to do?

"You knew?" he says, in a quiet voice. Jackson just looks at him and Aaron can read that look. "You didn't tell me?" he says "we promised not to keep secrets"

"Aaron…"

"Don't Aaron me!" he exclaims "Your son gets my daughter pregnant and you don't tell me?"

"I just…I was waiting"

"For what? Her to have it?"

"Dad I asked him not to tell you" Lucy says. She moves away from Harry, leaving him at the door because that's a safe distance and she makes her way closer to Aaron, to her Dad "He was trying to protect me"

"From me?" Aaron asks, slightly hurt by that comment "No, well yes, from how you'd react. I don't even know what I'm doing and you finding out and blowing up wasn't going to help anyone."

Aaron is staring at Harry. Harry has yet to say anything "You forgot how to speak?" Aaron asks him and his head snaps up, looking at him and he shakes his head.

"Speak then"

"Aaron don't start" Jackson warns him. He's not about to let Aaron go off on his son. "Oh so it's alright that he got her pregnant?"

"It takes two to make a baby" Jackson reminds him and Aaron's eyebrows raise, he gives Jackson a look "is that right? Are you saying this is Lucy's fault"

"He's not saying that" Lucy butts in

"I'm saying it was an accident and instead of you, trying to sort things out the way you usually do why don't we all just calm down?"

"I'm calm" Aaron says, which is clearly a lie "don't I look calm to you?" he asks his voice rising "Why wouldn't I be calm? Finding my boyfriend knew his son knocked my daughter up and didn't tell me, WHY THE HELL WOULDN'T I BE CALM!"

That was it. The dam was burst and the only thing that could be heard from inside or outside of the house was raised, angry voices. They mostly belonged to Aaron and Jackson. They were yelling at each other. Mostly about keeping secrets and lying to each other. Lucy and Harry were trying to calm it down but they weren't being listened to and Lucy was trying to keep Harry away from her Dad, just in case.

Everything was going wrong. She knew that he wouldn't be pleased she was pregnant or pleased that Harry was the Father but she never, not for a minute expected this. The argument between the two men was getting worse. Lucy was worried.

"Dad, stop it" she begs pulling on his arm. He doesn't even react.

"Dad!" this time it's Harry talking to Jackson "Leave it. Come on"

Jackson tears his eyes away from Aaron and looks at Lucy and Harry "It's alright" he assures them "Well it's not but it will be"

With that said Jackson takes a step back and walks out of the kitchen. Lucy looks at her Dad but he just looks stunned.

"What did you do?" she whispers "What did I do?" he asks "he lied to me"

Lucy shook her head "He was protecting me. He loves me just like you do. He would have told you. Now you just told him you don't want him?"

"I didn't…Didn't…Did i?" he asks. He's not clear about what exactly he said during their argument moments earlier. Words just seemed to roll off his tongue.

Lucy nods "You both said things. This was meant to be about me and my baby and you turn it around to everyone being against you?"

Harry has followed his Dad out of the kitchen and ends up in his bedroom, Jackson and Aaron's bedroom "what you doing Dad?" he asks

"Nothing" Jackson replies as he opens and closes doors

"We're not leaving are we? He didn't mean that"

Jackson stops. He turns to face Harry and says "Of course not" he laughs "I'm just taking some space" he tells him "before we kill each other"

"You took the heat off me for a little while. He'll rant at me sooner or later"

Jackson and Harry soon hear shouting coming from downstairs. It's coming from Aaron and Lucy "Should we?" Harry asks but Jackson shakes his head.

"They need to have this out" he tells him "it's between the two of them now"

In the kitchen Lucy and Aaron are standing at an arm's length from each other. Shouting "I can't believe how much of an idiot you are!" Lucy informs her Father.

"Pushing Jackson away just to make yourself feel better when you know that in one or two hour's time you're gonna regret it. He's the best thing that ever happened to you Dad. I know it, you know it and everybody knows it! "

"You and Harry should have stayed away from each other then huh? Instead of having sex"

Lucy sighs and rolls her eyes "We're seventeen, we have sex!" she announces "if it wasn't him it would have been someone else!"

"Oh so you're a slut then are you?" he asks and before he has time to regret those words Lucy has stepped forward and slapped him across the face. They both stand there, stunned into silence. Lucy by her actions and Aaron by his words.

Lucy moves out of the kitchen and into the back garden. Aaron walks away too, he walks out into the hall and out of the house. Jackson watches him get into his car from their bedroom window. He doesn't know what's gone on but he knows it must have been bad.

"I'm gonna…" Harry says, making a move towards the door but Jackson shakes his head "Get in your room" he tells him "stay there"

Jackson walks into the back garden and before he's had a chance to say anything Lucy turns around and launches herself into his arms as she cries on his shoulder.

"It's alright" he promises her "it'll be alright"

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW & I'LL WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	22. Chapter 22

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV

* * *

_

It was 4am the house was in darkness as he sat on the sofa waiting. He was waiting on him; he hoped he would be home soon. He didn't know when but he couldn't climb those stairs, go into that room without knowing where he was or if he was coming back.

Ten minutes later he heard the lock in the front door turn followed by the door opening. He didn't move he didn't dare move or get his hopes up. It may not have been him. His head turned towards the door, his eyes wide with anticipation.

It was his jean clad legs that he seen first as his eyes drifted up to his face. Sad brown eyes met even sadder blue ones.

"I didn't know if you'd come home"

Jackson took a deep breath and stepped into the living room, dropping his keys off by the table and shrugging his jacket off. "Well you've text me about twenty million times"

Aaron nods. That is true; he had text him a lot. He didn't know where he was. He wanted to know if he would be home. He had arrived home at just after 11pm to find the house empty. No Lucy, Harry or Jackson.

"I…uh…" he swallows and licks his lips. He's unsure of what to say or do. Jackson sits down on the chair directly opposite Aaron.

"The kids are safe" he tells him

"Where are they?"

"Harry is at a mates and Lucy is with Adam"

Aaron nods. He wants to know if Adam has been told but he doesn't ask. It doesn't matter really. "I haven't moved from this seat in hours" he says softly, almost a whisper.

"Why not?" Jackson questions and Aaron looks up and into his eyes "Terrified of what I might find"

Jackson's eyebrows pull together, he's confused by that "what do you mean?"

"You might have left me"

Jackson scoffs and shakes his head. At 45 Aaron still thought everyone would leave him. They had a disagreement but they loved each other and Jackson wasn't about to lose what they had over that. Not yet anyway "Nope" Jackson says "I'm still here, not going anywhere. If you want rid of me your gonna have to try harder than that"

Aaron is quick to shake his head "I don't want rid of you" he tells him "ever"

"Good. Because I'm not going anywhere"

Aaron's head drops into his hands "I've been sitting here imagining all sorts" he admits because he has. He imagined Jackson leaving him, Lucy hating him and never seeing Harry again.

"Like what?"

"Like you leaving. Lucy hating me. Never getting to see Harry again"

Jackson nods and Aaron suddenly looks up and asks "Why didn't you tell me when you found out Jackson, I mean really?"

Jackson takes a deep breath and says "I don't know. I was going to I was just trying to find a way of you not flipping out"

"What did you think I would do?"

"You did say you were gonna kill whoever knocked her up"

Aaron nods "Yeah, I did" he agrees "but Harry? I love him just as much as I love Lucy. I'd never hurt him"

"He's not yours though Aaron and your angry about Lucy being pregnant"

"He feels like mine" he admits "I love you and I love him. It's not great that he's the Dad and I would have been angry, I was, but I got over it. I wouldn't have done anything to him"

"Then why did you kick off earlier?"

"Because!" Aaron snaps "the three of you were acting as if you were scared of me!"

"I'm not scared of you" Jackson tells him "never have been"

"Good"

"But doesn't mean you wouldn't have lost it"

"Did i?" he asks "did I lose it? Did I even attempt to do anything to Harry?"

Jackson shakes his head "No" Aaron says "Because I love you and I love him"

Aaron stands up and walks over to Jackson, crouching down so he's eye level with him and taking his hand into his "I thought I lost you" he admits "I thought you'd left me. If I'd gone into our room and your clothes had been gone I don't know what I would have done"

Jackson cups the side of Aaron's face "You have to stop thinking I'm going to leave when things get tough"

"I know"

"The only reason I left last time was because you didn't deserve to put up with me when I may never have moved again" Aaron opens his mouth to protest that but Jackson slides his finger over his lips, silencing him "Uh Uh! You didn't and look we're here now. It's good"

"Apart from the fact our kids are having a baby, together"

"Apart from that" Jackson says with a small laugh. Aaron's head drops onto Jackson's thighs as his body relaxes for the first time in hours. Before he knows it silent tears are streaming from his eyes and falling onto Jackson's jeans. Jackson's hand is running comfortingly over his shaven head as he lets it out.

"She's just a baby Jackson. I don't want her to screw her life up"

Jackson forces him to look up, at him and offers him a reassuring smile "she's got us. She'll be fine" he tells him "but we have to see what she wants. We have to speak to her calmly and maturely"

Aaron nods

"It's about her. No one else, not me, not you and not Harry. Just Lucy"

"I'm not good at keeping calm"

Jackson laughs "Never would have guessed"

"Unless you're there" Aaron adds "You help"

A smile spreads over Jackson's face "Yeah. I help" he agrees.

Jackson sighs "We both did things we shouldn't have these past few days. We kept secrets and reacted in way we shouldn't have"

"Yeah. We did"

"But I think we need to put that behind us and focus on Lucy, yeah?"

"Yeah. Is she up for coming home?" Aaron asks, wincing as he remembers what he said to her "I called her a…"

"I know" Jackson tells him "she told me. She told me she slapped you too"

"Don't blame her. I wanted to slap me too for saying it" his eyes fall down, looking at his hands in Jackson's. "How do we fix this?"

Jackson smiles at his use of "we" instead of "I"

"We talk to her, to Lucy and to Harry" Jackson tells him "We keep calm and remember that she needs us and you don't have to over-react"

"I won't" he promises "I came close to losing everything today. I'm not going to let that happen again"

With that said Aaron kisses him. He had been sitting in the cold living room for five hours, feeling nothing apart from fear and now he just wanted to feel Jackson.

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW!


	23. Chapter 23

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Short but i wanted to update before Xmas! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_

Lucy was sat in the living room, waiting. She was waiting on her Dad. He had called her and asked her to come back from Adam's because he needed to talk to her. She hadn't wanted to, especially not after their last little "chat" but Jackson had came on the phone and explained that everything was alright. Aaron wasn't going to go off on one and they just wanted to talk about what she wanted no one else.

She had gotten home about ten minutes ago. Jackson had answered the door as it was locked and she didn't have her key

"You're Dad's in the shower" he explained "I'll just go get him" he gave her a reassuring hug then darted up stairs. While she was waiting she couldn't help but wish Harry was there for moral support. Which is when the door opened to reveal Harry walking through "they called you too?" he says as he closes the door behind him.

Lucy nods

"Think they want to kill me?" Harry asks trying to joke as he sits down on the chair opposite. He didn't want to rile Aaron by sitting beside her. He didn't know where the ground sat with them.

Lucy shakes her head "No" she looks at the floor then back to him "Your Dad said they sorted things out. I think he managed to calm him down" she smiles "Thank god!"

Harry nods, he couldn't agree more. The one thing he never wanted to deal with was an angry Aaron because Aaron is scary when he's angry.

Jackson and Aaron are at the foot of the steps; Jackson turns to his boyfriend "Ready for this?"

Aaron licks his lips and nods but Jackson knows him better than that. He knows he's nervous, worried and one hundred and one different things but he's controlling his emotions and trying to do the right thing.

"It'll be fine" Jackson promises, he grabs his hand and leads him into the living room. There is an empty sofa seat and he leads Aaron to it and sits beside him. Lucy is sat on the same sofa just a little away from them. Jackson has placed himself in the middle, just in case it kicks off and he needs to mediate.

After two hours Jackson is surprised that they have managed to work things out. They managed to listen to Lucy and realise what it was that she wanted and agreed to go with whatever she planned.

"I'm seventeen" she told them "I'm too young to be a Mum" Aaron was visibly pleased with this and couldn't keep the small smile off of his face at her words, even after an elbow in the ribs from Jackson.

"It was an accident" she says, looking at Harry who nods his agreement "Having a baby right now would stop me doing and being the person I wanna be" she informed them "I want to have a termination" she says quietly, a sad smile on her lips "leave having a baby until I'm older"

"Are you sure?" Jackson had asked which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Aaron, he ignored him and focused once more on Lucy, after all it was about her and no one else.

After that they discussed their options and it was decided that Harry would go to school the following morning. Keeping things normal and they would ring up and see if they could get Lucy an appointment as soon as possible.

Lucy had asked Jackson if he would go with her. Aaron had butted in and said that he would go and she agreed but also said she wanted Jackson. She knew there was no way in her hell her Dad would let Harry go so she didn't even bother asking.

Monday morning came and Jackson had to bodily push Harry out of the front door "get to school" he tells him but Harry shakes head "Can't I go?"

Jackson shakes his head "Of course not!" he exclaims "You caused this mess, we're just trying to clean it up"

Harry scoffs "you mean your boyfriend won't let me come"

Jackson rolls his eyes "do you wanna say that to him?"

Harry quickly shakes his head "No. I just…I just want to help"

"Help by going to school" Jackson tells him "that's the best way you can help"

Aaron had called up a couple of clinics and found one that could see Lucy that day. After asking Lucy if she was ready and prepared for it that day. She agreed. She wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible.

It was now after 4pm in the afternoon. Lucy was in her bedroom and had been there ever since they had gotten back from the clinic. Aaron was thankful that she wouldn't have to go through any surgery or anything of the sort. All she had to do was take a pill then take another one 24 hours later. She was informed that there could be some pain and blood loss but it would only last a few days.

"I feel like I should be doing something!" Aaron exclaims, banging his fists down on the kitchen work top. Jackson stops what he's doing and faces him "No Aaron. She needs to deal with this herself"

Aaron shakes his head. He doesn't like the idea. He wants to take all her pain away, she's his daughter. He just wants her to be alright.

Aaron grunts something that Jackson can't quite get "do you want to go get a pint?"

"No I don't want to get a pint" Aaron snaps but immediately feels bad "Sorry"

Jackson kisses the top of his head "It's alright" he assures him "tensions are running high. It'll take a few weeks"

Aaron nods and his arms wind around Jackson's waist, pulling him closer "I have no idea why you hang around" he admits but Jackson just laughs and says "Where else would I go?"

When Harry comes home from school he grabs himself something to eat then locks himself in his bedroom. He tries Lucy's door but its locked and she doesn't answer him. She wants to be left alone.

Aaron and Jackson stay downstairs. They don't try to get their kids to talk to them. They will in their own time, they know that.

All they can do now is hope and pray that things get back to normal as quick as possible.

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? LET ME KNOW!


	24. Chapter 24

**Home**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - This is it folks! The final chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks to every single person that has reviewed and read this story! It was for you! :D

* * *

_

It had been two weeks since Lucy had had her termination and things were finally back to normal or at least as normal as they could be given the circumstances anyway.

Lucy had decided to no longer see Harry. It just wasn't going to work out and she didn't want them two being together to jeopardise her Dad and Jackson.

Since Jackson and Harry had moved in permanently Lucy had become so close the builder, so close in fact that her relationship with Adam wasn't what it once was. Jackson was like a second Dad to her now, she knew she could always go to Adam but Jackson lived with her. It was just easier.

She was currently in the kitchen making dinner when her Dad walked in "Hey Dad"

"Hey" he replies, trying to see what's she's cooking. Hitting him with the spoon she had in her hand put him off trying to touch her food again "wait until it's on the plate, yeah?"

Aaron scrunches up his face and nods. "Where's Jackson?" Lucy enquires but Aaron shrugs "Not his keeper" he tells her with a smirk "he can come and go as he pleases"

Lucy rolls her eyes "You stick to being the moody one in the relationship, yeah?" she tells him "cause you can't do funny"

"Haha" Aaron says pulling a face and rolling his eyes "You have to take your humour off me, cause that thing that gave birth to you is a hard faced…"

"Hey!" Lucy cuts him off before he can end his sentence "Language" she smirks

"Well it's true"

Lucy nods "maybe" she agrees

"Maybe what?" Jackson asks as he walks into the kitchen, trailing mud with him "Jackson!" Lucy complains and he looks at her, all innocent and shrugs his shoulders "what?"

She gives him a look and he shakes his head until she motions towards the floor. His gaze follows her "Oh!" he exclaims

"Yeah, Oh" she rolls her eyes "how many times do I need to tell you to stop trailing your muddy work boots into the kitchen?"

Jackson smirks "Sorry Mum" he replies with a laugh while heading towards the back door. Aaron can't help but watch and listen with an amused expression on his face.

"She told you!" Aaron states to his boyfriend, when he comes back in from outside no longer wearing his muddy work boots.

"At least one Livesy can get me to do as they want, huh?" Jackson replies, a smirk firmly in place.

Aaron grins back at the builder before saying "pretty sure I can get you to do what I want"

Jackson shakes his head "You've been trying to get me to build that wall in the garden for two months, I still haven't done it"

"That's cause you're lazy and not a very good builder" Aaron states "not because I can't get you to do it. I'm waiting for a proper builder"

"That's exactly how I feel when there's something wrong with my car"

"Van"

"Sorry?"

"You have a van. Not car" Aaron clarifies.

"Thanks for clearing that up" Jackson rolls his eyes and opens the fridge "I'm starving" he says before looking at Aaron "You know you could cook for me, after a hard day's work"

Aaron scoffs and says "If you want me to kill you then, yeah. Alright"

"I'm making dinner" Lucy says "It'll be ready in about forty five minutes" she turns to face Jackson "You've got time to wash up if you want"

"Are you telling me to have a shower?" he asks the teenager but he's already making his way towards the kitchen door. Lucy smiles at him "Well, you look like you've been on a building site all day"

"Imagine that" comments Aaron but he's ignored.

Jackson presses a kiss to the top of Lucy's head and says "what would I do without you" before disappearing out the door.

"Starve" Lucy mutters to herself "all of you would"

"Not true" Aaron butts in "Jackson can cook too!" he laughs "and hey!" he says slightly offended "I used to cook for you"

Lucy scoffs "Yeah. You've never been that good Dad. We both know it"

Aaron shrugs. He's amazed at how well she's doing, at how well they're all doing. It had only been two weeks since her termination and they hadn't spoken about it since. There was no need to. He knew that she knew that if she needed to talk they were there for her, anytime, day or night.

The next question of out Lucy's mouth kinda threw Aaron for six. He hadn't been expecting it, at all.

"When are you two getting married?"

Aaron had just been about to drink some water, that water got spat all over the counter at her question. While choking he manages to squeak out "you…what?"

Lucy turns the gas down so the pot can simmer and checks the oven. It's all going to plan "When are you two getting married?" she repeats, as calm and as even as you like.

"We're not"

"Dad come on!" Lucy crosses her arms over her chest "You're forty five. You can't have a boyfriend all your life" she tells him "Not setting a very good example are you?" she asks "living together, sharing a bed, out of wedlock"

Aaron laughs "Some people would say we're not showing a very good example being gay"

"Some people are idiots" Lucy states to that "but you should get married. You'd like"

Aaron slips off the kitchen stool "You mean you'd like it. You'd want to get dressed up"

Lucy grins "Ok. I'd like it. Gonna deny a daughter the chance to see her Daddy get married?"

"Yeah. I am"

"Jackson would like it" Lucy tells him "you know he's probably thought about it"

Aaron knows she has a point. Jackson probably has thought about it and if he's honest. He had thought about it too. He'd been thinking about it only recently because neither of them were getting younger and in the long run it would make sense. It would give them more rights, more rights than they currently had anyway.

"Where you going?" Lucy asks as Aaron is about to walk out of the kitchen "up stairs"

Lucy scoffs. She knows what that means "Just make sure you're both back down in time for dinner alright? I'm not reheating it!" she exclaims. Sometimes she wonders who the adult is and who the child while living with them is. They barely ever kept their hands off of each other.

Aaron slips into their room and walks into the en-suite. Jackson is already in the shower and Aaron strips off his clothes and joins him.

Hearing the shower door open Jackson spins around "Hey!" Jackson's eyebrows pull together "what are you doing?"

Aaron smirks "Needed a shower"

"Take one when I'm finished" Jackson states but he's not pushing Aaron away, far from it in fact. He's pushing him back up against the now closed door.

"Saving the environment this way"

"Lucy will go mad if we're late for her dinner"

"Let's make sure we're not late then" Aaron says as his lips lower onto Jackson. After fifteen minutes and a lot less "Activity" than Aaron planned they pulled apart "Knew you were scared of her" Jackson teases.

Aaron shakes his head. That's not why he was reluctant to start anything in the shower. It was in fact because his head was somewhere else. He was thinking about what Lucy said, about getting married.

"Do you wanna get married?" he finds himself blurting out.

Jackson's eyes widen because that was the last things he expected and Aaron is just staring at him with his big blue eyes

"You what?"

"Do you wanna get married" Aaron repeats "have you thought about it?"

Jackson nods "I've thought about it, course I have. Do you want to?"

Aaron shrugs "I wouldn't hate it"

"GUYS!"

They look at each other. It's Lucy "Coming!" Jackson yells "Better be" she replies.

"Me either" Jackson admits "Let's get out of here" he motions at the shower "Get dressed, eat, then talk about it later?"

Aaron agrees to that and a few minutes later they are down stairs. Aaron isn't sure what's going to happen. He doesn't know if they are going to get married or not but he does know that whatever happens they are together and they will always be together. Nothing is going to split them up now; they're in it for the long haul.

Their lives were only just beginning really, the kids were going to go to University or College and they'd be left at home alone and Aaron knew one thing. He couldn't wait.

_"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were"_

Jackson and Aaron both let each other go, over twenty years ago but they found their way back to each other because they were meant to be. They worked.

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW!


End file.
